Harry Potter et la marionnette
by Sinistrose
Summary: Voilà je sais, le 5 est sorti, il est très différent de ma fics mais bon, disons que c'est une voie parallèle. Pour ceux qui me suivent désolé du retard pour le upload mais c'était la période exam. C'est ma 1ère fics, si vous avez le temps, revie
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et la Marionnette                    

Prologue : Lauréline Vostrop

_ Vous pensez que son niveau est suffisant pour rentrer en cinquième année ?

_ Assurément ma chère, assurément, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un qui apprenait aussi vite.

La femme fronça les sourcils sans cesser de regarder l'homme qui marchait à ses cotés. Elle était plutôt grande, avec un visage dont la sévérité des traits était renforcée par une paire de lunettes carrées, posées sur son nez aigu, et par ses cheveux noirs tiré en un chignon très serré. Elle portait un tailleur strict et marchait d'un pas énergique. Lui était grand, maigre, avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux argentés, des lunettes en demi-lune surmontaient son nez aquilin et il avait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Son vieux visage resplendissait de bienveillance et de bonhomie vêtu d'une redingote rouge bordeaux d'un autre âge, qui s'accordait fort mal avec ses tennis jaunes, il marchait en léchant une glace au citron.

_ Etions-nous obligés d'y aller déguiser ainsi ? demanda la femme d'une voix sèche

_ Allons Minerva, pour eux ce sont nos frusques habituelles qui sont des déguisements.

La femme s'appelait Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'homme était Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

_ Tout de même vous avouerez que ce n'est pas courant.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête en souriant.

_ En effet, cela n'est arrivé que deux fois depuis la création de l'Ecole, mais à chaque fois cela a donné des élèves brillants, très brillants même.

Le couple s'arrêta devant une maison construite en brique rouge, sur la porte était accroché un 12 en cuivre. L'homme appuya sur la sonnette. Peu après la porte de la maison s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit homme malingre aux cheveux frisés et aux sourcils presque inexistants.

_  Bonjour, dit Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Vous avez demandé à me voir il y a deux jours !

Le visage du petit homme s'éclaira prestement, il alla au portail, l'ouvrit et invita les visiteurs à entrer.

_ Venez, leur dit-il d'un ton surexcité, venez… vous avez fait vite ! Il y a à peine trois jours que j'ai renvoyé le hibou à Lauréline… c'est drôlement efficace comme postier !

Ils étaient maintenant dans la petite entrée de la maison.

_ Chérie, cria l'homme, les professeurs de Lauréline sont là !

Les visiteurs étaient arrivés dans un salon décoré par d'édifiantes aquarelles quand une femme descendit les escaliers. Elle devait être âgée de près de quarante ans, son visage était fin, presque maigre, et sans couleur et ses yeux gris paraissaient tristes. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle semblait aussi indifférente et nonchalante que son mari était prévenant et empressé. Elle serra mollement la main des nouveaux venus et les invita à s'asseoir dans des fauteuils disposés autours d'une table basse.

_ Je vais préparer du thé, dit le petit homme d'une voix aigue, à moins que vous préfériez autre chose

_ Non, du thé sera parfait. Dit le professeur McGonagall 

_ Très bien, et vous Monsieur le directeur ?

_ On m'a parlé de quelque chose que j'aimerai bien goûter. Si vous en avez bien sûr. On m'a dit que ça s'appelait du Coca Cola.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de cette salle où les tableaux et les photos accrochés sur les murs ne bougeaient pas, où l'horloge se contentait d'indiquer l'heure et où le miroir ne faisait aucune réflexion. Le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, paraissait tout à fait à l'aise.

D'une voix traînante, la femme s'adressa au professeur McGonagall.

_ Notre petite Lauréline ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes j'espère.

_ Au contraire, Mrs Vostrop, c'est une élève remarquable, elle est très attentive et apprend très vite. En continuant à ce rythme, elle pourra rentrer en cinquième année sans réel retard… C'est du moins l'avis du professeur Dumbledore.

Mr Vostrop rentra dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées trois tasses, une théière encore fumante, un verre, une petite bouteille de Coca et un sucrier.

_ Veuillez nous excuser, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'aller acheter quelques biscuits.

_ Ce n'est pas grave du tout, Mr Vostrop, Mrs McGonagall et moi vous remercions de votre accueil chaleureux.

L'homme paru ravi du compliment et s'assit avec un sourire de bienheureux. Le professeur Dumbledore versa le coca dans son verre et en bu quelques gorgées puis, après s'être léché les babines, il demanda à Mr et Mrs Vostrop pourquoi ils avaient voulu le voir.

Le regardant fixement, Mrs Vostrop répondit.

_ Vous savez monsieur…

_ Dumbledore.

_ Oui, c'est cela, excusez nous Mr Dumbledore. Vous comprenez, nous ne connaissons rien à la magie et au monde qui lui est lié et, comme notre fille vient d'y rentrer, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous sachions, nous aussi, de quoi il retourne.

_ Vous voyez, enchaîna Mr Vostrop, notre fille, comme toute adolescente de quinze ans est dans une période de…mutation. Le dialogue entre elle et nous n'est pas toujours évident et, si lorsqu'elle rentrera à la maison pour les vacances, Lauréline nous parle sans que nous comprenions ce qu'elle cherche à nous dire et sans que nous sachions répondre à quoi que soit je crains que les relations entre notre fille et nous ne se dégradent encore.

Le professeur Dumbledore fixa son verre durant quelques secondes puis, après l'avoir reposée il dit d'une voix calme.

_ Je comprend vos inquiétudes et je crois que le mieux serait que vous soyez au courant de ce que va étudier votre fille à Poudlard…

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall furent de retour à Poudlard, la nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures. La lourde et haute porte de bronze du château leur fut ouverte par Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Argus Rusard était un grand homme au teint livide avec des joues tombantes, des yeux rougis et de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur la nuque. Il était irascible, connaissait le château pratiquement comme sa poche et était une véritable terreur pour les nouveaux élèves les autres s'étant habitués tant bien que mal à sa mauvaise humeur et à ses accès de colère. Rusard avait une chatte nommée Miss Teigne celle-ci passait tout son temps à rôder dans les couloirs du château et, chaque fois qu'elle surprenait un élève en infraction, en raison d'un curieux lien qui l'unissait à son maître, Rusard apparaissait quelques secondes plus tard, les bajoues frémissantes et la mine revêche.

_ Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

_ Fort bon, Argus, je vous remercie. Répondit Dumbledore.

_ Mademoiselle Vostrop est-elle couchée ? S'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

_ Non, elle tenait absolument à vous attendre. Elle est dans la Grande Salle, elle…elle joue avec Miss Teigne.

Rusard avait prononcé cette dernière phrase la gorge serrée. Lui, mieux que quiconque savait à quel point sa chatte était détestée de tous les élèves. Voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui  s'occuper d'elle l'avait bouleversé.

Rusard, suivi des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Cette pièce était la salle centrale du château c'est là que les élèves et les professeurs mangeaient, qu'avaient lieux les bals et les fêtes, et c'est ici que l'on réunissait les élèves quand une annonce importante avait lieu. Le plafond de la Grande Salle était enchanté afin de refléter le ciel au dessus du château. Ainsi on pouvait avoir l'illusion de manger à ciel ouvert.

En temps normal, cinq tables étaient dressées au centre de la Grande Salle mais, durant les vacances, quatre d'entre elles avaient été poussées contre les murs et seul la table des professeurs accueillait ceux qui venaient dévorer l'excellente nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison.

Assise sur une chaise, une jeune fille, à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le bas du cou, tenait dans ses bras Miss Teigne. Lorsque les trois adultes entrèrent dans la salle, la jeune fille leva la tête, découvrant un visage presque parfaitement ovale où brillaient deux yeux vairons et où une bouche d'un rouge sanguin contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Apercevant son maître, la chatte sauta des bras de Lauréline et accourue vers lui. Rusard quitta la salle après avoir adressé un franc sourire à la jeune fille.

_ Tu as déjà mangé Lauréline ? Demanda Dumbledore en se mettant à table

_Oui, professeur.

Baissant la tête elle demanda à voix basse s'ils avaient vu ses parent

_ Oui, répondit le professeur Dumbledore, ce sont des gens charmants et vous aviez raison, c'est excellent le coca… Il faudra que j'en parle aux cuisines. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui mademoiselle ? demanda le professeur McGonagall 

_Le professeur Trelawney a voulu m'initier à la divination mais je crains que mon troisième œil ne soit pas très développé. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le professeur McGonagall le lui rendit, alors que le professeur Dumbledore étouffait un éclat de rire. La méfiance du professeur de métamorphose à l'encontre de la divination était bien connue à Poudlard.

_ Avez-vous dit à mes parents que je rentrais dans deux semaines ?

_ Bien sûr, dit le professeur Dumbledore en mâchant une pomme de terre, ils sont d'ailleurs pressés de te voir. 

Lauréline se leva la mine radieuse.

_ Je vous remercie, permettez moi de me retirer j'aimerai réviser un peu pour mes examens avant d'aller me coucher.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, le professeur Dumbledore regarda sa collègue.

_ Elle est charmante n'est-ce pas ?

_ Charmante et sérieuse, Albus. Rectifia le professeur McGonagall.

Dans le salon d'un vieux manoir, Lucius Malefoy s'affala au fond de son fauteuil. Il passa une main sur son visage.

_ Queudver ! Appela-t-il

Queudver, un petit homme rondouillard entra dans la pièce. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains dans les poches de sa robe s'il ne disait mot, on le sentait ruminer de mauvaises pensées à l'encontre de son compagnon.

_ Apporte-moi à manger et tâche que cela soit meilleur que la dernière fois.

Queudver sorti en grommelant. Tâche que cela soit meilleur, et comment je fais moi ? pensa-t-il. On n'a plus que quelques œufs, de la farine, des biscuits et des fruits confits… vivement qu'Avery revienne.

Malefoy se leva et fit quelques pas sur le tapis rongé aux mites qui couvrait le mauvais parquet de la salle. Cela faisait plus de seize heures qu'il était réveillé et lui aussi aurait bien aimé se reposer un peu. Mais Malefoy, ne se plaignait pas, le maître l'avait choisi et il savait que le maître récompense bien ceux qui le servent avec dévouement. Et Lucius Malefoy ne voyait quel dévouement pouvait être plus grand que celui qui revenait à annihiler son identité jour après jours, dans un château au milieu de nulle part avec pour seule compagnie ce maladroit de Queudver.

Malefoy s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et regarda d'un œil mauvais le globe de verre rempli d'étincelles multicolores qui était posé sur une table à droite du fauteuil.

Il bailla bruyamment. Pourquoi Queudver était-il si lent ?

_ Alors ? Cria-t-il

Quelques secondes plus tard, Queudver entra avec un gâteau posé sur un plateau en étain.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Grogna Malefoy

_ Avec ce qu'il restait, je n'ai pu faire qu'un cake. Gémit Queudvert en regardant son compère avec crainte.

_Un cake… soupira Malefoy en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds pâles.

Queudver coupa le gâteau en tranches et passa le plateau à Malefoy qui s'était rassit dans le fauteuil. Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur une petite chaise dans un coin de la salle pour y grignoter ses biscuits.

Lucius examina la tranche de cake avant de mordre dedans.

_ Pas mauvais. Finalement il semblerait que tu disposes d'au moins un talent.

Queudver se renfrogna. Devant sa mine bougonne, Malefoy éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Allons, Queudver, ce n'est pas parce que tes pouvoirs sont ridicules que tu ne sers à rien. Tu m'es très utile. Sans ta modeste contribution le plan du maître ne pourrait se réaliser.

Lucius Malefoy mangea encore quelques parts de gâteau puis se leva.

_ Il est temps pour moi aussi d'aller me reposer.

Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et balaya la pièce de son regard gris et froid.

_ Essaye de faire un peu de ménage d'ici demain matin. Dit-il à Queudver.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Joyeux anniversaire…

Harry Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, une fois encore il relut le sujet d'un de ses devoir de vacance : « Quelle est l'incidence de l'utilisation de la lymphe de cocatrix si la potion est réalisée dans un chaudron en fonte ? »

Pour n'importe quel garçon de bientôt quinze ans cet énoncé n'aurait provoqué que quelques ricanements avant de se retrouver au fond d'une corbeille à papier mais Harry n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. En effet, Harry Potter était un sorcier. Un célèbre sorcier car alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, il avait résisté à un sort mortel lancé par le plus terrifiant sorcier de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort. Alors que ce sort avait provoqué la mort de plusieurs centaines de sorciers - dont ses parents - et de moldus (individus ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique), sur lui, le maléfice avait ricoché et touché Voldemort lui-même. Le mage noir n'avait pas été tué mais il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs et avait été réduit à moins qu'un fantôme. Cependant, le sort de Voldemort avait laissé sur le front de Harry une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le rendait reconnaissable par tous les sorciers. Depuis, Harry avait, par trois fois, été de nouveau confronté à Voldemort au cours de sa scolarité au collège de sorcellerie  Poudlard et, à chaque fois, il était parvenu a échapper au mage maléfique. Cependant, il y a quelques mois, Voldemort avait recouvré ses pouvoirs et Harry craignait de devoir un jour ou l'autre se retrouver une fois de plus face à lui.

Mais pour l'instant, attablé à son bureau, Harry se souciait peu de Lord Voldemort. Depuis le début de l'après-midi il essayait de comprendre le sens de la question inscrite sur le parchemin que leur avait remis Rogue, le maître des potions, à la fin du dernier cours de l'année passée. Harry ne s'était jamais passionné pour le cours de potions, surtout en raison de l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait envers Rogue (celui-ci le lui rendant bien), mais d'ordinaire, les devoirs de potions consistaient à trouver la composition d'une potion de ratatinage ou d'un antidote, ce qui, sans être particulièrement excitant, était moins rébarbatif que le sujet auquel il devait répondre. Peut-être que Rogue avait décidé de leur gâcher les vacances…

            De toutes façon, pour Harry, les vacances d'été n'avaient pas besoin de Rogue pour être un calvaire. En effet, depuis la mort de ses parents, Harry vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Ces derniers étaient des moldus qui éprouvaient une haine farouche envers tous ce qui avait rapport avec la magie. Autant dire que Harry était accueilli ici aussi chaleureusement qu'un parasite particulièrement dangereux et il n'avait pas le droit de parler de son école ou de s'exercer au Quidditch (le sport préféré des sorciers) ou de faire référence à quoi que ce soit qui ait trait avec la magie mais depuis deux ans les Dursley le laissait librement faire ses devoirs de vacances et lui permettaient d'envoyer des messages par hiboux à ses amis. Cette « mansuétude » venait du fait  que le parrain de Harry était, officiellement, un dangereux criminel en cavale. Même si, en vérité, ce n'était pas le cas, Harry avait su tirer profit de la situation en menaçant son oncle de tout rapporter à son parrain quand les Dursley le martyrisaient trop. 

Cependant, cette année, les choses étaient différentes, suite au retour de Voldemort, les Dursley avaient dû recevoir des consignes concernant la sécurité de Harry et ils les appliquaient avec un zèle impressionnant. Pas parce qu'ils craignaient pour leur neveu – sa disparition les aurait sans doute soulagé – mais ils redoutaient la réaction des sorciers, en général, et du parrain de Harry, en particulier, si celui-ci venait à disparaître alors qu'il était sous leur responsabilité. De plus, ils prenaient un certain plaisir à empêcher Harry de sortir dans le jardin ou de se promener dans la rue car c'était par ces moyens là qu'il cherchait habituellement à se soustraire de l'atmosphère pesante de la maison des Dursley. Or, tous ce qui pouvait gâcher la vie de Harry à Privet Drive était, pour sa famille adoptive, une source non dissimulée de satisfaction. 

Cependant, malgré ces privations, Harry avait été, durant ces vacances,  plus que jamais en contact avec le monde des sorciers. En effet, à chaque fois que les Dursley s'absentaient, ils déposaient Harry chez madame Figg cette vieille dame, derrière l'image d'une respectable amatrice de chats et de chou se révélait être une honorable sorcière. Ainsi, Harry se tenait régulièrement informé de l'évolution de la situation dans le monde des sorciers.

Visiblement, le ministère de la magie tentait toujours de cacher autant qu'il le pouvait le retour de Voldemort mais il y parvenait de moins en moins bien et la marque des ténèbres (symbole de ralliement des mages noirs) était apparue à plusieurs reprises suite à des meurtres de sorciers et de moldus. De plus de nombreux signes indiquaient le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy, l'un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort avait disparu, Karkaroff  qui avait trahit les mages noirs avait été retrouvé mort en Roumanie, et de nombreux aurors (chasseurs de partisans de Voldemort) avaient quittés leur retraite.

Perdu dans ses pensées sur les chaudrons en fonte les yeux de Harry s'arrêtèrent sur son réveil. Dans cinq minutes il allait avoir quinze ans. Si comme tous les ans les Dursley allaient ignorer l'évènement, Harry savait que ses amis de Poudlard et que son parrain ne l'oublieraient pas. Cette certitude se confirma lorsqu'une armada de volatiles entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait laissé ouverte en raison de la chaleur de ce mois de Juillet.

Il y avait là une chouette blanche nommée Hedwige et qui était la chouette de Harry, un hibou petit duc, un grand hibou noir aux yeux étincelants, une chauve-souris grise et un hibou au plumage roux.

Harry détacha les colis attachés aux pattes des coursiers et ceux-ci après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau dans la cage de Hedwige reprirent leur envol dans la nuit noire. 

Harry ouvrit en premier le paquet que lui avait apporté Hedwige. A l'intérieur il trouva une boite en bois de pin avant de l'ouvrir il regarda la lettre qui accompagnait la boite et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture brouillonne de Hagrid, le garde chasse et professeur de soin aux créatures magique de Poudlard.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! _

_Je suis parti avec madame Maxime pour remplir la mission que nous a confié Dumbledore mais je serai de retour pour la rentrée. Je t'envoie un petit cadeau que j'ai trouvé amusant. J'espère que ce gros imbécile de Dursley ne t'embête pas trop, sinon rappelle lui à mon bon souvenir._

_Affectueusement,_

_HAGRID_

Harry eut un sourire et saisit la boite, il tressaillit légèrement en l'ouvrant, Hagrid n'ayant pas toute à fait la même idée que le reste des individus, de ce qui était « amusant ». A son grand soulagement, Harry ne trouva pas dans la boite un œuf de dragon ou un jeune scorpion agressif mais un paquet de gâteaux aussi durs que des pierres que Hagrid fabriquait lui-même ainsi qu'une petite statuette en bois représentant un cerf et qui se mit à marcher d'un pas noble dans le creux de la main de Harry.  Harry ne savait pas comment Hagrid l'avait appris mais, lorsque le père de Harry se métamorphosait, il prenait la forme d'un cerf et le cadeau de Hagrid lui fit donc grandement plaisir.

Harry ouvrit ensuite le paquet apporté par le hibou roux. L'odeur de pâtisserie qui en sorti lui indiqua tout de suite que le colis provenait de la famille Weasley. Les Weasley étaient la famille de son ami Ron et comptaient parmi les sorciers qu'il aimait le plus car bien qu'ils fussent très pauvres ils étaient d'une générosité sans égal. Dans le paquet, Harry trouva des fondants au chocolat préparés par Mrs Weasley, une baguette magique farceuse envoyée sans doute par les jumeaux Fred et George , un sac à dos bleu pâle et une lettre de Ron. Il commença par lire la lettre.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, ici c'est l'effervescence ! Papa est débordé, maman est morte d'inquiétude et ne nous laisse plus jouer au Quidditch dans le petit près. Fred et George se sont mis en relation avec Zonko et ils disent que le magasin est intéressé par quelques unes de leurs inventions maman fait un peu la moue mais ils semblent l'avoir convaincue qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour le ministère. A propos de ministère…Percy se pavane comme s'il venait d'être proclamé maître du monde alors que depuis la mort de Croupton il est tombé en disgrâce… A mon avis il nous cache encore quelque chose. _

_Merci encore pour les mille Gallions, Fred et George m'ont acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée ainsi qu'un nouveau hibou pour soulager Errol, il s'appelle Efrit. _

_As-tu reçus une lettre d'Hermione ? Elle a été nommée préfète, tu parles d'une surprise ! Dans deux ans elle sera préfète- en- chef, j'en mets ma main au feu. Par contre je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle trouve à Krum._

_Papa a envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander si tu peux venir pendant les vacances._

_Ne te laisse pas tyranniser, Harry._

_Ron___

_Ps : je t'ai envoyé un sac Fourre-Tout ça permet de transporter tout ce qu'on veut en prenant un minimum de place. Par contre le poids ne change pas._

_Pps__ : As-tu des nouvelles de Sniffle ?_

Sous le nom de Sniffle, Ron désignait Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Avant de continuer à lire sa correspondance, Harry voulu essayer le sac Fourre-Tout. Il saisit son chaudron et son balai de Quidditch et tenta de les rentrer dans le sac. Les objets semblèrent aspirés et disparurent dans le sac sans que le volume de celui-ci augmente. Harry soupesa le sac et, en effet, il avait le poids du chaudron et du balai réuni. Il remit ses objets à leur place et retourna à son bureau. Il saisit le premier colis qui se présenta à lui et l'ouvrit. Dedans il trouva un livre et une lettre.

_Joyeux anniversaire, _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi Harry. Je suis parti avec Remus retrouver certaines de nos anciennes connaissances qui peuvent nous être utiles pour lutter contre Voldemort. Comme d'habitude je ne te dis pas où je suis au cas où le courrier serait intercepté et comme l'an dernier je te demande de me donner des nouvelles régulièrement et de me rapporter tout évènement qui te semble anormal. J'essaierai d'aller te voir en cours d'année mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je t'envoie un livre qui pourrait grandement t'intéresser._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Sirius_

Une photo était agrafée à la lettre, Harry y vit son parrain et Remus Lupin – un grand ami de Sirius et un ancien professeur de Harry - qui lui faisaient de grand signes en souriant, Sirius essayait en vain de mettre sur la tête de Lupin un chapeau orné de clochettes. Si Sirius avait une mine radieuse, Lupin, lui avait de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux et semblait flotter dans ses vêtements, sans doute la photo avait été prise peu après la pleine lune. Derrière les deux amis, s'étendaient de hautes montagnes aux cimes neigeuses.

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre, il voyait trop peu souvent son parrain et savourait chacune des nouvelles que celui-ci lui envoyait. Après l'avoir relut moult fois, il la posa et saisit le livre que lui avait envoyé Sirius : L'évolution des tactiques de Quidditch depuis un siècle.

Harry regarda les auteurs de l'ouvrage et, à sa grande surprise il lut « Une œuvre complète et pédagogique due aux talents de Ludo Verpey et Olivier Dubois. Verpey était l'ancien directeur du département des sports magiques et Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor dans laquelle jouait Harry. Harry feuilleta le livre et reconnu les schémas animés si chers à Olivier (il les infligeait à son équipe avant chaque séance d'entraînement). Avec un sourire il referma le livre et le posa à côté de la statuette de cerf et du sac Fourre-Tout.

Harry pris ensuite l'un des deux colis non ouvert. D'après l'écriture soigneuse sur l'enveloppe Harry su tout de suite que c'était Hermione qui lui envoyait ce paquet. Comme d'habitude il commença à lire la lettre.

_Salut Harry, et joyeux anniversaire,_

_Je suis en Bulgarie avec mes parents. J'y ai découvert de nombreuses choses très intéressantes sur la défense contre les mauvais sorts et sur des créatures qui raviraient Hagrid. J'espère que tu n'as pas commit d'imprudences qui puissent t'attirer des ennuis…_

« Humpff » grogna Harry, d'ordinaire il n'avait pas besoin de commettre des imprudences pour être rattrapé par les ennuis.

_« … Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les signes du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui sont de plus en plus flagrants. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le ministère doute encore de son renouveau. J'espère que l'on se verra avant la rentrée._

_Mon cadeau est un détecteur de cognard, d'après Vicktor c'est le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver._

_Si tu as des nouvelles de Sniffle, j'espère qu'elles sont bonnes._

_Bises._

_Hermione_

_Ps : Mac Gonagall m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que j'étais nommée préfète de Gryffondor._

Harry eut un sourire, la nomination de Hermione n'était en rien une surprise et il était prêt à parier que dans quelques années elle remplacerait carrément le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Avec soin, il enleva le papier kraft qui entourait le cadeau que lui avait envoyé Hermione. Le détecteur de cognards ressemblait à un cadran de radar, Harry pensa que le point rouge au centre devait représenter sa position et que d'autres points devaient apparaître sur le cadran quand des cognards étaient à proximité.

Si Harry était content que Hermione lui envoie quelque chose, le cadeau l'avait un peu vexé : il pensait voler suffisamment bien pour pouvoir se passer de ce genre de gadget. Il alla néanmoins accrocher le détecteur de cognards au manche de son éclair de feu.

Revenu à son bureau, il saisit le dernier paquet, celui qui était porté par la chauve-souris. Harry examina celui-ci : c'était un colis cylindrique entouré de velours noir. L'écriture qui indiquait le nom du destinataire ne lui était pas inconnue mais il ne parvint pas à l'identifier.

Avec lenteur, il ouvrit le paquet. Dans celui-ci il trouva un unique parchemin qui semblait vierge. Harry prit sa baguette magique et donna un coup sur le parchemin. Aussitôt, une image commença à se former sur la surface blanche, mais, avant qu'elle soit identifiable une fumée verte sortie du parchemin, au bout de quelques secondes, la fumée prit la forme d'une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. A la vue de la marque des ténèbre, le symbole de Voldemort, la cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler comme si elle était chauffée à blanc, réprimant un hurlement de douleur, Harry plaqua ses mains sur son front, la  cicatrice était de plus en plus chaude, et il eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre.

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, son réveil matin lui appris qu'il était resté évanoui pendant presque deux heures. Il passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur, sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours mal comme s'il avait posé sa tête sur la plaque d'une cuisinière. En regardant vers le bureau, il vit que la marque des ténèbres avait disparue. En titubant, il alla se rasseoir et mit le parchemin sur la lumière de la lampe. Sur celui-ci était dessiné une tête de mort; en dessous, il était écris : « Bon anniversaire Harry, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore de cadeau à t'offrir ».

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Harry avait enfin reconnu l'écriture. Il l'avait déjà vue lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait trouvé le carnet intime enchanté de Tom Elvis Jedusor, un très brillant élève qui avait fréquenté l'école cinquante ans avant lui et qui était réapparu longtemps après sous le nom de Voldemort.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : L'horreur des vacances

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut d'écrire à Sirius, son parrain voulant être informé de tout évènement anormal. Harry, la main sur son front tenta d'atténuer la douleur lancinante qui provoquait des résonnements dans son crâne, comme si on y avait enfermé un bourdon. Voyant qu'il était inutile de s'acharner, il se résigna à prendre un morceau de parchemin, sa plume d'aigle et sa bouteille d'encre. D'une main fébrile il écrivit.

_Sirius,_

_J'espère que toi et monsieur Lupin allez bien. Je te remercie pour le livre et pour la photo. Il m'arrive quelque chose d'effrayant : j'ai reçu une lettre de Voldemort. Je sais que c'est lui, je connais son écriture et quand je l'ai ouverte la marque des ténèbres est apparue. Ma cicatrice s'est mise à me brûler si fort que je me suis évanoui et même à présent, alors que la marque a disparue, elle me fait encore mal._

_Sur la lettre il y avait une tête de mort et le mot suivant : « Bon anniversaire Harry, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore de cadeau à t'offrir. ». Qu'en penses-tu ? Dois-je prévenir Dumbledore ?_

_Réponds-moi_

_Bises,_

_Harry_

Harry détestait rapporter à son parrain ses craintes par peur que celui-ci se fasse prendre par les sorciers du ministère alors qu'il reviendrait pour le protéger mais, la lettre de Voldemort l'avait réellement effrayé car il lui semblait qu'elle signifiait que le terrible mage noir et ses partisans, les mangemorts, pouvaient découvrir où il habitait et débarquer à tout moment pour le tuer. Cependant, en relisant la lettre Harry fronça les sourcils Voldemort n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en finir avec lui tout de suite. « Je n'ai pas _encore_ de cadeau à t'offrir. ». Harry frissonna. Outre sa cicatrice les seuls cadeaux que Voldemort ait jamais faits à Harry étaient des tentatives de meurtre. A chaque fois, il avait réussi à se sortir des griffes du mage noir, mais, Harry se demandait si la chance ne finirait pas par tourner un jour ou l'autre.

Harry alla attacher sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, cette dernière lui mordilla les doigts et s'envola porter sa missive.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main droite, Harry alla s'allonger sur son lit.

_ « Alors ! tu te lèves oui ou non ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, à quelques centimètres de son visage, un autre visage, chevalin avec des yeux exorbités le fixait avec une expression de colère et de dégoût.

Harry souffla : ce n'était que la tante Pétunia. 

Lorsqu'il s'était couché il ne pensait pas qu'il parviendrait à s'endormir. Il était resté longtemps à fixer la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Voldemort puisse arriver à tout moment, un sortilège de mort sur le bout de langue. Mais, sur le matin, le sommeil avait fini par le gagner.

_ « Je t'ai déjà dis de ranger toutes ces bêtises » aboya la tante Pétunia en désignant les grimoires, les rouleaux de parchemin et les plumes qui traînaient en vrac sur son bureau.

_ « Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, ce sont mes affaires scolaires et mes devoirs de vacances » dit Harry d'un ton acide.

La tante Pétunia allait lui répondre sur un ton proche de celui d'une alarme anti-incendie quand un hurlement de douleur retenti au rez-de-chaussée. Oubliant son neveu détesté, la tante quitta précipitamment la chambre pour voir se qui se passait.

Harry s'habilla et mit ses lunettes en ricanant : lui, n'avait nullement besoin d'aller voir pour savoir ce qui se passait : son cousin, Dudley Dursley prenait des cours de rattrapage et le hurlement venait certainement du professeur chargé de les lui donner.

Des vociférations suivirent les hurlements, Harry attendit un peu avant de descendre et ne s'engagea sur la première marche de l'escalier que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer en faisant trembler la maison de ses fondations jusqu'au grenier. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine immaculée et commença à manger une tartine à la confiture de fraise. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit comme sous l'effet d'un cyclone. Harry leva les yeux, l'oncle Vernon le regardait d'un air mauvais.

L'oncle Vernon était un homme grand, massif au point de sembler carré, avec une tête forte, une moustache très épaisse, des yeux porcins et un cou presque inexistant.

L'oncle Vernon alla s'asseoir et ouvrit son journal en grommelant, plus pour ne plus voir Harry que pour le lire.

« Tas de hippies… drogués… bons à rien… intellectuels… ». Harry savait très bien quelles étaient les cibles de la diatribe de l'oncle Vernon : les étudiants qui avaient, en vain, chercher à faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne épais de son cousin de Dudley.

Sur le bulletin de fin d'année, le proviseur de Smelting, le collège privé que fréquentait Dudley, avait signifié que le jeune Mr Dursley avait des notes insuffisantes pour prétendre passer dans la classe supérieure. La nouvelle avait scandalisé toute la maison Dursley, la tante Pétunia clamant haut et fort que Dudley était un garçon « trop sensible et trop fin pour être compris par tous ces professeurs bornés et terre à terre » ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry car il aurait été très difficile de trouver plus bornés et terre à terre que les Dursley l'Oncle Vernon lui avait clamé au complot en prétendant qu'on voulait l'atteindre en humiliant son fils. Finalement, l'oncle Vernon avait appelé le collège et après moult hurlements, le proviseur finit par céder en acceptant de ne pas faire redoubler Dudley si celui-ci suivait des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances.

Dudley aurait sans doute préféré redoubler que devoir travailler durant l'été mais ses parents, faisant à son égard preuve d'une fermeté étonnante, ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Dudley prenait donc des cours, mais il y mettait toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il pouvait déployer et, en moins d'un mois, il avait poussé au bord de la crise de nerfs quatre étudiants pourtant plus flegmatiques que des veracrasses, mais, comme d'habitude, les Dursley avaient cherché toutes les excuses possibles pour dédouaner leur fils du tour catastrophique que prenaient ces cours de rattrapage.

Soudain, Vernon Dursley baissa son journal et regarda Harry en plissant ses petits yeux méchants. Harry se retint autant qu'il put mais au bout de quelques minutes, exaspéré, il demanda :

_ Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Le regardant toujours avec le même air inquisiteur, l'oncle Vernon dit :

_ As-tu appris les équations dans ton…à… enfin à…

_ A Poudlard ? Lâcha Harry.

C'est comme si les yeux de l'oncle Vernon avaient enflé d'un seul coup. L'oncle de Harry le regardait maintenant comme s'il venait de l'insulter, il soufflait bruyamment, son visage avait prit une teinte de prune trop mûre et ses mains étaient tellement crispées que les jointures de ses phalanges devinrent livides.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas entendre ce nom sous mon toit ! Tu n'as pas à te vanter de ton anormalité ! Et répond à la question que je t'ai posée ! 

L'oncle Vernon avait rugit cela sans s'arrêter et il paraissait maintenant hors d'haleine. D'une voix lasse Harry répondit :

_ Oui, on utilise des équations dans certaines matières.

L'oncle Vernon sembla se calmer mais son visage était toujours violacé.

_ Bien, dit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry, dans ce cas tu montreras à Dudley comment cela fonctionne.

Harry le regarda la bouche ouverte. On aurait dit un poisson qu'on aurait trop brusquement sorti de l'eau.

_ Il n'en est pas question.  Parvint-il à articuler après un moment.

Cette fois ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui eu l'air d'un gros mérou agonisant. Sentant une colère aussi imminente que bruyante, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter.

_ Je veux bien le faire si vous m'autorisez à sortir librement… au moins dans le jardin.

L'oncle Vernon ferma la bouche. Sous son gros crâne les rouages se mirent à fonctionner.

_ D'accord, finit-il par dire, mais seulement quand ta tante sera également dans le jardin.

Harry opina du chef. Depuis le début des vacances, lorsque Dudley sortait de la maison, il était constamment escorté par sa mère. Sans doute les Dursley craignaient-ils que les menaces qui pesaient sur Harry touchent également leur grosse tête blonde adorée. Harry qui espérait en sortant de temps à autre dans le jardin échapper pendant un moment à sa désagréable famille en serait donc pour ses frais mais au moins, il pourrait prendre l'air de temps en temps.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un gros goret vêtu d'un maillot de l'équipe anglaise de rugby et d'un jean. Son visage, surmonté de cheveux gras et jaunes avait de curieuses similitudes avec celui d'un jeune garçon.

_ Dudley, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau professeur.

La tante Pétunia, qui suivait son fils, haussa un sourcil. Après la démission du deuxième étudiant, les Dursley avaient eu un mal fou à trouver des remplaçants : la réputation de Dudley aidant, les postulants avaient tous exiger des rétributions que même une famille plus riche que les Dursley aurait jugées excessives.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda la tante Pétunia.

Dudley, se désintéressant complètement de la question, plongea la tête dans son bol de céréales.

_ Harry. Dit l'oncle Vernon en triturant nerveusement son journal.

Dudley manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa bruyamment, projetant des céréales à moitié mâchées dans toute la cuisine. La tante Pétunia vira au vert.

_ Mais enfin, Vernon…

_ Ca suffit, coupa l'oncle Vernon, pour une fois que nous parvenons à trouver une utilité à ce garçon. Jusque là il n'a fait que nous coûter les yeux de la tête.

Harry regarda son oncle d'un œil mauvais. Dans sa tête lui vint une bonne dizaine de maléfices qu'il lui aurait bien volontiers lancés. Lui, qui était obligé de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley même s'ils étaient trop larges pour lui, et à qui les Dursley avaient toujours réservés les tâches les plus pénibles – laver la voiture, ranger la chambre de Dudley, tondre la pelouse, réparer le vélo de Dudley, repeindre la clôture, repasser les habits de Dudley…- voilà que son oncle venait de l'accuser de n'être qu'un parasite.

_ Quand devrais-je commencer ? demanda Harry d'une voix morne.

_ Cet après midi. Répondit l'oncle Vernon.

Dudley poussa un long gémissement et Harry l'aurait bien imité.

_ Reprenons depuis le début, soupira Harry les mains plaquées sur son front.

Depuis trois heures, il essayait de faire comprendre à son cousin le fonctionnement d'une équation à une inconnue, et il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû demander à rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre durant tout le reste des vacances. Même Crabbe et Goyle, deux élèves de Poudlard particulièrement bêtes, avaient plus d'entendement que Dudley.

_ Allons X+1 = 6. Combien vaut X ?

Dudley le regarda comme s'il lui avait demandé de faire apparaître un lapin bleu sur la table. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_6-1 = 5, tu es d'accord ? Bon, et 5+1 = 6 donc, X est égal à ?

Dudley sembla faire un intense effort de réflexion.

_ 5, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

_ C'est cela, dit Harry avec soulagement. Bon, maintenant 7-X = 9, quelle est la solution ?

Dudley regarda son cousin avec méfiance puis, avec un ricanement de satisfaction, répondit :

_ Ce n'est pas possible, 7-5 c'est égal à 2.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Une grande nouvelle

Harry n'avait jamais trouvé la vie à Privet Drive aussi assommante : non seulement il s'épuisait à essayer, à longueur de journée, de faire rentrer quelque chose dans le tête de Dudley mais, en plus, ce dernier ne comprenant toujours rien à rien, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia rejetaient la cause de la stupidité de leur fils chéri sur « ce petit bon à rien » de Harry.

Au lieu d'être plus libre, Harry était donc plus que jamais emprisonné : il ne pouvait même plus aller se réfugier dans sa chambre et devait passer toute la journée dans le salon pour faire travailler son cousin, qui avait pris l'habitude d'écouter son walkman en même temps que Harry. Profitant que la nouvelle occupation de Harry soit particulièrement prenante, la tante Pétunia avait subrepticement rangé les affaires de celui-ci dans le placard sous l'escalier. Harry avait aussi remarqué que sa portion alimentaire avait elle aussi pâti de la bêtise de Dudley. Le gros garçon était d'ailleurs ravi de voir Harry souffrir par sa faute et ne faisait donc aucun effort pour tenter d'assimiler quoi que se soit. 

Le moral de Harry était d'autant plus bas qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu la réponse de Sirius et la menace de Voldemort le hantait même si sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal. 

Harry était allongé sur son lit et pensait à la douce chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor quand il entendit des coups secs contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva et vit quatre yeux jaunes qui le regardaient dont deux qui semblaient l'implorer d'ouvrir. Harry ouvrit et deux Hiboux vinrent se poser sur son lit. Un des hiboux, gris et sale, s'effondra aussitôt en poussant un long sifflement. Harry reconnut Efrit et Errol, deux des hiboux de la famille Weasley. Avec précaution, Harry retira la lettre attachée à la patte du vieil hibou gris et déposa celui-ci dans la cage de Hedwige en lui mettant le bec dans l'abreuvoir. Errol ouvrit un œil et jeta au  jeune sorcier  un regard plein de gratitude. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry alla débarrasser Efrit de son pli. Le hibou alla de lui-même dans la cage d'Hedwige et se posa sur le perchoir en attendant que le vieil Errol soit prêt à repartir – Ce que Harry trouva sage car au vu de son état, il semblait peu probable que Errol puisse faire le voyage retour sans assistance.

Pendant que le hibou gris reprenait des forces, Harry regarda ses lettres. La plus petite était de Ron : il avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil l'écriture embrouillée de son ami. Sur la seconde enveloppe, son adresse était écrite à l'encre verte il la retourna et vu le cachet de cire frappé d'un P entouré d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent. La missive venait de Poudlard.

Harry ouvrit la lettre de Ron

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, – _Harry eut un sourire maussade, entre les Dursley et Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait pour le mieux – _Dumbledore__ nous a autorisé à t'inviter chez nous pour le reste des vacances. Si nous ne sommes pas déjà allés te chercher c'est que papa pense que les Dursley ne seraient pas spécialement ravi de nous revoir._

Harry réprima un éclat de rire, lors de leur venue à Privet Drive l'année passée, les Weasley avaient involontairement dévasté le salon et Fred et George, deux des frères aînés de Ron, avaient, volontairement, fait enfler la langue de Dudley grâce à des pralines de leur invention.

_Nous te retrouverons le 18 à 10 heures au Chaudron Baveur. Si les Dursley ne veulent pas te laisser partir montre leur la lettre de Dumbledore, selon papa et Percy cela devrait suffire sinon dis leur que nous viendrons te chercher nous-même._

_A bientôt._

_Ron___

_PS : Nous avons reçu la lettre de Poudlard avec un mot nous demandant de te la faire parvenir._

Harry saisit la lettre de Poudlard et la décacheta. Il la trouvait plus grosse que d'habitude et pour cause, elle contenait trois parchemins.

Le premier était l'habituelle convocation pour la rentrée accompagnée de la liste des fournitures nécessaires.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Les sorties à Pré-au-Lards ont maintenues mais leurs dates seront tenues secrètes jusqu'au dernier moment._

_Vous trouverez sous ce pli la liste des livres et fournitures qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe_

_Veuillez acquérir les manuels et fournitures suivants pour le 1er septembre._

_Manuels : De la métamorphose humaine et de ses restrictions_ de Harpo Debette

                 _Sortilèges et enchantements _de Miranda Fauconnette

                _Traité sur les plantes médicinales et vénéneuses_ de Russule Orchidéis

                _Potions et breuvages magiques _de Vihog Oullet

               _Phénomènes astraux et magie _d'Orion Delta 

               _Maléfices supérieurs _de Novembre Sinistrose__

  _Introduction à la nécromancie _d'Iris Revenant

_Fournitures : 20 g de poudre de crâne de liche_

_                      Une dague en argent_

_                     Baume contre les brûlures sérieuses de Asklé Pioss (grande taille)_

Harry relut avec attention la liste des livres. Ils allaient étudier la nécromancie alors que celle-ci n'était généralement pas enseignée avant la dernière année et encore, seuls les ASPIC spécialisés dans l'étude des forces du mal avait accès au cours de nécromancie théorique.

Harry saisit l'un des deux parchemins restants il était également écrit de la main du professeur McGonagall.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Cette année vous allez passer vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. _

_Ces examens sont d'une grande importance puisqu'ils déterminent votre entrée en deuxième cycle et la spécialisation de l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante que vous passerez à la fin de votre septième année._

_Toutes les matières sont concernées par cet examen mais vous devrez choisir la matière dans laquelle vous souhaitez vous spécialiser avant le fin du deuxième trimestre (dans le cas contraire vous aurez d'office une spécialisation en sortilèges). _

_Vous obtenez un BUSE si vous obtenez plus de dix à un examen de fin d'année. Pour passer en second cycle vous devez être titulaire d'au moins six BUSE dont au moins deux dans votre spécialisation. _

_Des renseignements supplémentaires vous seront donnés par les professeurs des différentes matières à la fin du premier trimestre._

_Passez une agréable  fin de vacances._

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

Harry déglutit, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait passer ses BUSE à la fin de l'année. Il pensa aussitôt au devoir de potion auquel il n'avait pas commencé à apporter un début de préliminaire de réponse. Je vais devoir passer une année à la bibliothèque se dit-il amèrement. 

Harry entendit des battements d'ailes, il se retourna et vit les hiboux quitter la chambre. Il doutait qu'Errol puisse finir le voyage mais la présence d'Efrit à ses côtés le déchargea de toute inquiétude. 

Il prit la dernière lettre. C'était un petit bout de parchemin frappé du sceau de l'école, le message qui y était écrit n'était pas adressé à lui mais aux Dursley. C'était sans doute la lettre dont avait parlé Ron. Les mains un peu tremblantes, Harry lut le message.

Quand il eu fini Harry poussa un long cri de joie. Son visage était rose et il se mit à sauter comme un fou. Dans la chambre de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia un rugissement de colère retentit. Peu de temps après, l'oncle Vernon, le visage rouge vif, les cheveux dans tous les sens, la moustache frémissante et vêtu d'une robe de chambre beige ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Harry avec fracas.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de hurler comme cela en pleine nuit ? Tonna-t-il en regardant son neveu d'un air particulièrement méchant.

 Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit le papier en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

__ Mr et Mrs Dursley, _lut à voix haute l'oncle Vernon,_ Je me permets de vous écrire pour vous signifier deux choses. La première est que Mr Harry Potter est autorisé à se rendre chez la famille Weasley si ceux-ci le lui proposent et si Mr Potter le souhaite et que vous le lui autorisez. La seconde est que si Mr Potter est admis en sixième année, il entrera en deuxième cycle. Comme je vous l'avais signalé par lettre, il y aura quatorze ans le 1er Novembre, vous serez alors dégagé de toute responsabilité envers Mr Potter et le monde de la magie. Mr Potter  pourra, s'il le désire, résider par la suite à Poudlard, dans une autre famille de sorciers, si celle-ci est prête à l'accueillir,  ou bien rester à votre domicile si vous le lui permettez. _

_En vous remerciant de vous être occupé de Mr Harry Potter durant quatorze ans, je vous adresse, Mr et Mrs Dursley, mes salutations les plus respectueuses. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

La bouche ouverte, l'oncle Vernon, relut la lettre rapidement. Puis, il regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds et sans pouvoir dire un mot. D'un seul coup, il se rua dans sa chambre, sans doute pour montrer la lettre à la tante Pétunia. Harry entendit des exclamations et des sanglots de joie. Après un long moment, l'oncle Vernon revint avec un large sourire. D'une voix pleine d'entrain, il dit à Harry.

_ Vas te coucher mon garçon. Demain matin nous reparlerons de tout cela dans le calme et avec les idées claires.

L'oncle Vernon ferma la porte de la chambre et Harry alla effectivement se coucher, mais il était tellement euphorique qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir il était encore plus heureux que la nuit où il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient excités et que tous ses sentiments les plus agréables se bousculaient dans sa tête… Il allait pouvoir quitter les Dursley et le monde des moldus. Il se mit à imaginer sa future vie à Poudlard ou chez les Weasley : il se voyait déjà passer le reste de son existence sur son éclair de feu lorsque le sommeil finit par le gagner.

Le lendemain le soleil était déjà très haut quand il se réveilla. Il était dix heures et demie. Harry était abasourdi : c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas sorti de ses songes par les cris stridents de la tante Pétunia. Harry regarda sur son bureau, les lettres de Ron et de Poudlard étaient bien dessus : tous ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva une table vide et une tante Pétunia qui passait le balai.

_ Vas vite dans le salon, ton oncle t'y attend, dit-elle d'une voix presque aimable sans même lever les yeux.

Harry, étonné, se rendit dans le salon. L'oncle Vernon l'y attendait effectivement. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et l'invita à en faire autant d'un geste de la main et avec un sourire surnaturel. Sur la table basse étaient posés une théière, deux tasses et des chocolats fins Harry mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser que tout cela lui était destiné.

_ Alors, mon garçon, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement tout en avalant une praline.

L'oncle Vernon se tortillait sur son siège. Harry le devança.

_ C'est à propos de la lettre n'est-ce pas ?

_ Alors qu'en penses-tu mon garçon ? demanda Vernon Dursley l'air un peu inquiet.

_ Je pense que pour une fois c'est une nouvelle qui réjouit tout le monde, lui répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon devint rouge vif, il avait envie de lui crier dessus mais il savait que maintenant Harry n'hésiterait pas à répliquer.

_ Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? demanda Vernon d'une voix courroucée.

_ De passer en sixième année. Vous et la tante Pétunia êtes d'accord n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

_ Bien entendu, il est important de réussir sa scolarité.

Harry eut un petit ricanement : c'était bien la première (et la dernière) fois que les Dursley se souciaient de ses études.

Son oncle dû remarquer son air narquois car il se leva brusquement et se pencha vers lui en sifflant :

_ Bon, maintenant, il est temps de te mettre au travail.

Harry, interloqué le regarda comme s'il lui avait annoncé que Dudley venait de recevoir la médaille Fields.

_ Je dois continuer à faire travailler Dudley ? demanda-t-il

_ Non, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Je parle de tes devoirs de vacances. Ce serait trop bête que tu rates ton année à cause de cela.

Pour Harry, la vie à Privet Drive était devenue presque supportable. Bien sûr les Dursley déployaient des exploits de méchanceté et de mesquinerie pour, d'une part, entacher la bonne humeur de Harry et d'autre part, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'une fois parti, nul ne voulait plus le revoir dans cette maison. Mais, Harry ne se gênait plus pour se rebeller et plus d'une fois, il avait envoyé une réplique bien cinglante aux agressions de son oncle et de sa tante il aurait même été presque ravi de voir la tante Marge (la sœur de Vernon, un dame acariâtre qui détestait Harry), rien que pour pouvoir lui dire tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

En plus de pouvoir répondre aux Dursley, Harry pouvait maintenant faire ses devoirs en toute tranquillité. En effet, l'oncle Vernon avait déclaré que nul ne devait déranger Harry quand celui-ci étudiait toutes ses « imbécillités ». Dudley avait d'ailleurs été privé de télévision pendant toute une après-midi pour avoir tenté de voler à Harry son monstrueux livre des monstres, un ouvrage consacré aux créatures magiques qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à essayer de mordre le lecteur. L'incident avait ravi Harry : son cousin puni pour avoir dérober un livre qui avait failli lui dévorer la main même dans un conte il ne l'aurait pas imaginé.

Il avait presque oublié la menace de Lord Voldemort lorsque, la veille de son départ définitif de Privet Drive, Hedwige revint avec la réponse de Sirius. Harry ouvrit la lettre avec fébrilité, en plus d'un mot, il y trouva une bague en argent ornée d'une pierre de couleur cyan. Des runes étaient gravées sur la bague. Harry reposa la bague et lut le mot.

_Harry,_

_Surtout fais attention ! La  lettre que tu as reçues m'inquiète au plus haut point car elle n'est que le dernier signe d'une série d'événements montrant le retour de Voldemort aux affaires. Cependant, le plus inquiétant est celui-ci : on dit que les mangemorts ont réussi à prendre Durmstrang. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais tu dois savoir que Durmstrang était l'une des résidences préférée de Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. D'après ce que j'ai compris, certains élèves de Durmstrang viendraient étudier à Poudlard cette année. Je sais que tu ne t'entendais pas mal avec Krum mais fais quand même attention, tous ne sont pas comme lui et le « cadeau » de notre ennemi pourrait bien être l'un d'entre eux. A propos de la menace de Voldemort, il est inutile de prévenir Dumbledore, je l'ai déjà fait. Je te le répète, fais très attention ! Cette fois ci je ne pourrais pas facilement venir donc ne commet pas d'imprudences. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose préviens moi ainsi que Dumbledore._

_ Prend soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Sirius_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient mis Sirius et Lupin pour que son impulsif parrain ne puisse pas débarquer alors qu'il était en danger. Harry ne s'inquiétait plus pour lui malgré les avertissements de Sirius, mais bien pour les deux amis.

A la suite du mot de Sirius, Lupin avait écrit quelques lignes.

_Harry,_

_Comme Sirius, je te conseille la prudence. Je crains que ce soit cette année que vous auriez eu besoin de Fol-Œil à Poudlard, mais il est trop occupé en ce moment. En tout cas, il n'est plus question de te balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs et dans le parc, même sous ta cape d'invisibilité._

_Tu trouveras avec cette lettre la bague de Nether elle te permettra de lancer des sorts sans avoir à te servir de ta baguette magique mais, fais attention, car cela te fatiguera assez rapidement._

_Bon courage pour tes BUSE,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry regarda la bague. Il mourrait d'envie de l'essayer mais en tant que sorcier de premier cycle, il lui était interdit de lancer des sorts durant les vacances d'été.

Harry rangea la bague dans une petite boite qui contenait déjà un strutoscope que lui avait offert Ron il y a deux ans, une paire de multiplettes et la figurine de bois que lui avait offert Hagrid. Puis, il rangea ses affaires pour être prêt à partir le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit ses affaires dans l'allée du 4, Privet Drive. Les Dursley étaient sur le seuil pour assister au départ de leur neveu.

_ Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour partir ? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

_ Je vais appeler un bus, répondit Harry en saisissant la cage de Hedwige pour la poser sur le trottoir.

_ Appeler un bus… répéta, dubitatif, l'oncle Vernon.

_ Oui avec ma baguette ma…

_ Je ne veux pas savoir ! Coupa Vernon, les yeux exorbités.

Harry haussa les épaules. L'oncle Vernon s'avança vers Harry mais celui-ci s'était déjà retourné et agita deux fois sa baguette.

Aussitôt, une explosion retentit et un bus à impérial sur lequel il était écris MAGICOBUS apparu et s'arrêta au niveau de Harry. 

Les Dursley étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils ne crièrent même pas. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient subitement d'être privés d'oxygène.

Harry paya Stan, le contrôleur du bus, qui rentra les valises et la cage dans le véhicule, puis il se tourna vers les Dursley et leur dit au revoir. L'oncle Vernon, sorti vingt livres de sa poche et les tendit à Harry.

_ Tiens, dit-il, tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

Harry éclata de rire.

_ Non merci, j'ai un petit tas d'or qui m'attend dans le coffre d'une banque à Londres.

Il leur redit au revoir et monta dans le bus. Celui-ci disparu avec un bruit d'explosion laissant les Dursley, la bouche ouverte, sur le bord de la route.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer paske j'l'ai pas encore fait : tous les personnages de cette fics appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf un qui n'appartient qu'à moi et d'autre qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux même (mais j'espère qu'ils ne se reconnaîtront pas).

Chapitre 4 : Rencontres au Chemin de Traverse

_ Alors comment ça va Neville.

Harry éclata de rire. La première fois qu'il avait pris le magicobus, il était en cavale et prétendait s'appeler Neville Londubat.

_ Très bien, je voudrais aller au Chemin de Traverse.

_Pas de problème. On y sera dans combien de temps Ern ? demanda Stan au chauffeur.

_ Deux heures tout au plus, grogna Ernie.

Harry regarda la route avant de s'allonger sur son lit visiblement, Ernie n'avait toujours pas appris à conduire, le bus avançait en faisant très régulièrement de violentes embardées à droite ou à gauche, obligeant les arbres, les panneaux de signalisation ou même les maisons à faire de grands bonds de coté pour le laisser passer. 

Stan apporta à Harry une tasse de chocolat qui se renversa entièrement avant que le jeune garçon la saisisse : le bus avait une fois de plus quitté la route. 

_ Pas grave, Stan, dit Harry devant la mine déconfite du contrôleur. Tu pourrais me prêter le journal ?

_ Bien sûr Harry, c'est  bien de te mettre à lire.

Harry se releva un peu et se mit à feuilleter la gazette des sorciers. Il grimaça en parcourant les gros titres : jamais il n'avait lu une édition aussi sinistre. Les mangemorts étaient de retours et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Si la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande étaient à peu près épargnées, ce n'était pas le cas de l'Europe de l'Est : en Bulgarie, en Hongrie, en Moldavie et en Russie, les meurtres de moldus, de cracmols et d'aurors allaient croissants, on notait aussi la disparition d'artefacts magiques rares et dangereux partout dans le monde. Cependant, au milieu de ces mauvaises nouvelles, Harry crut discerner un rayon d'espoir : Suite à l'évasion des Lestranges, deux des plus fidèles et cruels serviteurs de Voldemort qui étaient enfermés à Azkaban, Alastor Maugrey était sorti de sa retraite et avait réuni un groupe de chasseurs de mages noirs qui commençait à obtenir de bons résultats. Le ministre de la magie n'avait cependant pas estimé souhaitable de retirer aux détraqueurs leur rôle de gardien de la prison et ce malgré les revendications d'une grande partie des sorciers travaillant au ministère.

Alors que Harry était en train de lire un article qui rapportait que l'on était toujours sans nouvelle de Lucius Malefoy, Stan vint lui taper sur l'épaule.

_ On arrive au Chemin de Traverse.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard et avec un crissement de pneu impressionnant, le magicobus s'immobilisa devant un minuscule pub à la devanture miteuse. 

Harry rendit le journal à Stan et se leva.

Le pub s'appelait le Chaudron Baveur, c'était le portail entre le Londres des moldus et le Chemin  de Traverse, une rue spécialement dédiée à la sorcellerie. Traînant ses affaires, Harry y entra. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était presque huit heures et demie. Le patron du pub, un vieil homme au faciès inquiétant mais au regard joyeux accouru vers lui.

_ Monsieur Potter, lui dit-il à voix basse, comme je suis content de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

_ Non, non, monsieur Tom, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir.

_ Allons, allons, pas de monsieur avec moi. Alors mon garçon que puis-je faire pour toi ?

 Harry lui commanda un grand verre de Mutalait, un lait qui changeait de goût à chaque gorgée, puis lui demanda s'il pouvait laisser ses affaires ici le temps qu'il fasse ses courses. Avec un sourire plein de trous, Tom lui répondit qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et l'aida à porter sa malle, son chaudron et la cage d'Hedwige jusque derrière le comptoir. 

Harry avait déjà trouvé un cadeau pour Mr Weasley et Percy, l'un des garçons de la famille Weasley et il pensait qu'il trouverait au Chemin de Traverse de quoi combler le reste de la famille. 

Comme à chaque fois, Harry se rendit à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers (tenue par des gobelins), afin de retirer de quoi régler ses achats durant toute l'année. Il fila ensuite vers le magasin d'équipements pour le Quidditch. Avant de rentrer il resta quelques instants devant la vitrine pour contempler les nouveautés. A sa grande surprise il vit que plusieurs modèles de détecteurs de cognards, dont celui que lui avait offert Hermione, étaient présentés.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin désert, le vendeur, un petit homme, qui avait sans doute du être bien bâti il y a quelques années, s'avança vers lui en souriant.

_ Mon premier client de la journée, bonjour monsieur.

_ Bonjour, répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

_ Mais vous êtes… Harry Potter ! s'exclama le vendeur, les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice de Harry.

_ Euh oui, c'est moi, balbutia Harry en rabattant machinalement une mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Depuis cinq ans, les sorciers n'arrêtaient pas de s'extasier en voyant l'éclair gravé sur son front, même s'il commençait à s'y habituer, Harry trouvait tout de même cela très gênant. 

_ Est-ce que vous avez une robe des Canons de Chudley, demanda-t-il à l'homme qui ne cessait de regarder le haut de son crâne avec des yeux ronds.

Les Canons de Chudley, bien quelle fusse très mal placée au championnat depuis près de vingt ans, était l'équipe préférée de Ron.

_ Oh oui bien sûr ! C'est pour offrir ou pour vous-même ?

_ Pour offrir.

L'homme alla chercher le maillot en grommelant un « drôle de cadeau » que Harry n'entendit pas. Pendant ce temps, Harry fit le tour du magasin, il s'arrêta devant un magnifique vif d'or signé par Edward Pixifly, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, il examina les différents modèles de balais présentés – dont l'éclair de feu, le meilleur balais présent sur le marché – mais ce fut surtout une batte servant à repousser les cognards qui attira son attention. De couleur verte et un peu plus grande que les autres, elle était posée sur un coussin comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique. En regardant plus près, Harry vit que le manche de la batte était couvert de fines runes argentées.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry au vendeur qui finissait d'emballer le maillot.

_ Oh ça, dit l'homme en levant la tête, c'est un nouveau modèle de batte, spécialement conçu pour le Teigneux.

_ Le Teigneux ?

_ Eh bien oui, le Teigneux, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant.

La mine interloquée de Harry lui indiqua que, justement, il n'était pas au courant.

_ Mais où étiez vous le mois dernier ? Tous les passionnés de quidditch ne parlent que de cela. Bon, au mois de juillet, la fédération internationale de quidditch a estimé que les matchs n'étaient plus aussi palpitants en raison de l'amélioration du niveau des attrapeurs. Ils ont alors décidé que dorénavant, un troisième cognard rentrera en jeu il est plus rapide, plus prompte à virer et ne s'en prend qu'aux attrapeurs ou au porteur du souaffle. C'est cela le Teigneux.

Harry grimaça, il commençait à comprendre l'intérêt du détecteur, avec l'arrivé d'un troisième cognard particulièrement meurtrier, les matchs de Quidditch promettaient d'être sérieusement mouvementés.

_ Combien coûte-t-elle ? 

_ Huit gallions et neuf mornilles, dit le vendeurs les yeux brillants.

_ J'en achète deux. Vous pouvez les emballer séparément ?

Quand Harry revint au Chaudron baveur, il était presque onze heures et il avait acheté de quoi combler tous les Weasley : En plus de la robe des Canons pour Ron et des battes pour les jumeaux, il avait trouvé une boucle d'oreille avec une canine de sphinx pour Bill, un jeu de quidditch miniature pour Charlie, une statuette de chat pour Ginny et un parfum à l'iris pour Mrs Weasley. Quant à Percy et à Mr Weasley, il savait que le traité sur le droit des entreprises ainsi que le grille-pain usagé qu'il avait pris chez les Dursley avant de partir les combleraient d'aise.

En souriant, il alla ranger tous ses présents dans sa malle et alla s'asseoir au bar pour boire un milk-shake à la citrouille. 

Hermione fut la première à arrivée. Elle venait du Chemin de Traverse, et, dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry la regarda drôlement, il trouvait que la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés et au visage rayonnant qui se trouvait devant lui avait changé depuis la fin du mois de Juin, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer en quoi.

_ Alors Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Je dois vraiment répondre ?

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry remarqua ce qui l'avait perturbé, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Hermione Granger s'était maquillée. 

Alors qu'elle commençait juste à lui parler de ses vacances en Bulgarie, les Weasley entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Toute la famille était là. A l'exception de Mr Weasley, qui était chauve, tous avaient des cheveux roux flamboyants, des taches de rousseur et portaient des robes de couleur chaudes, si bien, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un incendie venait de débouler dans le pub.

Mrs Weasley fut la première auprès de Harry et elle l'étreignit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années.

_ Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux embrassades.

_ B...Bien, merci.

_ Maman ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Fred et George, lâches-le où il va finir par étouffer.

Un à un les Weasley saluèrent Harry et Hermione.

_ Tiens, tu mets du rouge à lèvre maintenant ? dit Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se dandina sur sa chaise.

_ Et comment va ce cher Viktor ? Demanda George sur le même ton que son frère.

Hermione baissa la tête elle était encore plus rouge que la robe de Bill. Harry ainsi que toute la famille Weasley éclata de rire, à l'exception de Ron et de Percy  qui jugea la remarque de son frère extrêmement vulgaire. 

Tout le monde s'était remis à discuter de chose et d'autre bien qu'il fut surtout question de quidditch et du retour de Voldemort, lorsque Mr Weasley, les yeux étincelants,  demanda à Hermione où étaient ses parents. Les parents de Hermione étaient des moldus et Arthur Weasley se passionnait pour tout ce qui avait trait aux moldus. Cette passion aidant, à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Mr et Mrs Granger, ces derniers ne pouvaient se débarrasser de lui qu'après lui avoir expliquer pendant plusieurs minutes le fonctionnement d'un four à micro-onde ou d'une fraise de dentiste.

_ Ils ne sont pas là je suis venue avec quelqu'un d'autre, bafouilla-t-elle, visiblement très gênée.

Mr Weasley la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que quelqu'un lui avait dérobé sa fantastique collection de piles et de prises électriques.

_ Avec qui es-tu venu ? Demanda Ron.

Très crispée, Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand…

Viktor Krum fit son entrée au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait des sourcils épais et toujours froncés, le dos rond et la démarche gauche. Son apparition provoqua un début d'émeute dans le pub, tous les clients s'étant levé pour aller lui serrer la main ou lui réclamer un autographe – Viktor Krum était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, finaliste lors de la dernière coupe du monde. Embarrassé,  Krum signa à la va-vite quelques bouts de papiers et salua maladroitement plusieurs personnes. Une fois les esprits calmés, il s'avança vers Hermione, Harry et les Weasley, il les salua un à un et Charlie venait à peine de se souvenir comment fermer la bouche lorsque le célèbre joueur lui serra la main.  Ron, lui, adressa un bref signe de tête à Krum en le regardant d'un air à la fois admiratif et agacé.

Une fois les présentations faîtes, le petit groupe se dispersa dans le Chemin de Traverse en se donnant rendez-vous devant Fleury & Bott à midi. Les jumeaux partirent à la recherche de Lee Jordan, l'un de leur ami alors que Percy, Bill et Charlie, qui avait toujours du mal à détourner son regard de Viktor Krum, se dirigèrent vers Gringotts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Krum se rendirent en premier chez Mrs Guipure pour acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier, celles de l'an dernier leur arrivant maintenant assez largement au dessus des chevilles. 

Dans le magasin, Harry se regarda dans le miroir, il n'avait pas changé durant les vacances, il était toujours petit pour son âge, maigre, avec de grands yeux verts derrière une paire de lunettes ronde et des cheveux en bataille que nul peigne ne parvenait à ordonner.

Une fois sortie de la boutique, Hermione attacha son enseigne de préfète à sa robe. Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas desserré la mâchoire depuis l'arrivée de Krum émit un petit ricanement.

_  Quoi ? Demanda Hermione

_ Continue comme cela et tu vas finir par disserter sur les fonds de chaudrons.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et Harry imagina la jeune fille avec les lunettes en écaille de Percy, l'un des frères de Ron qui avait été préfet puis préfet-en-chef  avant de finir au ministère à étudier, entre autre, la qualité des chaudrons importés. 

_ A propos de fonds de chaudrons, quelqu'un a réussi le devoir de Rogue ? Demanda Ron

Les deux autres firent une grimace de dégoût.

_ J'ai réussi à faire un rouleau de parchemin mais ça a été dur, dit Hermione, en plus j'ai plus parlé de la lymphe de cocatrix que d'autre chose.

_ Je serai prêt à parier que Binns a été nommé à la place de Rogue.

Binns était l'unique enseignant fantôme de Poudlard, il enseignait l'histoire de la magie mais sa voix monocorde et l'absence de passion dans ses cours rendaient interminables les heures passées avec lui. 

_ Tu aurais pu demander à Percy, dit Harry.

_ C'est vrai que c'est le genre de sujet dont il raffole mais il a énergiquement refusé de m'aider.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez un armurier pour acheter leur dague en argent puis entrèrent ensuite chez Mycellius Alambic, un des nombreux apothicaires de la rue pour se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions, ainsi que du baume contre les brûlures. 

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique, ils virent les jumeaux et Lee Jordan accourir vers eux.

_ Hé ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il y a à coté de chez Ollivander ? demanda un Fred surexcité.

_ Un loueur de trolls ! Cria Lee sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Aussitôt, le petit groupe se mit à courir en direction du magasin de baguettes magiques, les jumeaux bousculant pas mal de monde tellement ils avaient hâtes de leur montrer la curiosité.

Ils se frayèrent un passage au milieu d'une foule agglutinée autours d'une haute estrade. Sur celle-ci, un sorcier vêtu d'une robe gris souris vantait la qualité des créatures qu'il louait. Derrière lui se tenaient trois énormes trolls des montagnes ainsi qu'un orque. Les orques étaient des créatures d'une taille supérieure à celle d'un très grand humain, ils étaient très musclés et leur tête ressemblait à celle d'un sanglier avec leur groin, leurs canines inférieures qui leurs sortaient de la bouche et leurs petits yeux stupides.

Au dessus des créatures on pouvait lire sur un grand panneau : « Gardes du corps de Romain Largeron, sept gallions par jour ». 

Sur l'estrade, le sorcier, sans doute Romain Largeron lui-même était en train de vanter les qualités du plus gros des trois trolls. Le loueur de trolls devait avoir 22 ou 23 ans, il était assez grand avec les épaules larges, son visage était chaleureux et constellé de quelques boutons, ses oreilles un peu décollées, ses incisives assez proéminentes et une paire de fines lunettes était posée sur son nez droit. Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes accompagnés de gesticulations en tout genre et n'hésitait pas à abuser des superlatifs pour vanter son offre.

_ Allons mesdames et messieurs, regardez ces trolls ! Ils sont laids, certes, mais quelle musculature ! Ce sont les meilleurs spécimens du célèbre éleveur gallois Terry Pratchett ! En ces temps difficiles, je vous offre la sécurité pour seulement sept gallions par jour ou dix mornilles par heure ! Et à ce prix là, j'me tranche la gorge !

Le groupe s'éloigna du stand de Largeron en riant. Alors qu'ils repassaient devant la boutique d'Ollivander, Ron, qui discutait avec Harry percuta une jeune fille qui sortait du magasin.

Elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, sa peau était pâle, son visage presque parfaitement ovale et ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un T-shirt avec un col en V. Ron l'aida à se relever en balbutiant quelques excuses mais la jeune fille le regardait avec un œil mauvais. 

_ Excusez nous, dit Harry, nous étions en train de parler et nous ne vous avons pas vus.

Lorsque la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry, son visage se fit plus avenant. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et lui serra la main.

_ Je m'appelle Lauréline, Lauréline Vostrop et tu dois être Harry Potter, dit-elle en faisant signe de dessiner un éclair sur son front.

_ Oui, répondit-il, tu es à Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

_ J'y rentre cette année, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Alors qu'il allait lui présenter les autres, Harry entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentir derrière lui.

_  Monsieur Potter ! Décidément vous êtes inévitables.

Tous se retournèrent et firent face à un homme tout de noir vêtu, il avait le visage cireux, les yeux noirs et glacials et ses cheveux gras lui tombaient sur la nuque.

_ Bonjour, professeur Rogue, dit Harry sans parvenir à retenir une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Avec un rictus mauvais, Rogue le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire un pas sans que vous vous trouviez dans mes pattes, Potter, demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, avec votre fidèle Weasley bien entendu.

_ Je me suis souvent demandé la même chose, dit Fred d'un ton badin.

_ À votre propos bien sûr, ajouta George.

 Rogue les fixa d'un air méprisant, puis s'adressant à Lauréline d'une voix cassante, il dit :

_ Si vous avez fini de discuter, Mademoiselle Vostrop, nous pourrions continuer nos affaires… Je ne tiens pas trop à m'attarder ici.

Elle hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à Rogue, qui avait déjà tourné les talons avant de disparaître dans la foule, elle se retourna et adressa un sourire à Harry et à Ron.

_ Elle est pas mal, dit Fred, dommage qu'elle soit avec Rogue.

_ En tout cas vous allez passer une bonne année en potion, après ce que vous lui avez dit.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Harry, dit George avec un sourire, il te détestera toujours plus que nous.

Alors qu'ils avaient repris leur chemin vers Fleury & Bott, Hermione semblait soucieuse.

_ C'est quand même curieux, finit-elle par lâcher, elle est un peu vieille pour rentrer à Poudlard.

_ Peut-être qu'avant elle était dans une autre école, proposa Harry.

_ Au fait Viktor, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Ron d'une voix sourde.

Krum fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

_ J'ai été nommé dirrrecteurrr de Durrrmstrrrang et comme nous ne pouvions pas étudier là bas, Dumbledorrre a prrroposé à ceux qui parrrle anglais de venirrr à Poudlarrrd.

Krum s'adressa ensuite à Harry.

_ Harrry, tu es attrrrapeurrr, n'est ce pas, avec le nouveau cognarrrd, les choses vont êtrrre plus compliquées.

Harry acquiesça, mais les jumeaux protestèrent : en tant que batteurs, ils considéraient que plus il y avait de cognards à frapper, plus ils prendraient de plaisir à jouer au quidditch.

Ils achetèrent leurs livres chez Fleury & Bott et, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, Ron se cogna de nouveau à Lauréline qui, elle, entrait.

_ Décidément, ça devient une habitude, dit-elle en riant. Alors que Ron, ramassait ses livres, Severus Rogue entra à son tour dans la librairie.

_ Encore vous ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant Harry, Hermione et les frères Weasley.

_ J'allais le dire, dit Ron en se relevant. 

Cette fois-ci, Rogue renonça à tout commentaire et disparu entre les rayonnages.

Dehors ils discutèrent un peu, puis, lorsque Mr et Mrs Weasley accompagnés du reste de la famille vinrent les rejoindre, Viktor Krum et Hermione prirent congé du petit groupe et s'en allèrent. Mrs Weasley vérifia qu'ils avaient bien tout acheté puis, à leur tour, les Weasley et Harry se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

                                               ………………………………………………………………

Si quelqu'un lit cette fics, ça serait gentil de me laisser un review. Ça ne prend pas longtemps et moi cela m'aide et me motive.


	6. Chapitre 5

Réponse aux review :

Un grand merci à Lily la Tigresse, Coda (qu'exceptionnellement je ne fouetterai pas) et bibi () pour leurs encouragements (ça fait tout chaud à mon petit cœur).

Remerciements spéciaux pour Lily la Tigresse et Coda pour leur aide technique : ça faisait un peu quiche de supplier les review et, en même temps, de les bloquer. Merci encore.

J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine.

SINISTROSE

Chapitre 5 : Rêve au Terrier

Les deux semaines que Harry passa au Terrier furent les plus heureuses de sa vie car, comme à chacune de ses venues, les Weasley se montraient d'une gentillesse infinie à son égard et, Mr et Mrs Weasley s'étaient proposé de l'accueillir durant les vacances d'été l'année suivante. 

Les Weasley avaient tous été ravis des cadeaux que leur avait fait Harry surtout Mr Weasley qui passait tout son maigre temps libre à démonter, enchanter et remonter le grille-pain, si bien que la dernière fois que Harry avait vu l'objet, celui-ci pris une forme proche de celle d'un mixeur. 

Finalement, Mrs Weasley avait acceptée que Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux aillent jouer au quidditch dans un petit pré entouré d'arbres que la famille possédait mais à condition qu'ils ne s'absentent pas plus de trois heures d'affiler. Les nouvelles battes de Fred et George faisaient des merveilles et envoyaient les balles de tennis que Ron et Harry leur envoyaient à des distances phénoménales. Ils durent cependant modérer leur enthousiasme car leur de leur premier entrainement, George avait frappé si fort qu'une balle était passé au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre de Percy à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Par chance, Percy était absent ce jour là mais les jumeaux reçurent une réprimande mémorable de la part de Mrs Weasley et furent condamné à dégnomer le jardin et à ranger leur chambre, ce qui les occupa pour le reste de la journée.

Percy ne travaillait plus au ministère, « pour un an, tout au plus » selon ses dires, mais il ne séjournait que rarement eu Terrier.

_ Il passe la plupart de son temps dans la famille de sa Pénélope chérie, expliqua un jour Ron à Harry, en imitant la voix aigue de son frère à la fin de la phrase.

_ Mais, elle, elle ne veut plus venir ici, dit Fred d'un air ronchon, pourtant nous on l'aimait bien.

_ Ouais, renchérit George, les Deauclair sont une vieille famille plutôt riche, alors le Terrier…

_ Je crois plutôt qu'elle à décider d'attendre un peu avant de se retrouver de nouveau avec des plumes sur le dos, chuchota Ron à Harry.

Harry réprima un éclat de rire, il imaginait très bien les jumeaux offrir, avec une apparente innocence, une crème canari à la fiancée de Percy en guise de bienvenue au sein de la famille Weasley. Et il imaginait également très bien la tête de Percy en voyant Pénélope avec des plumes jaunes sur le dos.

Si Percy était souvent chez les Deauclair, il passait tout le temps qu'il restait au Terrier à rappeler aux vacanciers qu'ils devaient absolument finir leurs devoirs de vacances, mais, il refusait catégoriquement de les aider, prétextant qu'il ne serait pas là pour les aider au moment où ils devraient passer leurs BUSE ou leur ASPIC.

Finalement, le 31 août, Ron et Harry bâclèrent leur devoir de potion avant de manger, bien qu'il doute que leur copie soit pire que la moyenne et bien qu'ils soient certain que Rogue leur réserverait son commentaire le plus méprisant, ils ne souciaient plus vraiment des conséquences de leur non travail depuis que Fred et George leur eurent assuré que le maître des potions fixait toujours son contrôle final de cinquième année sur la potion d'agonie. Percy avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'ils lui dirent qu'ils n'étaient parvenus qu'à remplir la moitié d'un rouleau de parchemin mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Alors que Ron, finissait sa malle, Harry remarqua que la cage de coquecigrue, le hibou nain de son ami, était de retour avec, à l'intérieur le bruyant et très mouvant volatile.

_ Papa me l'avait emprunté durant les vacances, ils ont tellement de travail et de hiboux à envoyer qu'ils étaient en pénurie de chouettes postales, expliqua Ron.

Mr Weasley rentrait en effet fort tard dans la soirée et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Cependant, la vue du grille-pain en pièce détaché le requinquait bien vite. Bill était retourné en Egypte le lendemain de l'arrivée de Harry et Charlie travaillait maintenant pour le ministère en tant que dresseur de guivres dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

Mr Weasley confirma à Harry que les activités des mangemorts en Grande-Bretagne étaient plutôt discrètes, ce qui avait conforté  Fudge, le ministre de la magie, dans son obstination à nier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres cependant, lorsque Harry questionna Mr Weasley sur Maugrey et son groupe d'aurors, celui-ci ne voulu rien lui dire et son ton était catégorique.

Le dernier repas au Terrier fut des plus agité Fred et George révélant quelques unes de leurs farces et attrapes telles que les cuillers repousse-liquide, qui transformait en cauchemar toute tentative de déguster l'excellente soupe à la rhubarbe de Mrs Weasley, les chocolats pousstifs qui firent que même Mr Weasley se retrouva durent un bon quart d'heure affublé d'une chevelure à faire blêmir d'envie un groupe de hard-rock, les pétards à écho qui répercutaient pendant plusieurs secondes  toute parole prononcée après leur explosion ou encore les chapeau d'aveugles dont la taille varier constamment afin de tomber devant les yeux quelque soit la personne qui le porte. Cependant, lorsque George offrit à Percy l'une des désormais célèbres crème-canari, pendant que Fred lui demandait des nouvelles de Pénélope Deauclair, Mr Weasley jugea plus prudent d'envoyer tout le monde au lit avant que Percy et Mrs Weasley, qui s'étaient mis à gonfler, n'éclatent.

Harry, le ventre plein et l'esprit en paix, ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Cette nuit là, il fit un rêve qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis le début des vacances : Il était avec Cédric Diggory dans une foret inquiétante qui ressemblait à la foret interdite près de Poudlard. Ils marchaient sans rien se dire depuis près de cinq minutes lorsqu'un serpent géant, sortit de nulle part, se dressa devant eux. Cédric le poussa en arrière, et sorti sa baguette magique. Le serpent se transforma alors en Lord Voldemort Cédric lança un sortilège de désarmement sur le mage noir mais il n'eut aucun effet. Voldemort leva sa baguette.

_  AVADA KEDAVRA ! Cria-t-il.

Diggory s'effondra, les bras en croix, il était déjà mort lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

Les autres nuits, Voldemort plantait alors ses yeux écarlates dans les siens et il se réveillait en sursaut, mais, cette nuit là, ce fut différent, Voldemort disparu d'un seul coup et il entendu une voix douce et séduisante lui chanter :

_Pauvre petit enfant perdu,_

_Qui se débat sans rien savoir,_

_Dans quel théâtre il évolue,_

_Quel est le pantin ce soir._

_Tu t'enfonces dans un néant,_

_Petit être sans avenir,_

_Annonciateur de grands tourments,_

_Pour ceux qui osent te chérir._

Harry se réveilla avec un hurlement sourd. Il était en sueur mais, contrairement aux autres soirs, sa cicatrice n'était pas brûlante mais glacée et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser. Lorsque la douleur se fit moins forte, il essaya de rassembler les souvenirs qu'il avait de son rêve, il y était question d'un pantin, d'un théâtre de tourments mis il ne savait pas pour qui. Harry fut sorti de sa méditation par un léger ronflement de Ron, qui dormait à coté de lui. Il toucha sa cicatrice, elle était toujours froide comme un glaçon. En faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit, Harry se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige, il la réveilla en la caressant du bout des doigts puis saisit un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre sur le bureau de Ron et se mit à écrire à Sirius.

Il avait presque fini sa lettre lorsque les chandelles accrochées aux murs de sa chambre s'allumèrent.

_ Tu y verras plus clair, dit Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry le remercia et continua à écrire.

_ C'est pour qui ?

_ Sirius, répondit Harry en mettant le point final.

Harry plia la lettre et alla l'attacher à la patte de Hedwige.

_ Vas trouver Sirius, lui dit-il en la caressant. Hedwige hulula doucement, comme pour le rassurer, lui mordilla les doigts et s'envola. Harry resta appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre quelques minutes après que sa chouette ait disparu dans l'obscurité, les yeux dans le vague, il se sentait inquiet, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Ron qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ca ne va pas, dit son ami d'une voix sourde.

_ Mais si, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Sirius, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de prendre un air joyeux.

Mais Ron continuait de le regarder d'un air anxieux.

_ Non, tu as raison, ça ne va pas, concéda Harry en glissant le long du mur. Ron s'accroupit et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

 Harry lui raconta alors tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : ses cauchemars, les douleurs de sa cicatrice, le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Cédric Diggory et même la lettre de Voldemort.

_ Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'exclama Ron. Bon, tu as écris à Dumbledore ?

_ Sirius l'a fait.

_ Ecoutes, reprit Ron, le mieux c'est d'appliquer la méthode Maugrey Fol-Œil : vigilance constante ! Cette année, pas question de parcourir le château et le parc de long en large une fois la nuit tombée.

_On dirait Hermione, se moqua Harry.

_ Tu n'as plus la carte du Maraudeur et c'est tant mieux, continua  Ron  comme si Harry n'avait rien dit, ça te dissuadera peut-être de vouloir jouer les explorateurs nocturnes.

_ Je te rappelle que la plupart du temps tu étais avec moi.

_ Mouais, bougonna Ron avant de continuer sa liste des précautions à prendre.

Quand il eut fini, Harry le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Finalement Fred et George ont raison. Si tu continues comme cela tu risque de piquer le poste de préfet-en-chef à Hermione.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient maintenant bien réveillés et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, notamment des supplices qu'ils pourraient faire subir à, Drago Malefoy, leur ennemi depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Soudain, Harry aborda le sujet de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

_ Tu sais qu'il va falloir remplacer Olivier et Angélina, tu devrais te présenter.

_ Je ne t'ai pas attendu, dit Ron, Fred et George m'ont entraîné tous les jours devant la maison avant que tu n'arrives, je pense être un bon gardien maintenant.

_ Mais sur quel balais ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si je suis pris, Charlie m'a promis de m'envoyer un comète 260, tu sais, comme celui de Cho Chang.

Lorsque Ron prononça le nom de la très jolie attrapeuse des Serdaigle, les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent mais son ami fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

_ Tu crois que Durmstrang participera ? demanda Ron.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tenir Krum éloigné d'un balais bien longtemps, en plus, il va sans doute vouloir montrer à Hermione qu'il est bien le meilleur… même avec l'arrivée du Teigneux.

_ Ah, Viktor Krum, soupira Ron. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais tant être un batteur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Comme tous les matins de rentrée à Poudlard, le Terrier était en ébullition, Fred et George ne faisaient d'ailleurs rien pour endiguer le chaos ambiant, puisqu'il allumaient, « accidentellement » et régulièrement, des pétards à écho. Finalement après une colère de Mrs Weasley qui avait fait trembler la maison sur ses faibles fondations et deux traces de sa main potelée sur les joues des jumeaux, qui avaient trouvé amusant de réveiller Ginny avec un immense seau d'eau et de glisser des suçacides dans ses bonbons, tout le monde était entassé dans la nouvelle voiture des Weasley. Une fois encore, il s'agissait d'une épave que Mr Weasley avait racheté à un moldu pour une poignée de livres et u'il avait démonté puis remonter sans oublier, au passage, d'enchanter le moindre centimètre carré du véhicule.

Ainsi, l'habitacle s'en était trouvé grandement amélioré, car malgré leurs malles et les cages des trois hiboux, ils logeaient tous sans aucun problème dans la vieille Rover.

Harry qui avait toujours pensé que Mrs Weasley était une femme d'une grande prudence dans tous ce qu'elle faisait s'aperçut qu'une fois au volant, la petite femme replète se révélait être une véritable furie. En la regardant conduire, Harry fut persuadé que Mr Weasley avait enchanté la voiture pour éviter qu'elle puisse quitter la route même Fred et George étaient livides et leurs yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Une fois arrivés à Londres, la densité du trafic empêcha Mrs Weasley de poursuivre ses exploits. Elle se débrouillait cependant pour arrivé toujours la première aux feux rouges et pour que les bouchons ne la gêne pas trop.

Grâce aux performances de Mrs Weasley, ils arrivèrent avec trois quart d'heure d'avance à la gare de King's Cross. Ils mirent leurs bagages sur des chariots et se dirigèrent vers les quais. Deux par deux, et aussi discrètement que possible, ils passèrent à travers la barrière métallique qui séparaient les quais 9 et 10 et arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ . Le Poudlard Express, rouge et fumant, était déjà en gare ainsi qu'une petite partie des élèves qui devaient monter à bord. Harry aperçurent le professeur Chourave, une petite sorcière bonhomme et rondouillarde qui enseignait la botanique, en train de discuter avec un garçon grand et efflanqué, avec des cheveux roux et qui portait des lunettes en écaille.

_ Maman, qu'est ce que Percy fait là ? demanda Fred, l'air courroucé.

_ Allons George, au ministère ils ont exigé qu'il repasse son diplôme, répondit George.

_ Histoire d'avoir la paix pendant un an, finit Ron.

_ Ca suffit ! dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix sans appel. Si Percy va à Poudlard, c'est à la demande de Dumbledore, poursuivit-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

_ Alors c'est qu'il définitivement devenu fou, Dumbledore, commenta George sur un ton très bas.

Alors que Mrs Weasley allait embrasser Percy, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait sur le quai une personne que nul ne venait saluer.

Il portait une robe de sorcier d'un noir profond dont le capuchon cachait le visage, debout, à l'ombre de la locomotive, ne laissant paraître de sa peau que sa longue et fine main droite qui était agrippée à un bâton presque aussi haut que lui et dont le pommeau était un cristal de couleur bleu. Harry pensa à Voldemort mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit : sa cicatrice ne lui faisait absolument pas mal et la peau de l'homme n'avait pas la couleur de lait de celle du mage noir mais plutôt celle d'un parchemin jauni par le temps.

Harry allait appeler Ron, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Percy et Mrs Weasley se dirigeaient vers eux.

Percy paraissait plus cérémonieux et plus arrogant que jamais il affichait l'air supérieur de ceux qui ont monté les étages de la réussite sans s'arrêter aux paliers.

_ Ah, mon cher Harry, c'est un réel plaisir de te voir, vraiment.

_ Moi de même, Percy, je te prie de ne pas en douter, répondit Harry en caricaturant le ton ampoulé de Percy celui-ci ne le remarqua pas et s'avança vers les jumeaux en faisant rouler ses maigres épaules.

_ Cette année est très importante pour vous, tachez de bien vous tenir, leur dit-il d'une voix sévère.

_ Oui, chef ! Cria Fred.

_ Tu peux compter sur nous, Chef ! Ajouta George.

_ Je suis sérieux, reprit Percy sur le même ton.

_ Nous aussi, Perce, dirent les jumeaux.

_ C'est notre dernière année, précisa Fred, et nous avons envie de l'illuminer de nos éclats.

_ J'en sui ravi, répondit Percy qui semblait définitivement hermétique à toute ironie.

La foule des élèves sur le quai 9 ¾ était maintenant plus dense, Harry et Ron saluèrent et discutèrent avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, deux élèves de Gryffondor avec lesquels ils partageaient leur dortoir ils aperçurent également Neville Londubat, l'un de leur camarade, particulièrement étourdi, qui était accompagné par sa grand-mère.

Soudain George se pencha vers Harry.

_ Tu viens avec nous ? demanda-t-il en montrant Fred et leur ami, Lee Jordan.

_ Vous allez où ?

_ On va chercher la fille qu'on à croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, on dirait que Fred a été marqué.

Ron, qui avait entendu la conversation éclata d'un rire goguenard et regarda Fred avec une malice mal dissimulée.

_ Non merci, répondit Harry, on attend Hermione.  
Fred, George et Lee disparurent dans la foule des élèves.

Harry regarda si l'homme solitaire était toujours à la même place. L'homme n'avait pas bougé mais quelqu'un était en train de parler avec lui, Harry le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie.

Fudge avait l'air grave et parlait à voix basse. L'homme ne bougeait pas, soudain, il sorti sa main gauche de sa poche et fit apparaître une longue flamme verte dans le creux de celle-ci. Fudge, apeuré, recula d'un pas et s'empressa de tourner les talons mais en jetant sans cesse des regards derrière son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à se que l'homme lui lance un sort.

_ Harry la voilà !

Harry se retourna, en effet Hermione fendait la foule et se dirigeait vers eux à grandes enjambées sa main droite tirant son chariot, sa main gauche tenant un panier où dormait sans doute son énorme chat orange, Pattenrond, et son insigne de préfète accroché à son manteau de velours noir.

Elle embrassa Harry et Ron et salua Mrs Weasley, Percy et Ginny.

_ Tu es préfète Hermione ? Félicitation.

_ Merci, Percy, dit Hermione en rougissant.

_ Où est Viktor ? demanda Ron sur un ton indifférent.

_ A Poudlard, lui répondit-elle en lui décochant un regard noir.

Harry mit fin à la dispute naissante en leur proposant de trouver un compartiment vide. Hermione s'excusa et déclara qu'elle devait se rendre dans la première voiture avec les professeurs et les autres préfets.

Harry et Ron dirent  au revoir à Mrs Weasley qui leur recommanda d'être prudent et, comme chaque année, ils allèrent dans le dernier wagon où ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment déjà occuper par Neville.

 A 11 heures précises le train quitta le quai 9 ¾ pour se rendre à Poudlard.


	7. Chapitre 6

Un grand merci à Lily la tigresse qui en plus de me soutenir m'envoie des bisous (si avec ça y a pas de quoi être heureux…)

Chapitre 6 : Dans le Poudlard Express

Le Poudlard Express était déjà en route depuis une demi-heure, sous un ciel sans nuage, lorsque Hermione, déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcier, vint rejoindre Ron, Harry et Neville. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sortis les baguettes magiques de ses amis.

_ Au cas où Malefoy… lui avait simplement dit Ron alors qu'il regardait ses cartes.

Les trois garçons étaient en train de disputer une partie de bataille explosive et à la vue du petit paquet de noise devant Neville, celui-ci semblait surpasser de loin les deux autres.

_ Vous ne jouer tout de même pas de l'argent ?

_ Non, c'est juste pour compter les points, expliqua Neville avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le garçon rondouillard posa un as de trèfle, ce qui fit exploser toutes les cartes présentes sur la table. Harry et Ron grimacèrent, et Neville sorti huit noises de plus et les posa devant lui.

_ Tu veux jouer ? demanda Harry à la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor qui s'était assise à coté de Ron.

_ Non merci, je tiens à rentrer indemne au château.

Neville redistribua les cartes.

_ Au fait vous savez qui est le nouveau préfet de Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ne me dit pas que c'est Malefoy, ronchonna Ron.

Trois pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione et, à la vue de sa mine renfrognée, ils surent que le rouquin avait tapé juste.

Ron et Harry eurent un rictus de dégoût alors que Neville devint livide.

La partie continua mais Neville semblait bien moins à l'aise que tout à l'heure.

_ Pourtant ce n'est ni un excellent élève, ni un modèle de vertu, c'est vraiment du favoritisme, lâcha soudain Ron.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec un sourire amer, les préfets étaient désignés par les directeurs de chaque maison et il était de notoriété publique que Rogue, le directeur des Serpentard avait toujours eu un faible pour l'horrible Drago Malefoy.

Le reste de la partie se déroula en silence et pour la première fois depuis le départ de King's Cross ce fut Ron qui la remporta. Pattenrond, qui jusque là était resté sur les genoux de sa maîtresse vint se pelotonner contre le rouquin et commença à se faire les griffes sur le siège.

_ Vous savez, il y a un drôle de bonhomme dans le wagon de tête, dit Hermione en prenant son chat au creux de ses bras, ça doit être un professeur mais tout le monde semble vouloir éviter son regard. Remarquez il ne cherche pas à nouer des contacts, il n'a pas enlever son capuchon.

_ Ca doit être le type dont tu nous as parlé, Harry, s'écria Neville en regardant son ami avec un air surexcité.

Harry hocha la tête, un drôle de bonhomme, oui, un sorcier qui semblait terrifier Fudge.

_ Et Percy ? Demanda Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Hermione eut un large sourire.

_ C'est notre nouveau prof de potions.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'exceptionnellement, noël tomberait en Juin. Neville, lui, avait le visage éclatant de joie. Les cours de potions de Rogue avaient toujours été les pires moments de son existence.

Ce fut Ron qui rompu en premier le silence.

_ Donc, cet imbécile de devoir c'était lui, dit-il lentement.

Les autres eurent un rictus de dégoût. Le visage de Neville devint d'un coup beaucoup moins coloré.

_ Mais Rogue, il est plus là, dit le gros garçon d'un ton presque suppliant.

_ Ca m'étonnerai, répliqua Harry d'une voix sombre, à mon avis, si Percy a été nommé prof de potions c'est que Rogue a enfin obtenu…

_ Le poste de prof de défense contre les forces du mal, finit Ron sur le même ton que son ami.

Harry grogna. La défense contre les forces du mal était sa matière préférée et maintenant elle risquait de devenir un véritable calvaire, Rogue ayant le don de rendre insupportable aux non Serpentard, en général, et à Harry et Neville, en particulier, tous ce qu'il était chargé d'enseigner.

L'humeur n'était donc pas à l'allégresse lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux visages constellés de tâches de rousseurs et aux yeux brillants.

_ Lauréline est là ? demanda Fred d'une voix empressée.

_  Bonjour à vous aussi, dit Hermione.

_ À moins qu'on la cache dans nos valises, non, dit Ron, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

_ Elle s'est moquée de nous, se lamenta Fred.

_ On a fait tous les compartiments et elle n'est nulle part, expliqua George.

Les jumeaux s'assirent un moment et discutèrent de quidditch avec Harry, mais si George semblait joyeux et volubile, Fred paraissait morne et effacé, du moins autant que le terrible jeune homme pouvait l'être.

Lorsque les jumeaux furent partis, Hermione demanda qui était cette Lauréline.

_ Tu la connais, dit Ron, c'est la fille qu'on a croisée lorsqu'on était sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Celle qui était avec Rogue ?

Ron opina du chef.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

_Je crois, qu'elle n'a pas laissée Fred indifférent, dit Harry d'une voix amusée.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_Pas la peine de faire cette tête 'Mione c'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver _à tous le monde_, dit Ron d'une voix mielleuse et agaçante en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix sèche.

Harry voulu retenir son ami de rajouter quoi que se soit mais ses hochements de têtes frénétiques n'y firent rien, Ron était lancé.

_ Vik…commença le jeune Weasley.

_ C'est fini, oui ! Explosa Hermione, son visage était rouge vif, et ses doigts s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans la banquette.

_ Je comprend que tu puisses être jaloux ! Mais il y a des limites ! Oui, j'ai passé mes vacances en Bulgarie et alors ? Tu sais ce que tu deviens, Ron Weasley ? Un sale gosse !

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase et jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi furieuse, même le jour où elle avait giflée Malefoy, d'un bond, elle se leva et sorti du compartiment, Pattenrond la suivit en crachant.

Ron était livide, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Neville avait des yeux comme des soucoupes et cela relevait du miracle que ses orbites puissent encore les contenir.

_ Eh bien, elle n'est pas commode aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Harry, quant à lui, préféra s'intéresser aux mornes paysages que le Poudlard Express traversait à présent, vu la mine à la fois déconfite et furibonde de Ron, il jugea peu prudent de lui dire que Hermione n'avait pas totalement tort.

Jamais un voyage vers Poudlard n'avait aussi mal commencé. 

Vers 14 heures, le chariot rempli de friandises et de jus de citrouille bien frais fit son apparition devant le compartiment, mais ce n'était pas l'habituelle vendeuse replète qui le poussait c'était…

_ Le loueur de trolls ! s'exclama Neville

_ Romain Largeron, corrigea le vendeur à la robe grise.

Alors que le jeune homme était rentré dans le compartiment et commençait à vanter sa marchandise, Fred et Georges apparurent à l'entrée du compartiment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là, demandèrent-ils ?

_ Ca ne marchait plus votre affaire ? Poursuivit Fred.

_ Les trolls sont partis avec la caisse ? Continua George.

Largeron sembla gênée par cette batterie de question et ne cessait de se gratter le nez et le front.

_ Oui… enfin non, pas exactement, finit-il par dire, Raah c'est un peu compliqué.

_Essayez-vous quelques instants,  dit Harry en désignant la banquette.

Romain Largeron s'assit, aussitôt, les cous des quatre garçons se tendirent en sa direction.

_ Bon, tout allait très bien, mes clients étaient très contents de mes trolls et de mon orque, puis, vous savez, on en veut toujours plus, alors j'ai essayer de… comment dire... d'élargir ma clientèle.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_ Je me suis mis à louer des ogres, pour attirer les grosses légumes, expliqua-t-il, 10 gallions la journée, une affaire ! Les problèmes ont commencé quand me ogres se sont mis à assommer mes clients et à partir avec leurs bourses.

Harry, Fred, George et Neville éclatèrent de rire, Largeron eut un sourire d'excuse.

_ Alors bien sûr ils se sont retournés contre moi et j'ai du vendre mon affaire. Par chance, Mrs Fletcher, qui occupait avant ce poste a du partir avec son mari, Mondingus, et donc me voilà. On the road again, comme disent les moldus.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous vendez ? demanda Neville.

Ce fut comme si Largeron venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, retrouvant ses réflexes de commerçant,  il se leva d'un bond et se mit, à grands renforts de mouvements de bras, d'exclamations et de superlatifs, à vanter les vertus des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de son jus de citrouille venant directement de Plymouth, de ses glaces chantantes au chocolat et à la vanille, et…

_ Des potions en Poudre de Alek Norr, s'exclama joyeusement Romain Largeron en exhibant des sachets de couleurs diverses.

_ Des quoi ? demanda George.

_ Des potions en poudre : un peu de poudre, un chaudron, de l'eau, faîtes chauffer et vous obtenez sans effort un philtre de confusion ou un antidote contre la calvitie naissante.

Les yeux des jumeaux se mirent à briller, on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de leurs crânes tourner à toute vitesse.

_ Et si on en verse dans une potion déjà prête ? Demanda Harry qui avait déjà deviné les pensées des jumeaux.

_ Oh là là ! Il ne faut surtout pas faire cela, s'alarma le vendeur en battant des mains, ça risque de provoquer des explosions ou de faire déborder la potion !

_ On achète ! Crièrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Une expression vaguement inquiète passa sur le visage de Largeron  met elle disparue aussitôt, laissant la place à un sourire radieux, lorsque les jumeaux sortir leur bourse.

_ 6 mornilles le sachet, une affaire, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Fred et George achetèrent chacun une dizaine de sachets, avec un sourire si large que Harry eut mal pour leurs mâchoires. Le vendeur se tourna ensuite vers les autres en leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient. Si Harry et Neville se contentèrent des traditionnels chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises et jus de citrouille, Ron acheta, lui, trois sachets de potions en poudres, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, la dispute avec Hermione semblait lui rester sur l'estomac.

Lorsque Romain Largeron, fut parti, les jumeaux s'assirent à coté de leur frère cadet. 

_ Ce type est merveilleux ! s'exclama Fred avec un sourire extatique.

_ Oui, cette année ça va enfin être au tour de Rogue de souffrir, ajouta George avec un air inquiétant.

_ Ce n'est plus Rogue le prof de potions.

Les mots de Harry furent suivis d'un silence de mort, on aurait dit que les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'avaler quelque chose de très froid.

_ Oh non, se lamenta George, pas maintenant, depuis le temps qu'on voulait lui faire payer tous ce qu'il nous a fait, voilà que cette horrible chauve-souris nous laisse en plan l'année où nous avions trouver LE moyen de notre vengeance.

_ Sadique jusque dans son départ, conclu Fred.

_ C'est Percy le nouveau prof, dit Ron d'une voix mauvaise.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement ils s'inquiétaient pour la santé de leur jeune frère.

_ C'est vrai, Harry ? Finit par demander Fred d'une vois lente.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer. On eut pu croire alors qu'une bombe venait d'exploser dans le compartiment, les jumeaux sauter en hurlant de joie, se donnaient de grandes accolades et serraient dans leurs bras un Harry et un Neville passablement déboussolés.

_ Imagine la tête de Perce quand sa potion de camouflage va lui sauter à la figure, s'exclama George.

_ Et quand son chaudron va vomir un philtre de réduction, renchérit Fred.

Les deux garçons continuèrent la liste des tortures qu'ils allaient faire subir à leur frère aîné pendant cinq bonnes minutes en exhibant les sachets de potion en poudre qu'ils avaient achetés. Finalement, ils s'attrapèrent par les bras et se mirent à danser une farandole.

_ Notre dernière année sera le cauchemar de Percy, chantèrent-ils à tue-tête.

Ron commençait à s'agacer des gesticulations de ses frères : ses doigts tambourinaient nerveusement ses cuisses et son visage était agités de tics.

_ Vous avez fini par trouver la fille ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, Fred semblait avoir perdu d'un seul coup toute son euphorie alors que George haussa les épaules.

_ Bon, dit Fred d'une voix froide, nous allons prendre congé, Lee doit se demander où nous sommes.

_ Oui, et il faut absolument lui dire d'acheter quelques sachets de cette poudre miraculeuse, ajouta George. Percy va enfin payer pour ses crimes !

Lorsqu'ils furent parti, les trois ami restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, méditant sur la valeur du calme et du repos après le passage de deux cyclones.

Ce fut Neville qui rompit le silence en demandant à Ron pourquoi il avait acheté, lui aussi, des potions en poudre.

_ Parce que j'aimerai beaucoup voir Malefoy avec la peau verte, répondit Ron avec un sourire féroce.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis Weasley ? Demanda une voix traînante.

A l'entrée du compartiment, se tenait maintenant un garçon de quinze ans environ, aux cheveux blonds si pâles qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, avec deux yeux gris et froids, une peau de lait et des lèvres fines, un écusson de préfet était attaché à sa robe et il était encadrée par deux colosses à la mine abrutie et aux bras épais.

_ Je dis que tu ferais mieux de partir, Malefoy, tu ne te souviens pas de ton dernier voyage ? Tu étais très joli avec des tentacules.

Drago Malefoy serra les poing, imité immédiatement par ses deux gorilles, puis désignant son insigne de préfet, il dit en retroussant les lèvres :

_ Tu sais ce qui arrive aux élèves qui agressent un préfet ?

_ Et à un préfet qui agressent les élèves ? Demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir, tout en faisant signe à Crabbe et Goyle de se calmer. Il s'assit ensuite nonchalamment sur la banquette avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Vous savez, j'étais dans le compartiment des préfets tout à l'heure quand soudain, miss Granger est arrivée en pleurant toutes les larmes de son horrible petit corps.

_  Fais attention, Malefoy ! Prévint Ron qui avait viré au rouge.

_ Visiblement, vous lui avait fait de la peine, continua Drago Malefoy d'une voix faussement triste, comme vous vous en douter j'ai essayer de la consoler mais je crains de n'y être pas arrivé. Pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe pathétique…

Ron allait se jeter sur lui mais Neville fut plus rapide, d'ordinaire peureux et maladroit, le gros garçon prit de court Malefoy et lui envoya un violent crochet du gauche à la mâchoire. Crabbe et Goyle voulurent se jeter sur lui mais Neville avait déjà sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée sur les deux primates.

_ Laissez, dit Malefoy en se redressant.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Neville, ils brillaient d'une haine quasi-palpable.

_ Tu vas avoir des ennuis Londubat, de très gros ennuis, ajouta-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Neville soutint son regard bien qu'il paraissait terrifié.

_ Que dis-tu, Drago Malefoy, répliqua-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, qui va croire que le faible et stupide petit Neville a réussi à faire mal au puissant et redouté préfet de Serpentard ? On dira que tu es tombé dans le train, voilà tout.

Malefoy se leva le visage crispé par un rictus de fureur et fit signe à ses gorilles de partir.

_ Malefoy ! L'appela Neville.

Le garçon blond se retourna.

_ Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de ton père ? Peut-être qu'on le retrouverait s'il enlevait la cagoule qu'il a toujours sur la tête.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire alors que les joues de Malefoy prirent une teinte rosée. Il posa sur eux un regard digne de Rogue.

_ Vous allez passer une très mauvaise année. Dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de tourner les talons.

Après que la porte du compartiment eut claquée, Ron et Harry se jetèrent sur Neville en lui donnant de grandes claques sur les épaules alors que celui-ci se laissait tomber sur la banquette, les membres tremblantes et la respiration saccadée.

_ Eh ben ça mon vieux, c'est du grand art, quelle droite ! s'exclama Ron en saisissant la tête de Neville entre ses mains.

_ Maintenant, Malefoy réfléchira à deux fois avant de t'insulter, dit Harry avec un franc sourire.

Neville avait un sourire gêné aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de fierté.

_ Cette année je ne veux pas me laisser faire par ce résidu de mangemort. J'ai appris quelques sorts pendant l'été et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir… si besoin est, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression incrédule des visages de ses amis.

Les trois garçons passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de leurs vacances puis de quidditch et notamment de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

_ Remonté comme tu es tu devrait postulé, dit Harry à Neville en riant.

_ Non… je…je crois pas que mon courage aille jusque là, bafouilla-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, la maladresse naturelle de Neville se trouvait entièrement révélée à chaque fois qu'il montait sur un balai.

Ron, lui, était définitivement décidé à tenter sa chance au poste de gardien et Harry souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il soit sélectionné.

_ D'après toi, qui sera le nouveau capitaine, Harry ? Demanda Neville.

Harry réfléchi un instant et dit qu'il pensait que se serait Katie ou Alicia, étant donnée qu'il pensait que les jumeaux ne voudrait pas du poste et qu'il était le plus jeune membre de l'équipe.

_ Moi, je pense que ce sera toi, dit Ron.

Neville hocha énergiquement la tête. Harry sourit en rougissant et en espérant intérieurement qu'ils auraient raisons.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à revêtir leurs robes de sorciers, la voix de Percy retentit.

« Tout les élèves sont priés de revêtir leur robe de soirée. Que ceux qui n'en ont pas restent en habit moldus, le collège leur en fournira avant de rentrer dans la grande salle. »

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent largement.

_ Vous allez voir ma nouvelle robe, leur dit-il.

Il ouvrit sa valise et sorti une robe travaillée orange foncée. Elle semblait être en velours et d'élégants motifs étaient brodés le long des manches et du col. Harry et Neville émirent un sifflement admiratif. Harry s'était contenté de faire rallonger la robe vert émeraude que lui avait déniché Mrs Weasley l'année passée. Neville, lui, portait une élégante robe couleur or avec un lion rouge brodé sur la poitrine.

_ C'était la robe de soirée de mon père avant, dit-il avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Le train s'arrêta et la voix de Percy se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Veuillez sortir en laissant vos affaires dans les filets, elles seront acheminés dans vos dortoirs après la répartition. » 

Harry, Ron et Neville, descendirent du train et firent de grands signes en direction de Hagrid, un homme énorme à la barbe broussailleuse qui assurait les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et qui était chargé d'amener les nouveaux élèves jusqu'au château en les faisant traverser le lac. Puis, ils se dirigèrent, vers les calèches sans chevaux qui devaient les mener jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry et Neville allaient monter dans une calèche lorsque Ron leur fit signe d'attendre il était sur la pointe des pieds et tendait le cou pour voir au dessus de la foule des élèves.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Demanda Neville.

_ Hermione.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés apparue soudain, Ron s'avança vers elle et se mit à lui parler en baissant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, elle hocha la tête, embrassa le rouquin sur la joue et alla rejoindre Harry et Neville. Ron fut le dernier à monter dans la calèche et il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge.


	8. Chapitre 7

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Lily la tigresse (et puis bisous aussi, tant qu'on y est) et chouette pour Voldemort (désolé je ne suis pas fan de James Potter.. pas taper, pas taper).

Merci aussi à katarina, ce chapitre répondra à certaine de tes questions, d'autres réponses vont venir plus tard (m'est d'avis que Rogue ne va pas s'absenter bien longtemps…)

Chapitre sept : Nouvelle année.

Le voyage à bord de la calèche fut particulièrement bruyant, les frères Weasley étant parvenus par un des subterfuges dont ils avaient le secret à glisser quelques pétard à écho dans la poche de Harry. Par conséquents les multiples questions que posa Neville à propos des BUSE, une échéance qui semblait le terrifier plus encore qu'un mauvais sort, emplirent la cabine pendant une bonne partie du voyage après avoir répondu à Neville, Hermione prévint Harry et Ron que, cette année, en tant que préfète, elle ne pourrait tolérer leurs escapades nocturnes et leurs habituelles enfreintes au règlement du collège. Harry lui fit alors remarquer d'une voix goguenarde que compte tenu de ses exploits passés, elle pouvait difficilement leur faire la morale. Hermione continua son sermon comme si son ami n'avait rien dit mais sa voix se fit plus stridente et son débit plus rapide. Le seul qui resta silencieux durant tout le voyage fut Ron Weasley, et Harry eut la nette impression que le jeune rouquin évitait autant qu'il le pouvait le regard de la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

Au bout de dix minutes d'un voyage cahotant, la calèche franchit le portail surmonté de sangliers ailés qui indiquait l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard.

Le ciel était encore clair lorsqu'ils descendirent de la calèche et montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au château.

 « Ah ! Ça fait du bien de revenir à la maison ! »

Les quatre amis se retournèrent derrière eux, le minuscule professeur Flitwick venait de sauter de sa calèche. Flitwick était un tout petit homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blanc. Il leva les yeux vers ses élèves.

_ Bonjour, les enfants, vous avez passés de bonnes vacances.

_ Oui, ça a été, répondit Neville, et vous professeurs ?

_ Une vraie horreur, j'ai été au Mexique mais les gobelins chargé d'organiser les excursions dans les pyramides se sont mis subitement en grève. J'ai du me contenter des circuits réservés aux moldus et je m'y suis affreusement ennuyer.

Les quatre Gryffondor discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec le professeur puis celui-ci les quitta, en disant qu'il devait se rendre à la salle des professeurs. 

Dans le hall, Hermione rajusta son insigne de préfète et Harry tenta en vain de se peigner un tant soit peu, puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Comme à l'habitude leur premier regard fut pour le plafond enchanté.

_ Pas très intéressant ce soir, commenta Ron.

Harry l'approuva en silence. Les soirs d'orage, il aimait bien se trouver dans la grande salle, il pouvait y contempler à loisir les énormes nuages noirs et les brillants éclairs tout en restant bien au sec devant de succulents mets.

Ils passèrent devant les tables des Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle et s'assirent au milieu de la table des Gryffondor, juste à côté de Fred et George.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Elle était encore vide sauf une place à l'extrémité et à moitié cachée derrière une tenture. Harry remarqua tout de suite que l'homme qui y était assis était celui qui avait effrayé Fudge à la gare de King's Cross. Il avait toujours son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête et on ne voyait guère de lui qu'une mèche de cheveux blancs comme neige et ses longues et fines mains jaunes.

_ C'est lui le prof bizarre dont je vous ai parlé, chuchota Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Ron et Neville plissaient les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux le voir.

Alors que ses amis étaient en train de spéculer sur l'inconnu, Harry tourna son regard vers la table des Serdaigle avec l'espoir d'apercevoir une très jolie fille qui jouait u poste d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de cette maison. Lorsqu'il aperçu la belle Cho Chang, celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel le Gryffondor répondit par un maladroit hochement de tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis, il était cramoisi alors que ceux-ci affichaient des sourires moqueurs.

Soudain les bavardages cessèrent : les professeurs venaient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Harry et de nombreux autres froncèrent les sourcils, il manquait quatre personnes.

Si les absences du professeur Hagrid et du professeur McGonagall s'expliquaient par le fait que le premier devait finir de traverser le lac avec les premières années et que la seconde devait attendre ses mêmes premières années dans la grande salle. Celles du professeur Rogue et du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, semblaient avoir captivés toutes les discussions à voix basses qui emplissaient à présent la grande salle. Percy avait beau bomber le torse, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer. Harry supposait que si l'absence de Dumbledore troublait les élèves, celle de Rogue les mettait tous en joie, si on exceptait les Serpentard. Cependant, bien qu'il était sans doute l'élève que le redoutable maître des potions aimait le plus détesté, Harry était aussi sans doute le seul à s'inquiéter réellement pour celui-ci. A la fin de l'année précédente, Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de se charger d'une mission particulière et, même s'il ignorait en quoi celle-ci consistait, Harry s'était douté, à la vue de la teinte du visage qu'avait pris Rogue, qu'elle était loin d'être sans danger.

Un bruit semblable à celui d'un lourd bâton frappant le sol retentit dans le hall. Aussitôt le nom de Maugrey circula à toute vitesse à travers la grande salle. Maugrey Fol-Œil avait été professeur à Poudlard l'année précédente et sa jambe de bois était encore dans l'esprit de tous les élèves.

Cependant, lorsque la personne entra dans la grande salle tout le monde pu voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du terrible Maugrey Fol-Œil mais d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire et, même s'il ne le remarqua pas, il ne fut pas le seul. Dumbledore était toujours apparu, malgré son grand age, comme quelqu'un de dynamique et rieur le voir ainsi avançant péniblement et avec l'aide d'une canne fut donc un choc pour beaucoup. A la table des Serpentard on retentirent quelques ricanements mais les regards noirs que lancèrent les élèves des trois autres maisons aux rieurs eut bien vite raison de leur insolence.

Cependant, une fois que Dumbledore se fut assit dans son grand fauteuil et qu'il se mit à balayer la salle de ses yeux bleus, Harry pu constater avec soulagement que le vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux long cheveux argentés n'avait rien perdu de l'intelligence et de la malice qui brûlaient en lui.

D'une voix forte et majestueuse, Dumbledore ordonna à ce qu'on fasse entrer les premières années.

Aussitôt, une petite porte sur le côté de la grande salle s'ouvrit et une file de jeunes élèves escortés par l'immense Hagrid et la très solennelle McGonagall entrèrent dans la grande salle. Hagrid alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs en lançant au passage un clin d'œil en direction des Gryffondor, pendant que le professeur McGonagall déroulait un long parchemin.

Les nouveaux semblaient très anxieux, ils se lançaient des regards paniqués et regardaient les élèves assis en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, le professeur Flitwick, dont personne n'avait remarqué la soudaine absence, apparu en tenant un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Il posa le tabouret avec le chapeau dessus devant la table des professeurs et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chapeau. Il avait l'air misérable et n'aurait pas value une mornille dans une brocante…s'il n'avait été qu'un simple bout de tissus.

En effet, au bout de quelques secondes, une déchirure en forme de bouche apparue et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

_Je ne suis qu'une étoffe mais ici je fais loi_

_Car nul n'oserait s'opposer à mon choix,_

_Selon ce que je pourrai lire dans votre esprit,_

_Je verrai qu'elle est votre vision de la magie :_

_Etes-vous un de ceux qui voient dans le courage_

_Le trait essentiel de la vertu des mages,_

_Si vous avez les livres pour seule compagnie,_

_Vous pensez qu'un sorcier et un grand érudit,_

_Si vous êtes un sage, toujours plein d'ardeur_

_La magie est pour vous un passionnant labeur,_

_Mais si vers la grandeur vous portez le regard,_

_Vous serez un sorcier en quête du pouvoir._

_Ainsi selon votre âme, selon votre raison, _

_Je choisirai quelle sera votre maison._

_Vous êtes vertueux, sans peur et sans remord ?_

_Vous serez, j'en suis sûr, de très bon Gryffondor._

_Si du savoir vous faîtes votre croyance,_

_Serdaigle__ vous comblera des bienfaits de la science._

_Gentils, braves et placides, vous aimez le travail,_

_Pour vous il n'y à que Pouffsouffle qui vaille._

_Petit, vous vous voyez déjà un grand avenir,_

_Serpentard__ se réjouira de vous accueillir._

_Maintenant avancez, et venez vous coiffer,_

_Vous scellerez ainsi vos nobles destinées._

Les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent à tout rompre le choixpeau. La déchirure prit la forme d'un large sourire lorsque les jumeaux Weasley hurlèrent « Le Choixpeau au Pouvoir ! » et salua chacune des tables en inclinant son bout pointu vers chacune d'elle.

Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence.

_ Bien, la répartition peut commencer.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la grande salle. Harry aurait même juré que la lumière des bougies flottantes était moins intense.

 _ Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous irez vous asseoir et vous mettrez le choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Abacca, Gregor !

Un garçon au visage sévère et aux sourcils forts alla d'un pas décidé s'asseoir sur le tabouret mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_ Une mornille sur Serpentard, chuchota Ron à Harry.

_ Serdaigle ! Cria le choixpeau après un court moment de réflexion.

Ron grimaça alors que les Serdaigle accueillait le nouveau avec des applaudissements et des cris de joie.

_ Affall, Margaret !

_ Gryffondor, chuchota Ron

_ Pouffsoufle ! Cria le Choixpeau.

_ Benthon, Tristan !

_ Pouffsouffle, pronostiqua Ron.

_ Gryffondor !

_ Arrête Ron, tu vas finir par te ruiner, souffla Hermione en applaudissant le nouveau venu.

La répartition continua sans anicroche, et Ron fut plus chanceux, il en était même à « cinq de suite » lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça :

_ Malefoy, Chimera.

Sous les hués d'une partie des élèves et les applaudissements de tous les Serpentard, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec un teint de lait et des lèvres fines monta sur l'estrade. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa du choixpeau.

_ Avec elle, pas de mystère, c'est Serpentard, et hop, six de suite, dit Ron sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le choixpeau n'avait toujours pas déterminé où envoyer Chimera Malefoy. A la table des Serpentard, son charmant cousin commençait à trahir des signes d'impatience. Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de secondes plus tard que le choixpeau magique cria :

_ Gryffondor !

La nouvelle provoqua un silence de quelques secondes.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Finit par s'écrier Drago Malefoy en se levant si brutalement qu'il envoya en l'air son assiette et son gobelet et faillit renverser Goyle.

Toute la grande salle, exceptés la table des Serpentard, éclata de rire alors que professeur McGonagall haussa un sourcil.

_ Ce stupide bout de tissus bat la breloque ! Aucun Malefoy n'a jamais été envoyé autre part qu'à Serpentard ! Alors à Gryffondor…

De chaque côté de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

Les sourcils de McGonagall étaient maintenant froncés.

_ Eh bien, voilà qui apportera un peu de nouveauté. Allez, Chimera, n'écoutez pas votre impulsif cousin, allez à la table de Gryffondor.

La jeune Malefoy fut accueillie à Gryffondor avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Une Malefoy ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, voilà un événement, la chose était si singulière que des applaudissements retentirent également chez les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffle. Ron et Harry l'acclamèrent d'autant plus fort que cela semblait mettre Drago hors de lui. Personne ne remarqua que Chimera, elle, paraissait terrifiée.

Le reste de la répartition se passa sans autre événement et s'acheva avec Wullock, Titus, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard. Mais, contrairement à l'ordinaire, le professeur n'alla pas reporter le choixpeau dans le bureau du directeur.

_ Peut-être qu'il a exigé d'assister au festin cette année, suggéra Neville.

_ Tiens, ça me fait pense qu'on n'a pas entendu les plaintes de Peeves, dit une voix derrière lui.

Comme chaque année, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, l'aimable fantôme de Gryffondor venait se présenter aux nouveaux élèves. Nick était vêtu d'un élégant costume de gentilhomme, son énorme fraise lui permettant de caché les séquelles de sa décapitation bâclée.

Ron allait lui demander si il avait passé un bon été lorsque Hermione lui colla sa main devant la bouche.

_ Chut ! Dumbledore va parler.

En effet, le vieux directeur était debout et regardait les élèves en souriant.

_ Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Veuillez excuser, la mauvaise habitude d'un vieil homme mais cette année encore je tiens à vous faire part de quelques nouvelles avant de vous laisser aux joies du festin que les elfes ont préparé cet après-midi. Pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter, je n'aborderai maintenant que les sujets les plus graves, les autres attendront la fin du repas.

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit soudain grave.

_ En raison du drame qui eut lieu ici même l'an dernier -plusieurs visages  se tournèrent vers Harry, qui, lui regardait Cho Chang au bord des larmes- et du retour de Lord Voldemort -la plupart des élèves et professeurs frémirent-  les protections du château pour vous protéger de toute agression de la part de mages noirs ont été renforcées. Cependant, ces précautions seront inutiles si vous ne faîtes pas vous-même preuve de responsabilité. Par conséquent les promenades nocturnes que se soit dans le château ou dans le parc ainsi que les escapades dans la forêt sont, plus que jamais, interdites.

Dumbledore avait dit cela en regardant la table des Gryffondor mais ses lèvres n'avaient formées aucun sourire. Harry, Hermione et les frères Weasley se mirent à examiner très attentivement leurs genoux.

_ Je compte, bien entendu sur, le sérieux des préfets pour faire respecter ces points du règlements, reprit Dumbledore. Je voulais aussi vous signaler que cette année, une partie des élèves de Durmstrang viendront poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard, je compte sur vous pour leur faire un bon accueil.

Dès que le directeur eut fini sa phrase, la porte par où été entrés les premières années s'ouvrit et une vingtaine d'étudiants vêtus de robes rouge sang pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. A leur tête se trouvait Viktor Krum, celui-ci monta sur l'estrade et vint serrer la main de Dumbledore et s'assis à sa droite alors que les élèves de Durmstrang se répartissaient entre les différentes tables. Dumbledore poursuivit son discours.

_ Nos visiteurs disposeront d'une salle commune et participeront à la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des applaudissements assourdissants.

_ En revanche, ils ne participeront pas à la coupe des quatre maisons, précisa le Directeur. Le directeur par intérim de Durmstrang, Mr Krum –de nombreux yeux brillants  se fixèrent sur le jeune homme- enseignera la magie noire dans le cachot numéro neuf.

Des chuchotements indignés ou excités parcoururent la grande salle.

_ Et je tiens à préciser que seul les élèves de Durmstrang et ceux de sixième et septième année préparant un ASPIC avec Défense Contre les Force du Mal comme spécialité seront autorisés à suivre ces cours.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentard. Malefoy semblait aussi furieux que lorsque sa cousine avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

_ Je voudrais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à deux nouveaux professeurs, dit Dumbledore d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le brouhaha, Mr Percy Weasley sera notre nouveau professeur de potion, Mr Rogue étant actuellement indisponible.

Le nouveau professeur reçu quelques applaudissements polis mais aussi des ricanements de la part de Serpentard et des jumeaux Weasley.

_ Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui occupera également le poste de directeur de Serpentard, Mr Nimbus Nether.

L'homme au bout de la table des professeurs repoussa la tenture qui le dissimulait et se découvrit de son capuchon pendant qu'un silence écrasant était tombé sur la salle. Harry resta bouche bée, le visage émacié de l'homme avait la même couleur dorée que ses mains mais il semblait impossible de lui donner un age, comme s'il portait un masque ses yeux étaient cependant luisants et semblaient disséquer tout ce qu'ils fixaient ses lèvres formaient un sourire moqueur et inquiétant il avait de long cheveux blancs et de long doigts fins qu'il avait joint sous son menton. Mais plus que son apparence, c'était son nom qui semblait avoir choqué l'assemblée.

_ Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry à Ron, en parlant le plus bas possible.

Son ami grimaça.

_ Papa nous en a parlé un jour, il a une très, très mauvaise réputation.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se redressant, il remarqua que les professeurs, eux même regardaient Nether avec inquiétude. Nether, il avait déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part…

Le professeur Nether, quant à lui, semblait faire peu de cas de cet accueil plus que glacial : Il continuait de regarder les élèves avec un mince sourire sardonique.

Dumbledore tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Parmi vous, certain effectuent cette année leur septième et dernière année au collège, dit-il avec un sourire. Et je sais que certains d'entre eux tiennent absolument que l'on se rappelle de leur passage dans cette école. Je les assure que nous ne risquons pas de les oublier et que toute exploit visant à les faire passer à la postérité et par conséquent totalement inutile… Mais cela reste à eux d'en juger, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Fred et George Weasley qui avaient pris un air innocent les faisant ressembler à deux diablotins repentis.

_ Enfin, nous accueillons cette année une élève un peu particulière. Cette jeune fille a découvert ses pouvoirs il y a quelques mois alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, ce qui est un phénomène très rare. Elle a passée la plupart de ses vacances ici, et a rattrapée si vite son retard que nous l'avons jugée apte à entrer directement en cinquième année. Je suis certain que vous aurez à cœur de lui faire un bon accueil. Vostrop, Lauréline !

La jeune fille que Ron avait bousculée sur le Chemin de Traverse entra dans la grande salle et s'avança vers l'estrade d'un pas sûr.

Fred lui fit un petit signe lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

_ Hum curieux…

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai l'impression de te connaître.

_ Impossible.

_ Si, si, il y a bien longtemps.

_...

_ La même ambition, la même morgue.

_ J'ai quinze ans.

_...

_...

_ C'est tout de même étrange. De toute façon mon choix est fait.

_ Alors ?

Devant une salle attentive, une déchirure se forma sur le Choixpeau.

_ SERPENTARD !! 


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre Huit : La soirée de Fred et George

Il y eu des sifflets et des insultes provenant de toutes les tables car si les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffle détestaient les Serpentard, y compris les nouveaux venus, les Serpentard, fortement attachés à la l'idée de _sang pur, _ne supportaient pas qu'une sorcière issue d'une famille de moldus intègre leur maison. Harry plaint sincèrement Lauréline, elle entrait dans la maison la plus isolée de l'école et de par ses origines, elle allait s'y sentir bien seul.

A coté de lui, Fred semblait complètement abattu : il avait la tête entre les mains, le regard plongé dans son assiette et marmonnait de longues phrases où les seuls mots intelligibles étaient « pas possible », « pas Serpentard ». Mais ce qui frappa Harry ce n'était pas les sifflets, ni les lamentations de Fred, ni même la mine indifférente de Lauréline lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir à sa place sous les quolibets de ses « camarades de maison », mais les visages incrédules et inquiets des professeurs, en particulier celui de Dumbledore. Comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'imiter Drago Malefoy en critiquant la décision du choixpeau magique.

Pour mettre fin au tumulte, le directeur frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt les plats en or disposés sur les tables se remplirent de mets aux parfums sublimes et les élèves cessèrent de conspuer la nouvelle venue pour se jeter sur le lard grillé, les soupes à la tomate ou les pâtés en croûte. Alors qu'il commençait à remplir son assiette avec un engouement certain, Harry remarqua que le professeur McGonagall alla glisser quelques mots à Dumbledore avant d'emporter le choixpeau magique et le tabouret. Le directeur semblait toujours soucieux et son assiette était toujours vide malgré l'imposante tourte située juste devant lui.

_ T'as vu la tête de Dumbledore, Ron ? Demanda-t-il au rouquin.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait Hermione se servir un large morceau d'œufs en gelée avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Vous êtes bien décevant ma chère…

_ Quoi ? Dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

_ Vous devenez esclavagiste, pensez aux pauvres elfes de maison qui ont cuisinés ces œufs.

Hermione lâcha brutalement sa fourchette et Harry, ne souhaitant pas être impliqué dans la dispute imminente sembla, soudainement, trouver son jus de citrouille particulièrement intéressant. Alors que les cris perçants de ses deux amis commençaient à attirer l'attention de quelques élèves, Harry regarda vers la table des Serdaigle : Cho Chang avait le visage fermé et ne mangeait pas.

_ Hé, Harry !

Harry sorti de sa contemplation, un peu plus loin sur sa droite, les frères Crivey, deux élèves de Gryffondor qui lui vouaient un véritable culte, lui faisaient de grands signes.

_ On a des beignets de crevette ici, tu veux goûter ?

_ Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en souriant.

Colin, le plus vieux des deux frères, lança un sort de lévitation sur le plat de beignet et le fit voler jusqu'à Harry.

_ Merci Colin ! Merci Denis ! Cria Harry en saisissant deux beignets.

Les frères Crivey rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et gonflèrent la poitrine, comme si les remerciements de Harry valaient la plus glorieuse des médailles.

Harry mordit dans un des beignets. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit, comme si on avait allumé un petit feu dans sa gorge et que celui-ci se propageait jusqu'au bout de ses membres. Mais n'était-ce vraiment qu'une impression. Il fronça les sourcils, un fin filet de fumée bleue lui passait devant les yeux. Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan le regardaient maintenant  d'un air étrange et la fumée qui enveloppait maintenant son visage n'y était certainement pas pour rien.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais, au lieu du « Quoi ? » attendu, ce fut un flammèche qui en sortit. Tous les élèves qui l'observaient ouvrirent la bouche et s'écartèrent de la table sauf George, qui éclata de rire en tirant la manche de Fred, toujours sinistre.

_ C'est quoi ? demanda Lee Jordan en observant Harry avec attention.

Harry regarda les jumeaux d'un air paniqué.

_ Des beignets du dragon, une commande spéciale de Dumbledore pour ce soir. T'as vu, Fred ça marche super bien, on est de vrais génies !

_ Quatre mornilles pièce, une affaire, ajouta machinalement Fred, d'une voix morne.

Harry avait l'air atterré.

_ Euh… Et comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ? Demanda Seamus, qui avait deviné la question muette de son camarade.

_ Oh, c'est vraiment tout simple, il suffit de boire un peu, dit George.

Harry saisit son verre et avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Aussitôt, les effets du beignet magique commencèrent à disparaître, il cessa de cracher des flammes puis la fumée qui lui sortait des narines et des oreilles disparue et il sentit la chaleur en lui disparaître. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient cessé de se disputer lorsque leur ami s'était mis à souffler le feu, se remirent à se lancer des noms d'oiseaux à la figure et à s'accuser de tous les maux jusqu'à ce que, Hermione, dont les cordes vocales, abominablement torturés, étaient sur le point de rendre l'âme, s'empara d'un beignet et l'enfonça dans la bouche de Ron pour le réduire au silence. Sous les rires de la plupart des Gryffondor, Ron se mit à fumer.

Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé des effets du beignet, le rouquin regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu sais quoi ? J'adore que tu me fasses manger.

Hermione rougit fortement et Ron regarda Harry d'un air qui voulait dire « c'est moi qui ait gagné ».

Aux autres tables et notamment à la table des professeurs d'autres personnes étaient victimes des beignets de Fred et George ou d'autres trouvailles alimentaires des diaboliques jumeaux. 

Les surprises cachées dans les plats suffirent à détendre l'atmosphère et une ambiance de fête flottait enfin dans la grande salle.

_ Allez, Fred,  c'est pas grave, il y a plein d'autres filles ici, Alicia, Katie…

Depuis le début du festin Ginny Weasley essayait de consoler son frère qui fixait en faisant la moue, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au visage presque parfaitement ovale qui, à la table des Serpentard, mangeait avec précaution en échangeant quelques brèves paroles avec une élève de première année de sa maison.

Outre Fred, deux personnes ne semblaient pas du tout touchés par l'allégresse ambiante. Au bout de la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy la mine plus sombre que sa robe lorgnait sa cousine avec un œil maléfique à la table des professeurs, alors que Hagrid vidait son pichet de vin en chantant sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur du professeur McGonagall, que Percy était en grande discussion avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick et que Dumbledore devisait gaiement avec Krum, le professeur Nether contemplait le festin avec un amusement qui n'avait rien de bienveillant, Harry eut la nette impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

Lorsque les dernières parts de gâteaux eurent disparus des plats, le directeur se leva à nouveau et demanda le silence.

_ Avant de que vous partiez vous reposer pour être frais et dispo demain, même si les cours ne reprennent que dans deux jours, j'ai encore quelques mots à vous dire. Tout d'abord, notre très sérieux concierge, Mr Rusard -il y eu quelques hués-, m'a demandé de vous signaler que les baguettes magiques farceuses, les torches à eau, les craies hurleuses et les bonbons hurleurs sont désormais interdits, ainsi qu'une trentaine d'autres objets. A titre personnel, je déconseille également l'usage abusif des crèmes canari et des potions en poudre.

Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur les jumeaux qui lui adressèrent leur sourire le plus enjôleur.

_ Pour continuer, je tiens à vous annoncer que les visites à Pré-au-Lard sont maintenues (une grande clameur retentit) mais les dates de celle-ci resteront secrètes jusqu'au dernier moment et ce pour des raison de sécurité. 

Le silence retomba dans la grande salle.

_ Une nouvelle plus joyeuse ensuite, en raison de la présence d'une partie des élèves de Durmstrang et de l'excellent comportement de la part de tous les élèves l'an dernier, il y aura, cette année encore, un bal de noël à Poudlard – des cris de joies et des applaudissements assourdissant emplirent la salle – mais, seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourront y participer. Enfin, en raison de l'arrivée d'une cinquième équipe, la coupe de Quidditch commencera plus tôt que d'habitude, à ce propos, j'aimerai voir les membres des différentes équipes une fois ce discours terminé. C'est-à-dire, immédiatement. Merci de votre attention et bonne nuit à tous.

Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les sorties de la grande salle, au milieu du tumulte, les préfets de chaque maison tentaient de rallier leurs premières années.

_ Premières années de Gryffondor, derrière moi ou vous allez vous perdre ! Cria Hermione. Harry, lui, lutta à contre le courant pour parvenir à la table des professeurs, derrière lui suivaient Fred, George, Alicia et Katie.

_ Bonsoir, Harry, dit une douce à sa droite.

Harry se tourna et fit face au visage le plus charmant du monde, Cho Chang le regardait avec un sourire au lèvres, elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le jeune homme eut l'impression que ce qu'il venait d'avaler disputait une violente partie de Quidditch dans son estomac.

_ Bonjour, Cho, balbutia-t-il.

La jeune fille lui fit un dernier sourire et monta sur l'estrade.

Harry, perdu dans un autre monde, l'imita sans bien savoir ce qu'il faisait, et ce fut a voix traînante et désagréable de Malefoy qui le sortit de ce moment de félicité.

_ Alors le balafré, tu crois pouvoir gagner cette année ? Ca te plairait de battre Krum, hein ? 

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore était déjà debout et fit signe aux joueurs de le suivre. Avant d'emboîter le pas des autres Harry jeta un regard vers le bout de la table. Les yeux jaunes de Nimbus Nether le fixaient, ou, plus exactement, fouillaient au fond de lui, Harry eut l'impression que l'homme cherchait à lire dans son regard ses secrets les mieux gardées, ses peurs les plus enfouies et ce qui l'effraya c'est qu'il était certain qu'il y arrivait presque.

Sur le visage de Nether apparu de nouveau un sourire narquois. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il prit son verre et le leva en sa direction comme s'il lui portait un toast. Le jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale, une main ferme l'attrapa sur l'épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Harry ?

_ Rien, George, je…je parlais avec Nether.

_ Hum, fais attention à lui, il est assez… maléfique, dit le jumeau Weasley à voix basse.

Les joueurs de Quidditch marchaient lentement derrière Dumbledore qui, malgré sa canne avançait difficilement. Harry entendit clairement Malefoy murmurer « vraiment pathétique » et seul les bras puissants de Fred et Viktor Krum l'empêchèrent d'imiter Neville. Durant tout le trajet, Harry ne cessa de se poser les mêmes questions : pourquoi Dumbledore est-il si faible ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ? Où sont Sirius et Lupin ? Qui est Nether ? Quel est le cadeau de Voldemort ? Pourquoi Dumbledore est-il si faible ? Qu'est-il arrivé…

Dumbledore les mena jusqu'à la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée de son bureau. Une nouvelle question germa dans la tête de Harry : Quelle friandise, le directeur avait-il choisi cette année en guise de mot de passe ?

_ Crème Canari.

Alors que la gargouille basculait laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui montait tout seul, Harry jeta un regard étonné aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci étaient tout sourire.

_ C'est notre plus grand supporter, il nous a laisser faire entrer un douce une grosse quantité de chocolats pousstifs.

Ils se laissèrent porter par l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. De l'avis de Harry c'était la salle la plus fascinante de Poudlard : les tableaux accrochés aux murs représentaient les anciens directeurs du collège, la plupart de ces portraits dormaient bien tranquillement, les mains sur le ventre et la tête appuyé contre le cadre, les quelques éveillaient étaient occupés à compulser d'imposant ouvrages ou de remplir des rouleaux de parchemins dans les vitrines entreposées sous les tableaux, brillaient, bourdonnaient ou crachotaient divers artefacts ou objets magiques, Harry en remarqua deux qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien : la pensine, un objets permettant d'analyser de façon pertinente ses pensées, et l'épée sertie de rubis de Godric Gryffondor qu'il avait sorti du choixpeau magique au cours de sa deuxième année le choixpeau était, quant à lui posé sur une petite table à droite du bureau enfin dans le fond de la pièce, sur un perchoir en merisier, se tenait un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne au plumage écarlate, il s'agissait de Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pendant que les élèves s'entassaient dans la pièce. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, observant les joueurs des différents équipes. Son regard se posait plus particulièrement sur un Serpentard que Harry n'avait jamais vu précédemment.

_ Bien, finit-il par dire, cette année la coupe de quidditch se disputera entre cinq équipes, et quelles équipes. Par conséquent nous avons donc dû avancer l'ouverture du tournois : le premier match, qui opposera Pouffsouffle à Serpentard aura lieu l'après midi du 16 octobre. Par conséquent, au vu du nombre de postes vacants au sein des équipes de l'école, nous avons mis au point un planning de recrutement que vous êtes tenus de respecter. Les premiers entraînements ne pourront avoir lieu que lorsque la liste de tous les élèves susceptibles de jouer au cours de la saison m'aura été communiquée.

_ Le recrutement est du ressort des capitaines, et ceux-ci ne sont plus parmi nous, fit remarquer, un joueur de Serdaigle.

_ Très juste, Terry, mais j'aborderai ce point plus tard.

Dumbledore sorti une feuille de son bureau et d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître quatre autres feuilles identiques. 

Aussitôt chaque équipe en saisit un exemplaire, et les joueurs se mirent à étudier le planning, les Gryffondor, qui devaient recruter un nouveau gardien et un troisième poursuiveur, étaient les derniers à effectuer leur sélection, celle-ci ayant le lieu dans une semaine.

_ Viktor, dit Dumbledore en regardant Krum, en tant qu'invité, vous n'êtes pas soumis à la règle d'impartialité qui sied d'ordinaire aux professeurs et, vos élèves de première années sont autoriser à jouer au sein de votre équipe si vous pensez leur contribution nécessaire. 

Krum hocha la tête en relevant un peu les sourcils, ce qui devait être sa façon d'exprimer sa gratitude. « Il faudra que je demande à Hermione » pensa Harry avant de songer à la tête de Ron s'il entendait le nom de Krum sortir de la bouche de la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

_ S'ils le désirent, les joueurs de l'équipe de Durmstrang peuvent rejoindre leur salle commune.

Les élèves vêtus de rouge saluèrent Dumbledore et les joueurs des autres équipes, puis quittèrent le bureau en silence.

Quand ils eurent refermés la porte Dumbledore regarda les jeunes gens restant d'un air sévère.

_ Compte tenue de la situation actuelle j'exige de vous une conduite exemplaire. Je connais les différents qui existent entre certains d'entre-vous, voire entre certaines équipes. 

Ils fixaient particulièrement les Serpentard et les Gryffondor qui se lançaient des coups d'oeils meurtriers.

_ Si je ne me fais pas d'illusion quand au fair-play dont certains d'entre vous sont capables, j'espère, et il vaudrait mieux que cet espoir ne soit pas déçu, que votre animosité ne débordera pas du terrain de sport, et que celle s'exercera sur celui-ci connaîtra des limites raisonnables.

Le directeur prononça cette dernière phrase en fixant le Serpentard inconnu.

_ Maintenant, parlons de la désignation des capitaines.

Toutes les têtes se tendirent vers Dumbledore qui sortit trois enveloppes d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

_ J'ai envoyé une lettre à chacun de vos anciens capitaines, pour qu'ils désignent leur successeur. Vous pouvez bien sûr vous opposer à leur choix mais je suis pense que leur expérience n'est pas quelque chose de négligeable. Cependant, dans le cas des Pouffsouffle…

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, il fut imité par tout les joueurs à l'exception de Malefoy et du Serpentard que le directeur avait regardé par deux fois : Cédric Diggory, l'ancien capitaine de Pouffsouffle, avait été la victime de Voldemort à la fin de l'année passée. Harry vit apparaître quelques larmes dans les yeux de Cho Chang : l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle avait été la petite amie de Cédric.

_ … ils désigneront par eux-mêmes leur capitaine, finit-il.

Il resta encore quelques secondes à fixer la table de son bureau, puis saisit une enveloppe. Il la décacheta et la parcourue rapidement.

_ Au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle est proposée Mlle Cho Chang.

Les Serdaigle et une partie des autres joueurs, dont Harry, applaudirent la jeune fille, qui, les yeux encore humides affichait un sourire crispé.

Dumbledore ouvrit la deuxième enveloppe, et eut un petit rire.

_ Eh bien, voilà qui promet, sont proposés aux postes de co-capitaines de l'équipe de Gryffondor, messieurs Fred et George Weasley.

Les jumeaux se mirent à crier en se tapant dans les mains alors que les autres joueurs étaient écroulés de rire (à l'exception, comme d'habitude, des Serpentard) et leurs donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos.

Une fois qu'un calme fut revenu, Dumbledore saisit la dernière enveloppe mais, cette fois, une fois qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre aucun sourire n'apparu sur son visage, c'est au contraire avec des yeux qui avaient perdus tout leur éclat qu'il annonça :

_ Est proposé au poste de capitaine de Serpentard Mr Nicolas De Gonzague.

En dehors des Serpentard, personne ne semblait se réjouir de la nouvelle. Harry surprit même des regards haineux se poser sur le nouveau capitaine des Serpentard. Il regarda attentivement De Gonzague : il ne ressemblait pas aux autres élèves de sa maison (d'ordinaire massifs et dotés d'une mine abrutie) : il était un petit peu plus grand que lui, avait un visage fin et agréable, de longs cheveux châtains forment une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, et des yeux qui s'étaient mis à étinceler d'une façon inquiétante quand il avait entendu sa nomination.

_ Bien, dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse qui ne lui était pas habituelle, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

_ Alors, ça fait quoi d'être capitaine ? Demanda Katie Bell aux jumeaux Weasley alors que l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor regagnait la salle commune de leur maison.

_ C'est le bonheur ! Répondirent d'une même voix Fred et George.

Cependant, malgré les apparences, Harry remarqua que personne n'était ravi.

_ Bon, quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qu'il y a ? S'énerva-t-il.

_ De Gonzague, répondit Alicia Spinnett, qui, jusque là n'avait encore rien dit.

_ Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

_ Normal, c'était le suppléant de Flint jusqu'à là. Il n'a joué comme titulaire qu'une année, juste avant que tu arrives.

_ Et alors ?

_ Il est dangereux, De Gonzague, répondit George, l'année où il a joué, aucune équipe n'a finit avec tous ses joueurs après leur match contre Serpentard.

_ Pourtant ce n'est pas une bute comme Flint, poursuivit Fred, lui, il est vicieux. A un point que même ses coéquipiers se méfiaient de lui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a jeter en disgrâce.

_ Quoi alors ?

_ Il a failli tuer ton prédécesseur.

Harry devint livide et se figea.

_ Deux Serpentard l'ont encadré et, sur ordre de De Gonzague, les batteurs de l'équipe l'ont prit pour cible, expliqua Alicia, Chris a prit les deux cognards en pleine tête, il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir.

_ Mais c'est interdit ! S'écria Harry.

_ Absolument pas, seul le gardien ne peut être la cible des batteurs, du moins tant que le souaffle n'est pas dans la zone de but.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence.

Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione les attendait, un large livre à la main.

_ Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est nous, crièrent les jumeaux.

_ Félicitation, dit-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers le tableau et de prononcer le mot de passe (_Carnaval !_). Le tableau pivota et l'équipe fut happée par la foule joyeuse et bruyante de leurs camarades.

Une fois encore, un grand merci à Lily la tigresse.


	10. Chapitre 9

Reponses aux reviews :                                        

Merci beaucoup solar, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lily la tigresse, merci énormément et Si j'avais su ! est vraiment bien, encore bravo.

                                Chapitre Neuf : Le professeur Weasley et Nimbus Nether 

Durant les deux jours de libres qui suivirent la rentrée, Harry, Ron et Hermione rendirent visite à Hagrid. Le demi géant leur révéla qu'il était parti avec Mme Maxime, la directrice de l'académie Beauxbatons, l'école française de sorcellerie, pour retrouver les géants et leur proposer de se battre contre Voldemort. Ces derniers avaient refusé de rentrer dans la bataille mais, ils avaient donné leur parole qu'ils ne s'allieraient pas avec le mage noir si les aurors les laissaient tranquilles.

Harry et les autres furent tout d'abord déçus mais Hagrid leur expliqua qu'après avoir passé tant d'années à vivre avec la peur des sorciers, on ne pouvait exiger des géants une alliance basée sur la confiance du jour au lendemain. Le fait qu'ils refuseraient toute coopération avec Voldemort était déjà une très bonne nouvelle.

Hagrid leur parla ensuite de ses cours, visiblement il avait préparé quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

_ Vous allez voir, leur dit-il, en principe je devrai le recevoir vendredi, vous allez être les premiers à en profiter. Sac à méduse, ça va être quelque chose.

Etrangement, même si l'enthousiasme de Hagrid éveilla un peu leur intérêt, c'est surtout de la crainte qu'ils ressentirent. Hagrid n'ayant pas la même approche des créatures « intéressantes » que le commun des mortels.

Ils discutèrent ensuite des nouveaux professeurs et Hagrid plaint sincèrement Percy de devoir faire cours à ses frères.

_ Surtout deux d'entre eux. Précisa-t-il.

Il ne voulu en revanche rien révélé sur Nether, son nom même semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. Il déclara juste qu'il trouvait rassurant de le savoir ici.

_ Certains disaient la même chose de Maugrey, l'an dernier, fit remarquer Ron lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château le dimanche soir et sait ce que ça a donné.

Lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent dans la grande salle, le lundi matin, la place habituellement occupée par Hermione était vide.

_ Déjà à la bibliothèque… Grommela Ron.

_ Bah, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on l'ait tenus à l'écart durant tout le week-end.

Le rouquin acquiesça.

En allant vers leurs places, ils passèrent devant Chimera Malefoy et lui sourient. Celle-ci ne leur répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait être sur le point de fondre en larme. La manche de sa robe trempait dans son bol de lait mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Harry et Ron s'assirent en face de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Malefoy ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Ron. Elle vient juste de se faire rejeter par son cher cousin, répondit Seamus en se beurrant une tartine.

_ Il lui a dit de ne plus jamais l'approcher et qu'elle n'était plus digne de se nommer Malefoy, ou un truc comme ça, continua Dean.

Ron secoua la tête en signe de colère et Harry regarda la jeune fille avec commisération : Avoir été envoyée autre part qu'à Serpentard allait lui attirer les foudres de toute sa malfaisante famille.

_ Quelqu'un à nos emplois du temps ? Demanda Ron.

Seamus, la bouche pleine fit signe que oui et leur passa deux parchemins.

Les deuxièmes années allaient avoir leurs deux nouveaux professeurs dès la première journée puisqu'ils avaient un double cours de potion le matin et un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal l'après-midi.

_ Et tout ça en commun avec les Serpentard ! S'écria Ron avec dégoût.

Harry regarda le reste de la semaine et constata que, comme le fit remarquer Dean par la suite, tous leurs cours en communs se faisaient en compagnie des Serpentard, sauf ceux de métamorphose.

_ Une joyeuse année en perspective, ronchonna Neville lorsqu'il eut pris à son tour connaissance de l'emploi du temps.

_ Mouais, approuva Seamus, qui aurait cru que les cours de la vieille McGonagall allaient devenir mes préférés.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciant le ciel que Hermione ne soit pas là. Si jamais elle avait entendu son camarade qualifiée de « vieille » la directrice de Gryffondor, leur maison aurait sans doute déjà perdu un bon nombre de points.

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent à l'autre bout de la salle : Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard de cinquième année au visage grincheux, venaient de saisir leurs emplois du temps et visiblement, ils n'en étaient pas non plus enchantés.

Ils avaient presque fini de manger lorsque Hermione rejoint Ron et Harry.

_ Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Hermione rougit et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendue la question de Harry. Ron leva la tête et regarda la table des professeurs, Viktor Krum venait juste de s'y asseoir. Il ne dit rien, le souvenir de la dispute dans le Poudlard Express étant encore vif, mais l'expression peinte sur son visage était assez éloquente.

Harry préférant ne pas voir les regards assassins que jetait Ron au directeur par intérim de Durmstrang et à la préfète de Gryffondor, reporta son attention sur les autres tables. Il s'intéressa beaucoup à la table de Serdaigle mais, malheureusement, Cho Chang n'y était pas.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentard, il vit Lauréline qui mangeait seule avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

Un long et désolant soupir à sa gauche apprit à Harry qu'une autre âme en peine venait de s'installer. Fred Weasley regardait la même scène que lui, affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur les avant-bras.

_ Salut, Fred, qu'est qui va pas ?

_ Mon imbécile de frère aimerait bien retourner en cinquième année, dit George avec un sourire goguenard.

Fred émit un sifflement agacé.

_ Mais regarde les tous les deux, ils iraient si bien ensemble avec leurs mines d'enterrement.

_ La ferme, George !

Son jumeau lui avait dit cela d'un ton si sec que le moqueur jugea préférable de converser avec sa tartine.

Quand Hermione eut fini d'examiner son emploi du temps et de se plaindre de devoir passer tant de temps avec Malefoy, elle regarda la table des professeurs et fit un petit signe de la main en direction de Victor Krum ce qui provoqua chez Ron un grognement inquiétant.

Les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient dans le couloir donnant sur le cachot n°9, celui dédié aux cours de potion. Le changement de professeur était visible, certainement pas dans les lieux, les cachots de Poudlard ayant toujours un aspect aussi sinistre, mais dans l'humeur des élèves : D'ordinaire, les Gryffondor allaient en cours de potion avec un certain accablement alors que les Serpentard arboraient une mine réjouie. Rogue n'était pas vraiment aimable avec eux, ils avaient aussi droit à ses remarques acerbes et ses airs méprisants, mais ils ne leur retirait jamais de points et leur traitement relevait d'un favoritisme très net lorsqu'on voyait celui qu'il réservait aux élèves des autres maison et, plus particulièrement, à ceux de Gryffondor, et rien ne pouvait rendre les Serpentard plus heureux que de voir des Gryffondor maltraités. Mais, avec Percy Weasley comme professeur, les choses allaient sans doute changer : Percy ayant fait ses études dans la même maison que Harry et ses camarades.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne craignait donc pas les deux heures qui allaient venir. Neville Londubat partageait ce sentiment : de par sa maladresse, il était vite devenue la cible préférée des moqueries de Rogue.

Les Serpentard, eux, goûtaient peu ce changement, et ils le faisaient savoir en émettant des rires et des sifflements moqueurs à chaque fois que le nom du nouveau professeur de potion était prononcé.

_ C'est quand même lamentable qu'un cours d'une telle importance soit confié à ce… ce… ce loqueteux ! Finit par s'écrier Drago Malefoy.

_ Vingt point de moins pour Serpentard ! Glapit une voix suraiguë à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ron et Harry, qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur le blond se retournèrent. Percy Weasley, rouge de colère avançait à grand pas vers les élèves, ils avaient l'air si furieux que personne n'aurait été étonné de le voir cracher des flammes. Même si Harry pensait que cela était impossible, Malefoy devint encore plus pâle et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant le fautif et le toisa, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

_ Et en plus vous êtes un préfet ! Vous viendrez me voir après le cours et nous verrons quelle retenue vous conviendra le mieux.

D'une geste de sa baguette magique il ouvrit violemment la porte de la classe.

_ Je vous conseille de bien vous tenir et de préparer vos excuses pendant le cours, ajouta-t-il, votre écusson en dépend.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe, les Gryffondor étaient rayonnant. Plus rouge que des briques, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'installèrent au fond de la pièce, là où s'asseyaient d'ordinaire Harry, Ron et Hermione. Percy continuait ses récriminations.

_ C'est d'autant plus décevant que le professeur Rogue n'avait pour vous que des propos élogieux. Sans doute vous montriez-vous plus discret avec lui.

Son regard se posa alors sur les élèves assis. Il bomba le torse et les dévisagea sévèrement.

_ Qui vous a dit de vous asseoir ? Allez, Debout.

Tous se levèrent en s'échangeant des regards incrédules.

_ Je vois que cette… nouvelle génération n'a même pas appris les bases du respect, dit Percy d'un air hautain. Vous attendrez désormais que je vous donne l'autorisation de vous asseoir.

Ron eut envie de ricaner mais un coup de pied de Hermione l'en dissuada.

_ Bien, assis.

Percy fit ensuite l'appel en précisant bien qu'il voulait qu'on lui réponde « présent » et pas « oui », « ici » ou « mouais » et en reprenant tout manquement à cette exigence.

_ Bien, la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent étant donné que j'ai été préfet puis préfet-en-chef lors de vos premières années à l'école. Il avait dit cela en prenant un air important, ce qui, allié à sa maigre carrure et ses cheveux roux lui donnait l'air d'un coq anémique.

_ J'assurerai cette année le poste de professeur de potion en remplacement de Mr Severus Rogue, momentanément indisponible.

Une des questions qui l'avait torturé lors du soir de la rentrée revint dans la tête de Harry « où était Rogue et que faisait-il ? ».

_ Nous étudierons, cette année, trois types de breuvages : les potions de capacités, les philtres d'enchantement, et les potions de d'impression. Des questions ? Oui Mlle Granger ?

_ Euh, pour nos…devoirs de vacances…

_ Je les ramasserai à la fin de l'heure, l'interrompit Percy J'espère que vous les avez fait avec soin.

Si Percy n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par son jeu de professeur modèle, il aurait remarqué les regards paniqués des élèves et aurait sans doute eu de sérieux doutes quant à la qualité des devoirs.

_ Je voulais lui demander de nous aider, gémit Hermione à voix basse.

Durant tous le cours, les élèves tâchèrent de préparer une potion de vision nocturne, et seuls Hermione, Lauréline Vostrop et Malefoy y parvinrent, ce qui permit au Serpentard de remonter un peu dans l'estime du professeur. Percy se révéla être un bon enseignant, même de l'avis de Ron, un peu barbant parfois mais assez attentionné, ce qui lui fit passer la plus grande partie du cours aux cotés de Neville.

Les Gryffondor sortirent du cours enthousiastes alors que les Serpentard n'avaient que des propos acides à l'encontre de leur nouveau professeur. Seul Lauréline ne participait pas à ce démontage verbal. Alors qu'ils remontaient vers la grande salle elle attrapa Harry par le bras.

_ Excuse-moi, mais je crois que tu es assez célèbre ici, alors est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me présenter aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard de cinquième année, on dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas me parler.

Harry allait lui répondre mais, il n'avait ouvert la bouche que Hermione avait saisit la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna vers les hauteurs en commençant à lui réciter ce qu'elle avait lu sur les relations entre les maisons depuis la création de l'école.

Ron les regarda d'un œil goguenard.

_ Ma fortune qu'elle va la traîner jusqu'à la bibliothèque et lui faire avaler la moitié de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Harry hocha la tête. La passion de Hermione pour les livres en générale et pour le colossal volume dédié à l'école en particulier, était étouffante. Lauréline allait sans doute être une nouvelle victime de celle-ci.

Durant le déjeuner, il ne fut question que des sélections pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Fred et George avaient décidé de recruter un attrapeur suppléant et un remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur, et, vu le nombre de candidat, ils n'auraient aucun problème à combler ces nouvelles places vides.

Quand Harry leur demanda pourquoi ils jugeaient nécessaire de prendre des suppléants, ils répondirent simplement « De Gonzague ».

_ Mais en cinq ans, il doit bien avoir changé, non ? Dit Ron.

_ Oh oui, répliqua Alicia avec un sourire amers, il est sans doute devenu encore plus vicieux. Je me demande qui il va recruter.

_ S'il pouvait renvoyer Malefoy… Dit Harry d'un ton laconique.

Hermione et Lauréline réapparurent alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la tour sud où devait se dérouler le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Si la Gryffondor était radieuse, la jeune Serpentard avait l'air plus épuisée qu'après une nuit sans sommeil.

Alors que Hermione entreprenait de raconter à Harry tous ce qu'elles avaient lu Ron s'approcha de l'autre jeune fille.

_ Ca va Lauréline, s'enquit-il, à voix basse.

En le regardant avec des yeux paniqués elle répondit :

_ Ne me laissez plus jamais seuls avec elle…

En souriant, le rouquin sortit deux pommes de sa poche et les lui tendit.

_ Tiens, je me doutais bien que vous ne descendriez pas manger.

Elle prit les fruits en lui souriant.

Le quartier sud était une partie du château jusque là inoccupée. Il y avait peu de tableaux sur les murs et les amures et sculptures qui décoraient les couloirs étaient couvertes de toiles d'araignée. Cependant, Rusard devait avoir commencé son travail de nettoyage car les tapis bleu nuit, les lustres qui diffusaient une faible lumière ainsi que les quelques salles de classe étaient d'une propreté parfaite. Le cours devait avoir lieu au sixième étage, le petit groupe emprunta donc l'unique escalier de la tour. C'était un escalier en marbre noir, avec des niches creusées dans son tronc où brûlaient de petites bougies bleues. Il montait en colimaçon jusqu'au sommet de la tour. A chaque étage, une passerelle élégamment sculptée permettait d'accéder aux couloirs. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au niveau de la passerelle du quatrième étage, pour souffler un peu, deux yeux brillants apparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir qui la prolongeait. Ils allaient reprendre leur ascension, quand un feulement se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers le couloir, les yeux s'avançaient vers eux. Ils se collèrent contre le tronc de l'escalier. Après que l'apparition eut posé une patte sur la passerelle, ils virent que les yeux appartenaient à une majestueuse panthère noire. Aussitôt, Harry, Ron et Lauréline sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent vers l'animal. La créature hésita un instant puis continua à avancer vers eux.

_ Nox occulus ! Cria Lauréline.

Un trait noir sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette et fila vers la panthère. Celle-ci se baissa au dernier moment et évita le sort qui alla s'écraser sur le mur droit du couloir. Furieuse, la panthère se recroquevilla elle semblait prête à sauter quand une phrase de mots inintelligibles se fit entendre depuis le fond du couloir, aussitôt, une multitude d'éclairs sortirent de l'obscurité et vinrent frapper le fauve qui s'écroula en gémissant avant de se volatiliser en silence.

Stupéfiés, les quatre adolescents attendirent que le mage sorte des ténèbres. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, Nimbus Nether apparu.

Même, s'ils l'avaient déjà vu, l'apparence de Nether leur fit des frissons dans le dos. Sa peau jaune pâle, son visage semblable à un masque, ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige, ses yeux inquisiteurs, tout chez lui semblait inquiétant. Avec son éternel sourire en coin, il dévisagea les quatre jeunes gens, son regard semblait fouiller au plus profond de leur pensée.

_ Pas très malin d'avoir lancer un sort de cécité, jeune Serpentard, finit-il par dire. Ce sort est plutôt lent et même s'il avait fait mouche, cette panthère n'aurait eu aucun mal à vous retrouver uniquement avec son nez.

Hermione, encore livide fit un pas en avant.

_ Monsieur, c'était une invocation, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ En effet, répondit-il avec douceur ce matin, quelque chose a dévasté une de mes salles d'expérience au quatrième étage, renversant les cornues et les fioles que j'avais disposées sur les pupitres. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir mais j'ai entendu des caquètements très désagréables.

_ Alors, c'est Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, dit Harry.

_ Il passe son temps à jeter par terre tous ce qui lui passe entre les mains et à faire de mauvaises blagues, expliqua Ron.

Le professeur hocha la tête en marmonnant « un esprit frappeur, très bien, on s'en occupera demain ». Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et malgré toute l'aversion qu'il avait pour Peeves, Harry se surprit à le plaindre.

Nether se tourna à nouveaux vers les adolescents.

_ Si nous allions en cours maintenant, c'est au sixième étage, je crois…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, toute la classe était déjà rassemblée. Nether ouvrit la porte d'un simple geste et, d'un mot, alluma les lustres. Les élèves s'installèrent derrières leurs pupitres pendant que Nether allait à son bureau.

Il resta là à les observer pendant qu'ils sortaient leurs affaires et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'ils ne les aurait pas regarder autrement s'il lui avait prit l'envie de disséquer l'un d'entre eux. Soudain, Nether se leva et, pointant le doigt vers Harry, il cria :

_ Impero !

Harry sentit tous ses soucis le quitter, une petite voix harmonieuse et agréable lui demanda de se lever. Harry connaissait bien cette sensation, il était sous l'effet de l'imperium, un puissant sortilège qui vous privait de libre arbitre, vous transformant en un vulgaire pantin.

Mais Harry savait aussi comment se défendre, il se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qui disait « non, je ne me lèverai pas » l'emporte sur la petite voix harmonieuse.

_ Il n'en est pas question ! Cria Harry.

Nether, les yeux brillants, le regarda avec un véritable sourire.

_ Bien, très bien. Dumbledore  me l'avait dit mais je tenais à le vérifier.

Il se tourna alors vers un Serpentard.

_ Vous, quel sort permet de neutraliser un loup-garou une fois que celui-ci est été immobilisé ?

Le Serpentard, qui se nommait Blaise Zabini, balbutia qu'il ne savait pas. Nether fit peu de cas du doigt lever de Hermione, il secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur et d'une voix agacée dit qu'il s'agissait du sortilège d'homomorphus.

_ Un point de moins pour votre maison, ajouta-t-il. Vous devez impérativement connaître les bases de cette matière pour prétendre à quoi que se soit cette année.

Dans un silence impressionnant où se mêlait l'inquiétude et la peur, Nether continua de fixer ses élèves en faisant lentement le tour de la salle.

Quand il fut revenu près de son bureau, il murmura quelque chose, aussitôt, une créature de la taille d'un homme et entourée de flamme apparue deux pas devant lui.

_ Débarrassez-moi de ça, dit calmement Nether sans qu'on sache vraiment s'il parlait de la créature ou de ses élèves.

Le monstre avança immédiatement vers les adolescents, la plupart avaient quittés leurs places et s'étaient rués vers la porte fermée à clef.

_ Alohomora ne marchera pas, les informa Nether alors que plusieurs avaient déjà sortis leurs baguettes et la secouait frénétiquement devant la serrure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, avaient entouré le monstre alors que Lauréline, toujours son pupitre regardait le spectacle avec le même sourire que le professeur. Harry lança un sortilège de stupefixion pendant que Ron tenta un maléfice d'entrave, mais leurs attaques n'eurent aucun effet sur l'homme de feu. Les deux amis commençaient à paniquer quand Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la créature en prononçant « finite incantatem ». Le monstre s'évapora.

Les élèves cessèrent de bouger s'acharner sur la porte et regardèrent Nether qui riait. Un rire glacé et désagréable.

_ Très bien Mlle, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion ?

Souriante, Hermione répondit qu'il lui semblait étonnant qu'un efrit ne dégage aucune chaleur. Le professeur hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Une fois que tous le monde fut retourné à sa place, Nether, les mains jointes et les yeux dans le vague leur de se préparer à prendre des notes.

_ La plus importante des aptitudes quand on est face à un danger, commença-t-il, c'est l'observation, mademoiselle…

_ Granger, dit Hermione.

_ Mlle Granger donc, vient de vous en faire la brillante démonstration. L'empressement est un mauvais conseiller et la panique, n'en parlons pas. Je ne vous dit pas que vous ne devez pas avoir peur, seuls les fous et les imbéciles ne craignent rien, mais vous devez être capable de vous contrôler et de réfléchir dans toutes les situations. Au fait Mr Potter, si cette chose avait été une véritable invocation, vous auriez mieux fait de lancer votre sort sur moi. En perdant connaissance, j'aurai perdu le lien avec la créature et elle serait retournée d'où elle venait.

Nether fit une pose, de nouveau ses yeux jaunes balayèrent la classe, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et poursuivit.

_ Avant de commencer véritablement le cours, je voudrait vous prévenir d'une chose : ne venez pas dans cette partie du château en dehors des heures de cours, sauf si vous y avaient été invité, bien sûr. Je me livrerai sans doute à quelques expériences au cours de l'année et vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres, comme certains d'entre vous ont déjà pu le constater.

Un frisson parcouru la tasse, le ton de Nether n'avait rien eu de menaçant, il était nonchalant, comme s'il leur avait raconté ses dernières vacances.

Le professeur commença ensuite son cours sur la détection des breuvages empoisonnés et des sortilèges de pièges. Il leur montra quelques formules permettant de les désactivés et les prévint qu'au cours suivant ils passeraient à la pratique avec de vrais boissons et de vraies serrures, il n'eut pas besoin de rajouter « avec de vrais dangers », tous l'avaient compris.

Alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires le plus vite possible pour sortir sans délai de l'antre de Nether, celui-ci s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda de rester quelques instants après le cours, « rien qui puisse vous inquiéter, précisa-t-il à un Harry qui avait fortement pâli.

Lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la salle, Nether alla s'asseoir sur son bureau et ferma la porte d'un geste de la main.

_ Albus m'a raconté ce qui vous est arrivé au mois de Juin et je dois avouer que vous avez fait preuve d'un sang-froid étonnant.

Harry ne dit rien, depuis le début des vacances, il ne cessait se remémorer les évènements du 24 Juin : le retour de Voldemort qu'il avait permis bien malgré lui, la mort de Cédric Diggory, le cercle des mangemorts… Lorsqu'il sortis de ses songes, le visage de Nether n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et le professeur avait plongé ses yeux brillants dans ses grands yeux verts. Harry voulu détourner le regard mais il n'y parvint pas. Nether fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se concentrait énormément. Le jeune garçon eut l'impression que l'homme à la peau jaunâtre lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il fouillait son esprit jusqu'à atteindre ses sentiments les plus profonds. Finalement, le professeur sourit et retourna à son bureau. Harry eut l'impression d'être épuisé comme jamais.

_ Vous avez de très beaux yeux, Potter, bien qu'ils ne vous appartiennent pas totalement. Je crois qu'Albus avait raison.

Harry ne comprenait pas où Nether voulait en venir.

_ Qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ?

Nether sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

_ Potter, finit-il par dire, avez-vous remarqué une ressemblance quelconque entre Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, jamais il ne lui serrait venu à l'esprit qu'on puisse comparer le bienveillant directeur de Poudlard et l'assassin de ses parents ainsi que de nombreux autres. Cependant, après une longue réflexion, il répondit :

_ Oui, quand ils sont en colère, ils dégagent une sorte… d'aura de puissance…

_ Qui fait briller leur regard, finit Nether, bien observé, Potter.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle. S démarche était souple et lente.

_ Les yeux d'un sorcier reflètent ce qu'il est vraiment. Dans les yeux de Dumbledore vous pouvez lire su courage, de la détermination, de la sagesse. Dans ceux de Voldemort vous ne verrez que colère, avidité, ambition et haine, aussi bien envers les autres qu'envers lui-même. Cependant, vous pouvez aussi y lire une extraordinaire puissance, qui dépasse de loin celle d' Albus.

Les paroles de Nether firent à Harry l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux il lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous à Gryffondor, Potter ?

Harry tressaillit, devait-il lui révéler que le choixpeau avait sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard ? Finalement, il balbutia :

_ Parce que le choixpeau à décider de m'y envoyer.

Nether le dévisagea, un sourire goguenard apparu sur son visage.

_ Croyez-vous que je vais me satisfaire de cette réponse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Harry recula un peu, Nether avait le don de vous faire froid dans le dos d'une façon beaucoup plus sûre que le professeur Trelawney, car lui n'avait pas besoin d'artifices.

_ Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard, avoua-t-il.

_ Et il vous a obéi. Un artefact de cette puissance, censé être impartial et arbitraire vous a obéi. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étonnant ?

Harry déglutit, il ne voyait pas où Nether voulait en venir mais, il commençait à se sentir véritablement mal à l'aise.

_ Que vous le croyez ou non, Potter, vous avez un grand potentiel et cela tombe bien car Dumbledore en était persuadé et m'a demander de faire de vous un grand sorcier.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme si, tout d'un coup, l'air venait de disparaître.

_ Ne prenez pas cet air stupide, dit le professeur, agacé. Vos entraînements avec moi auront lieu le samedi après-midi et le dimanche matin. Maintenant, partez ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.


	11. Chapitre 10

Réponses aux reviews :

solar, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis ravi que le cours de DCFM t'ai plu parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire.

Merci aussi à alana chantelune, auteur de l'excellent conseils pour une potterfiction, que tout potterfictionneur (gloup) devrait avoir sous la main avant de taper ses chapitre ou lorsqu'il se relit. La encore je suis très content de voir que Nether t'ai plu. De toute façon un prof de DCFM  normal c'est une hérésie. Au fait pourquoi « pour une fois [Percy] n'est pas totalement incompétent » ? Je trouve qu'il n'est pas incompétent du tout, il est orgueilleux, prétentieux, arrogant et un peu flagorneur mais incompétent… il a eu 12 BUSE quand même.

 

Désolé pour le titre de ce chapitre…

                                           Chapitre Dix : Crime à coups de tranchants.

_Alors tu vas rester enfermer tous les week-ends avec cet espèce de vieux malade ?  S'exclama Ron, l'air inquiet.

_ Ouais, répondit Harry en frissonnant, à la demande de Dumbledore.

Harry avait rapporté à Ron et à Hermione la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Nether, et leur réaction avait été à peu prêt celle qu'il avait prévu. Ron paraissait effrayé à l'idée que son meilleur ami reste plus de dix heures par semaine, seul avec un homme qui laissait une panthère se balader dans le château et faisait apparaître des monstres en cours. Hermione, elle, semblait un peu inquiète pour son ami mais on sentait qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir participer elle aussi à ces cours supplémentaire et, entre deux « fais attention à lui », « c'est vrai qu'il a l'air louche » ou « tu devrais prévenir Sirius », elle glissait un « Tu vas prendre une avance considérable en Défense contre les Forces du Mal » et « J'espère qu tu pourras nous en faire profiter ». 

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se dépêchèrent de rapporter aux autres classes se qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Nether et en moins de trois jours, le nouveau professeur avait acquis une réputation bien ancrée de fou dangereux. Il faut dire que les cours suivant avaient été épiques et même Fred et George étaient revenus livides de la tour sud. Lorsque leurs amis leur en avaient demandé la raison, ils avaient simplement dit « Vau… Vaudou » avant de filer vers l'infirmerie.

Percy bien que pompeux et hautain était plutôt bien perçu par l'ensemble des élèves, à l'exception des Serpentard. Il faut dire que malgré ses remarques sévères et son manque total d'humour, il paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique que son sarcastique et malveillant prédécesseur. Mais ce qui avait réjouit tout c'était la colle qu'il avait infligé à Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard avait été contraint de faire une revue de presse de journaux moldus du mois passé et certains disaient qu'il avait encore des nausées rien qu'en y repensant. 

La première semaine de cours se passa plutôt bien, les professeurs ayant jugé utiles de faire des cours de révisions afin de remettre tout le monde à niveau. Ce qui fut très bénéfique pour Neville et assez exaspérant pour Hermione.

Ils revirent ainsi les sortilèges d'allégresses avec le professeur Flitwick et parlèrent à nouveau des animagi, les sorciers capables de se transformer en animaux, avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait tenu absolument à revoir ce point car le thème qu'ils allaient étudier cette année était la métamorphose humaine.

Les seuls cours qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eut étaient leurs cours d'option, et c'est ainsi que le vendredi, lorsqu'il ouvrit son emploi du temps, Ron poussa un long gémissement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en émergeant de ses couvertures.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on à aujourd'hui ?

Harry fit défiler dans sa tête son emploi du temps de la journée. Son visage se figea.

_ Eh oui, dit Ron, Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry grogna en se levant. La divination était avec la préparation et l'étude des potions la matière qu'il détestait le plus. Le professeur Trelawney ayant l'habitude de prévoir sa mort prochaine, la plupart du temps dans d'horribles souffrances, dans les dix premières minutes de chacun de ses cours et même si le jeune garçon réapparaissait en bonne santé au cours suivant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion son terrible destin était inscris dans les feuilles de thé, les lignes de la main, la boule de cristal et même dans les astres. Cette obstination à prévoir le décès de Harry avait eu pour conséquence de persuader Ron et le mort en perpétuel sursis, que la divination n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie et, par conséquent, les devoirs qu'ils rendaient au professeur Trelawney tenaient plus de leur imagination débordante que de leurs talents de médiums. Quant au cours de soins aux créatures magique, il eut sans doute été passionnant si Hagrid n'éprouvait pas une affection particulière pour les monstres et les créatures aussi étranges que dangereuses. Et vu son enthousiasme croissant depuis le début de la semaine, les deux enfants craignaient que leur ami ait prévu quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant… à son goût.

_ Tu crois qu'on va avoir le droit à quoi cette année ? Des griffons ? Des quintapeds ?

_ Une adorable créature avec pleins de crocs et de griffes, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ron eut un frisson dans l'échine et déclara que finalement il préférait ne pas y penser avant d'avoir la « chose » devant les yeux.

Quand ils furent habillés, ils descendirent dans la salle commune. A leur grand étonnement, Hermione, d'ordinaire matinale n'y était pas en train de dévorer un énorme tome.

Ils s'assirent donc dans deux fauteuils défoncés et Ron proposa à son ami de disputer une partie d'échec version sorcier. Le jeu était le même que chez les moldus, à ceci prêt que lorsqu'une pièce prenait une pièce adverse, elle l'éjectait de l'échiquier en la frappant violemment. Ron excellait dans ce jeu et tous les élèves de Gryffondor et une bonne partie de ceux des autres maisons en avaient déjà fait l'amère expérience.

Alors que Harry devait se concentrer sur chacun de ses coups, le rouquin jouait avec nonchalance en discutant du championnat de la ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Il était assez euphorique car son équipe favorite, les canons de Chudley, qui n'avait pas brillés depuis plus d'un siècle, partait parmi les favoris pour la première fois depuis près de quinze ans.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione n'était toujours pas apparue. Harry devinant l'issue du jeu, et ne souhaitant pas commencer la journée en s'inclinant pour la centième fois au moins devant Ron Weasley, proposa au rouquin de descendre manger et de remettre la fin de la partie à plus tard. Ron acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'ils allaient se lever, Ginny déboula dans la salle commune en demandant à vive voix si quelqu'un avait vu Hermione.

Lavande Brown, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns de la classe de Harry et Ron répondit qu'elle devait être dans la grande salle puisqu'elle déjeuner avec Victor Krum.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers Ron. Celui-ci faisait un effort surhumain pour se retenir d'envoyer valser l'échiquier et toutes ses pièces.

_ On y va ? Demanda Harry.

Le rouquin opina du chef et se leva d'un bond. Sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves, il s'avança à pas rapide vers la sortie. Ils passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Hermione.

Celle-ci était élégamment maquillée et très souriante. Harry aurait été ravi de la voir aussi radieuse s'il n'avait été sûr que cela n'allait que faire gonfler la fureur de son ami.

_ Je suis venu vous chercher, ça m'étonnait que vous ne soyez pas encore descendu.

_ Trop aimable, répliqua Ron avec une mine sombre avant de dévaler les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Hermione le regarda, la mine défaite.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle tristement à Harry.

_ Mal dormi, sans doute, mentit-il.

Mais malgré les mensonges de son ami, Hermione comprit vite que ce n'était pas le manque de sommeil qui avait contrarié Ron. Celui-ci ne levant les yeux vers elle que pour lui adresser des regards courroucés et refusant obstinément de lui parler. Elle remarqua également qu'il jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeils en direction de la table des professeurs.

L'humeur n'était donc pas joyeuse lorsque les trois Gryffondor se levèrent pour se rendrent en cours. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la tour nord tandis que Hermione montait au troisième étage pour aller en cours d'arithmancie.

Il fallait bien dix minutes pour se rendre à la salle du professeur Trelawney, mais, ni Ron, ni Harry n'étaient particulièrement pressés d'entendre ses murmures agaçants et ses lamentations à propos de l'avenir de Harry. Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui lisaient un gros tome passablement brûlé.

_ Oh ! Bonjour ! S'exclama Fred.

_ 'Lut, répondit Ron d'une voix morne.

George se plaça devant eux et leur tendit le livre.

_ Regardez ! S'écria-t-il, regardez ce qu'on a trouvé à la réserve.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à la réserve ? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules.

_ Comme tous les septièmes années nous devons présenter une recherche dans notre matière de spécialité, nous c'est Enchantement, pour le préparer nous pouvons nous rendre à la réserve de temps à autre.

Harry et Ron saisir le grimoire, le doigt de George leur indiqua la partie qu'il fallait lire.

_En 1775, le professeur N.Nether inventa un procédé permettant à un objet de lancer des sorts nécessitant d'ordinaire l'usage d'une baguette. Cette technologie n'a jamais été dévoilé par son auteur mais le golem de Nether, entreposé au musée de la magie de Paris montre que ce type d'enchantement est bel et bien possible, contrairement à…_

_ 1775 ! S'exclama Ron. Mais c'est pas possible, même Dumbledore n'est pas aussi vieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Et si il avait une pierre philosophale ? Proposa Ron.

_ Impossible, seul Nicolas Flamel en possédait une et elle a été détruite il y a quatre ans.

Ron acquiesça, lui et Harry avait été directement impliquer dans la destruction de la pierre lors de leur première année au collège.

Ravi de leur succès, les jumeaux reprirent leur livre et s'éloignèrent en leur souhaitant une bonne journée pleine de réflexion.

Harry et Ron se mirent à nouveau en route mais cette fois le silence n'était plus de rigueur : ils échafaudaient diverses théories qui pourraient expliquer la formidable longévité du professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors qu'ils arpentaient un couloir du septième étage, ils passèrent devant  un tableau représentant un minuscule chevalier qui tentait désespérément de monter sur le dos d'un poney gris et rond. A chacune de ses tentatives, le poney reculait d'un pas et le chevalier se retrouvait invariablement par terre, la tête dans l'herbe. Il se relevait alors en pestant en recommençait. Harry et Ron connaissaient bien ce chevalier. Il se nommait le chevalier du Catogan et avait gardé temporairement l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard.

_ Palsambleu, canasson ! Hurla le petit homme, vas-tu enfin te comporter comme un digne destrier ? Devant l'indifférence de l'équidé, le chevalier le menaça d'une épée trop longue pour lui, mais, tous ses cris et ses suppliques ne suffirent pas pour que le flegmatique poney daigne se détourner de son herbe pour s'intéresser à son gesticulant comparse.

_ Ventrebleu ! Où va l'honneur des montures ? 

Rouge de colère, le chevalier se tourna vers le couloir comme s'il voulait prendre l'humanité toute entière à témoin. Il aperçut alors Ron et Harry, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

_ Holà ! Ne serait-ce point là mes deux écuyer.

Ron et Harry marmonnèrent un faible bonjour.

 _ Mes braves, seriez vous assez aimables pour faire entendre à ce bougre de cheval qu'il est de son devoir de se plier à ma volonté.

Ron se mit à ricaner pendant que Harry tentait d'expliquer au chevalier qu'ils ne savaient pas parler aux chevaux.

Le chevalier du Catogan se mit à les traiter de tous les noms, médiévaux pour la plupart. Au milieu de sa diatribe, un cri perçant retentit. Il venait de quelques couloirs plus en avant.

Ron et Harry se précipitèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un corps étendu qui se convulsait de douleur. Harry se pencha et reconnu les longs cheveux blonds de Chimera Malefoy.

La jeune fille se tordait, une main sanglante plaquée sur le bas du dos.

Harry, livide, jeta un regard paniqué à Ron.

_ Vas chercher madame Pomfresh, vite ! Hurla Harry d'une voix suraiguë.

Ron partit aussitôt courant. 

Harry tenta de calmer la blessée en lui parlant doucement à l'oreille et en lui caressant les cheveux mais Malefoy ne cessait de gémir et de pleurer. Harry souleva légèrement la main qu'elle tenait plaquée sur son dos. A travers sa robe gorgée de sang, il entrevit une longue entaille.

Désespéré, Harry regardait Chimera perdre peu à peu connaissance. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il saisit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpage, arracha un large morceau de tissus de sa propre robe. Il retira vivement la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un pansement de fortune afin de limiter l'hémorragie. La jeune fille n'était plus consciente et Harry n'avait plus d'ongle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron revient, essoufflé, accompagné de l'infirmière du collège.

Celle-ci blêmit en voyant la blessure de Chimera mais, retrouvant son sang-froid, elle lança un sortilège et le sang cessa immédiatement de s'écouler. L'infirmière se pencha sur la jeune fille et prit son pouls.

_ Bon, elle est tirée d'affaire, dit-elle avec un souffle de soulagement.

Les deux garçons l'imitèrent.

Mrs Pomfresh se tourna vers eux.

_ Portez là jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais allez-y doucement, il ne faudrait pas que sa blessure s'ouvre à nouveau. Moi, je vais chercher le directeur.

Elle s'éloigna en se retournant régulièrement pour leur dire de faire attention. Harry et Ron regardèrent Chimera sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Il n'osait pas la porter en la saisissant à deux. Soudain le regard de Ron s'éclaira.

_ Harry ! Tu te souviens du sort que Sirius avait utilisé pour faire sortir Rogue du saule cogneur ?

 Harry hocha la tête. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps de la jeune fille. 

_ Mobilicorpus ! Prononça-t-il.

Le corps de Chimera se souleva et se mit à flotter, comme si elle était attachée par les chevilles, les poignets et le cou.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le voyage fut assez long car Harry, qui poussait Chimera devant lui grâce à sa baguette, faisait attention à ne pas trop la secouer.

Arrivés à destination ils l'allongèrent sur un lit, Ron l'examina attentivement.

_ On dirait un coup de couteau ou quelque chose comme cela, dit-il d'une voix lente. Je me demande pourquoi l'autre ne lui a pas lancer un sort.

_ Sans doute pour éviter de se faire prendre au cas où ils pratiqueraient une remontée des sortilèges sur toutes les baguettes du château.

Ron hocha la tête et d'une main douce se mit à lisser les cheveux de Malefoy.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Dit-il, c'est une sang-pur donc ce n'est pas le retour de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

_ En plus c'est un humain qui a frappé pas un serpent géant, fit remarquer Harry.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ce cher Drago Malefoy soit capable de…

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis réfuta cette idée : Malefoy était suffisamment furieux contre sa cousine pour lui vouloir du mal, mais il aurait cherché quelque chose de plus fin qu'une attaque au couteau.

Perdu dans leurs réflexions, ils ne remarquèrent que Mrs Pomfresh était de retour que lorsqu'elle leur demanda d'une voix brusque de s'écarter du lit.

Ils se reculèrent et faillirent se cogner à Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur, accompagné de sa canne, regarda les deux enfants d'un air grave avant de s'avancer vers le corps de Malefoy.

_ Vous voyez, dit Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix tremblante, on l'a attaqué avec une arme blanche.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_ Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il à Harry et Ron.

_ Dans la partie nord du château, à quelques couloirs du portrait du chevalier du Catogan, dit Ron sombrement. On discutait avec lui lorsqu'on a entendu un cri, on s'est précipité et…

_ Vous n'avez vu personne dans les environs ?

_ Non monsieur.

Dumbledore les regarda encore un instant puis se tourna vers Chimera.

Harry regarda à nouveau la plaie. Maintenant qu'elle avait été nettoyée on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une entaille nette et assez profonde. La main qui l'avait faite n'avait pas hésitée un seul instant.

Dumbledore était penché sur la blessure mais son regard était perdu ailleurs. Les sourcils froncés, il ne cessait de se gratter le menton.

_ Professeur, est-ce qu'on peut revenir en cours ?

Dumbledore émergea de ses songes. Il se tourna vers Ron.

_ Oui, oui, vas-y Ron. Harry, j'aimerai te parler un instant, peux-tu m'attendre à l'extérieur, le temps de dire encore une chose ou deux à Mrs Pomfresh.

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent de l'infirmerie.

_ Eh ben, dit Ron, une fois dehors, c'est pas encore cette année que Poudlard vivra dans le calme.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Bon, moi j'vais y aller, reprit Ron, je suppose que Trelawney doit être en train de dire à la classe que nous avons sans doute péris, victimes d'un nouveau monstre qui hanterait les couloirs du château.

Harry le regarda d'un air sévère. Ron rougit.

_ Ouais… c'est vrai que c'est ce qui a failli arriver à Malefoy, désolé.

Ron tourna les talons et partit au petit trot.

Harry resta seul dans le couloir durant quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne sorte de l'infirmerie.

Il demanda à Harry de le suivre. Ses yeux étaient toujours éteints. Même s'il s'aidait toujours de sa canne, Harry remarqua qu'il marchait avec plus d'aisance qu'une semaine auparavant.

_ As-tu passé de bonnes vacances Harry ?

_ Oh oui, je vous remercie pour la lettre.

Dumbledore ne dit rien mais Harry le vit sourire.

_ Tu n'as pas fait de nouveaux rêves étranges ?

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine, si Dumbledore savait pour le rêve c'est qu'il avait eut des nouvelles de Sirius.

_ Ce matin même, Harry, c'est ta chouette, Hedwige, je crois, qui m'a apporter sa lettre. Je finissais de la relire lorsque PomPom est venue me chercher. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.

_ Non monsieur, pas de nouveaux rêves.

Ils marchaient maintenant dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur posa son regard sur le jeune garçon, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas les deux questions qui te brûlent les, lèvres Harry ?

_ Comment va Sirius ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_ Bien, lui, Mr Lupin et quelques autres remplissent fort bien la tâche que je leu ait confié. C'est une excellente chose, cela maintient la lumière au milieu des ombres qui ne cessent de croître autours de nous.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille.

_ Suçacide, dit Dumbledore.

La gargouille bascula, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui, Harry ?

_ Pourquoi utilisez-vous une canne ?

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le soir de la rentrée et elle venait de s'échapper d'elle-même. Harry la regretta dès qu'il l'eut posé, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Dumbledore ne s'en offusqua pas bien au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire franc.

_ J'ai eu recours à des rituels très anciens pour renforcer les protections de Poudlard. Aucun partisan de Voldemort ne peut entrer dans l'enceinte du château et je serai immédiatement averti si un sortilège relevant de la magie noire était lancé ici. Mais ces enchantements sont très épuisants à lancer.

Il fit un pas vers l'escalier.

_ Et je ne suis plus si jeune, ajouta-t-il, sans sourire, cette fois.


	12. Chapitre 11

Désolé d'avoir été aussi long mais d'autres activités m'ont tenues éloigné de mon clavier durant quelques semaines. Voici donc la suite, en vous promettant que le chapitre douze sera moins long à venir.

Merci à Aiko, content que l'histoire te plaise, mais je crois que même si c'est vrai qu'il semble destiné à l'affronter, Harry aimerait autant que possible éviter de croiser le chemin du grand méchant loup. Merci encore pour ta review.

                                                       Chapitre onze : Révélations

Ils montèrent sur la première marche de l'escalier et celui-ci se mit à tourner sur lui-même les montant jusque devant la porte en chêne du bureau du directeur. Dumbledore la poussa, et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, Harry regarda les anciens directeurs dormirent dans leur cadre, l'épée de Gryffondor étinceler dans sa vitrine ainsi que divers artefact en argent qui ronronnaient dans les étagères. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une bassine peu profonde dont le contenant brillait, c'était une pensine, elle permettait à Dumbledore d'extraire les souvenirs qui lui encombraient la tête pour pouvoir les examiner plus en profondeur ultérieurement. Involontairement, Harry y avait fait un petit tour l'an passé.

A gauche du bureau, Fumseck, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil curieux aux nouveaux venus s'était remit à picorer dans sa mangeoire. Derrière lui, une petite créature d'aspect repoussant tentait vainement d'épousseter le vieux choixpeau magique. Elle avait l'air grognon, de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris et des yeux marron globuleux semblable à des balles de tennis. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire avec un col en dentelle blanche et une ceinture rouge.

_ Wincky ? S'exclama Harry.

La petite créature, qui était un elfe de maison, cessa de torturer le chapeau avec son plumeau et leva les yeux vers Harry. Son visage se fit encore plus sévère et renfrogné.

_ Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

_ Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

L'elfe de maison s'avança vers lui en levant son plumeaux et en regardant d'un air mauvais.

_ Si vous êtes encore venu fouiner, prévint elle, vous allez voir un peu…

Harry recula. Wincky était l'ancien elfe de maison de Barty Croupton, son ancien maître l'avait chassé de chez lui et elle avait retrouvé du travail à Poudlard grâce à Dobby, un autre elfe de maison, ami de Harry. Lorsque Mr Croupton s'était retrouvé mêlé aux événements étranges de l'an dernier, Harry avait essayé de questionner Wincky, sans autre réussite que celui de se faire traiter de « fouineur ». 

_ Harry est là à ma demande, intervint Dumbledore.

Wincky le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité. Devant la mine sérieuse de son maître, elle haussa les épaules.

_ Si monsieur le dit, mais je vous prévient c'est un mauvais garçon, lui toujours vouloir voler les secrets des autres.

_ Je ferai attention, Wincky, dit Dumbledore en souriant, au fait je crois que j'ai vu un une pile de robe dans la salle des professeurs qui mériteraient d'être nettoyées.

L'elfe reposa le choixpeau et maugréa « pas besoin de dire des balivernes à Wincky, suffit de lui demander de partir ». Elle quitta le bureau en continuant de râler.

_ Elle à l'air d'aller mieux, dit Harry.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

_ En effet, elle est ma secrétaire personnelle. D'une façon générale, je dirai que votre amie Hermione avait raison à propos de l'influence de Dobby sur ses congénères : beaucoup d'elfes de maison de l'école demandent maintenant à être payés.

_ Wincky veut être payé pour travailler ? Demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux. 

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

_ Je n'ai pas dit « tous », Wincky sera sans doute la dernière elfe a demander  être payé, et lorsque je lui en parle elle me traite de « vieux fou »… Elle qui est d'ordinaire si polie.

Le directeur se tu un instant. Harry s'assit.

_ Vous savez où est Sirius ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air triste.

_ Je suis désolé Harry… même si je le savait je ne te le dirais pas. Si jamais une de ses lettres était intercepté, le ministère s'intéresserait sûrement beaucoup à toi, et vu son état actuel je crois que Fudge n'hésiterait pas à user d'une potion de vérité.

Harry fut déçu mais il comprenait Dumbledore.

_ Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il va très bien.

Harry eut un sourire. Dumbledore se mit à regarder son bureau. Un long moment passa sans qu'aucune parole de soit échangée. Harry avait l'impression que le directeur cherchait comment lui annoncer une masse de choses capitales sans le brusquer.

_ Harry, finit-il par dire, je vais maintenant te révéler beaucoup de choses, beaucoup d'entre elles répondront sans doute à des questions que tu te poses depuis un certain temps maintenant d'autres, en éveillerons de nouvelles, je te demanderais juste de ne pas m'interrompre durant mon récit, tu pourras ensuite poser toutes les questions que tu désires, je tâcherai d'y répondre le mieux possible sauf si j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, il sentit son estomac se serrer et une grosse boule remonter dans sa gorge. Il était encore plus tendu que le premier jour où il était entré à Poudlard et, vu le visage du directeur, cette appréhension était partagée.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait faire un grand plongeon, et commença :

_ Tout d'abord, je dois t'apprendre qui étaient tes parents, bien que Hagrid et Sirius ont dus t'en parler énormément. Ton père, James, a été élève à Gryffondor, il descend d'une dynastie de grands sorciers, tous très talentueux, mais qui mêlait le pire et le meilleur, le meilleur, tu en as un exemple avec ton père, le pire ce fut le mage noir Grindenwald qui était un membre de ta famille. James était un élève très doué, il aurait très bien pu être préfet s'il n'avait eu pas un goût indiscutable pour les bêtises et des amis qui partageaient ce penchant. Il était également l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, comme tu le sais déjà et ta mère fut celle de Serpentard, c'est comme cela qu'ils se sont connus. Lily était également très brillante, mais elle était plus respectueuse des règlements et obtint le poste de préfète puis de préfète-en-chef… je crois qu'elle a passé la moitié de sa scolarité à essayer d'empêcher ton père de mettre ses plans à exécution et à lui enlever des points lorsqu'il le faisait tout de même.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sa mère à Serpentard… Dumbledore le remarqua.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry ce sont les choix des individus qui font ce qu'ils sont, pas la maison où ils sont placé. L'ambition, qui est souvent le trait dominant des Serpentard, n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Elle est même très bonne si les desseins de la personne sont justes.

Harry opina du chef. Après tout le choixpeau magique avait faillit l'envoyer à Serpentard.

_ Après leurs études, ton père, héritier d'une grande fortune, se mit à mon service pour m'aider à lutter contre Voldemort, dont la puissance commençait à devenir incontrôlable. Lui et ta mère, à ma demande, partirent pour Limoges, en France, pour suivre l'enseignement d'un sorcier très puissant et très dangereux nommé Nimbus Nether. Tu dois savoir qu'ils ont prit un risque incroyable en acceptant de contacter Nether, à l'époque, ce dernier réservait à ceux qui prétendaient à son enseignement sans être capable de le supporter un châtiment pire que la mort.

Dumbledore blêmit un instant puis se reprit.

_ Ta mère ne suivit l'enseignement de Nether que durant un an, ton père, lui, fut son disciple pendant un peu plus de trois ans, en fait jusqu'à ce que Nether finisse par se faire arrêter par un groupe d'aurors menés par le père de ton ami Neville. Ton père et ta mère sont alors revenus ici, ils y ont retrouvés leurs amis qui luttaient contre Voldemort, Sirius en tant qu'agent spécial du ministre de la magie de l'époque, Archimède Milan, Remus Lupin travaillait pour moi quand à Pettigrow…

La voix de Dumbledore se fit plus sombre.

_ Sous le couvert de travailler au département des mystères, il jouait sans doute déjà son rôle d'agent double.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Quel gâchis, nous aurions dus nous en douter. Il était le seul à ignorer que James et Lily avaient été les apprentis de Nether, le lendemain qu'il l'apprit, Voldemort se mit à les traquer. Si seulement nous avions été plus attentifs… Le fait est qu'avec ce qu'avaient appris tes parents nous pûmes mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort, mais celui-ci avait toujours un tour d'avance, et cela aurait sans doute plus sans notre espion qui nous renseignait sur ses intentions et même si nous le ralentîmes, jamais nous n'arrivâmes à le stopper. Au bout de quelques mois, Pettigrow du partir pour les Etats-Unis sur ordre du ministère, Voldemort sembla alors avoir plus de mal à traquer tes parents, ce moment de répit leur permit de se marier. Puis Peter revint et la chasse reprit… Puis tu es arrivé.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers Harry.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu as représenté pour moi, Sirius, Rémus, Hagrid et tous les amis de tes parents qui luttaient contre Voldemort. Tu fus comme un soleil au milieu de la tempête. Alors que le pouvoir du mage noir ne cessait de croître, que ses partisans étaient de plus en plus nombreux, tes parents et toi nous montraient que nous pouvions encore espérer et croire en un avenir meilleur.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

_ Tu es né ici, Harry, à l'infirmerie de l'école, ce sont Sirius, moi et Rémus qui t'avons vu les premiers, ton père avait tourné de l'œil aux premières contractions. Un peu plus d'un an après, le jour d'halloween, Voldemort grâce à Pettigrow, Voldemort finit par vous retrouver… la suite tu la connais. Tu fus ensuite confié à ton oncle et ta tante et leur maison fut enchantée avec les mêmes sorts qui protègent Poudlard des mangemorts. Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire.

Dumbledore souffla bruyamment, il semblait épuisé. Harry, mit quelque minutes à assimiler tout ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.

Une question se forma dans sa tête.

_ Pourquoi Voldemort, a essayé de me tuer ?

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant.

_ Je crois qu'il craignait que, comme James, tu disposes de pouvoirs qui pourraient lui nuire.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave, tout le monde dit que je suis le seul qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort, que mes pouvoirs rivaliseraient avec les siens. Je n'ai jamais démenti car cela encourageait certains à continuer à se battre, mais, je peux te le dire : si j'avais du affronter Voldemort, je ne serai sans doute plus là.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un énorme coup dans l'estomac, il regarda le directeur en fonçant les sourcils.

_ C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à tes parents de suivre les cours de Nether, j'espérai que son savoir nous aideraient dans la lutte contre le mage noir mais Nether s'est fait arrêté trop tôt… si ton père avait suivit son enseignement quelques années de plus peut-être que…

_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Nether de vous aider ?

_ Nether n'a qu'un seul intérêt, le savoir. C'est un magicien très puissant, sans doute aussi puissant que moi, mais il a toujours refusé de mettre sa force au service d'une cause qui ne soit pas la sienne. La seule façon de tirer quelque chose de lui était de suivre son enseignement et je ne pouvais le faire moi-même : il avait refusé de me prendre pour élève il y a longtemps… j'en porte encore les marques.

Harry réfléchit un instant, Nether semblait être une pièce maîtresse dans la lutte contre Voldemort, cependant il n'était pas véritablement dans le camp de Dumbledore et il semblait avoir un passé plutôt chargé. Qui était Nether ?

_ Monsieur, je sais que le professeur Nether est très, très âgé, comment cela est-il possible ?

Dumbledore ferma les yeux en soupirant

_ Nether, dit-il lentement, a traversé les siècles grâce à un des multiples artefacts de son invention : une gemme qui lui permet d'absorber l'énergie d'une personne, de lui voler sa vie. C'était généralement ce qu'il réservait à ceux qui le décevaient. C'est pour cela qu'il a été arrêté, mais on a jamais retrouver sa gemme… ses bagues en revanches ont très vite trouvés des preneurs, je crois que Remus t'en a offert une d'ailleurs.

Harry acquiesça.

_ J'ai persuadé le ministre français de la magie de me confier Nether, non seulement pour qu'il t'apprenne certaines choses, mais en plus, il sera plus difficile pour Voldemort de s'en débarrasser s'il se trouve à Poudlard.

De nouveau, un long silence s'établit. Dumbledore allié à un être aussi maléfique pour combattre un autre mal… Harry n'arrivait pas à l'admettre complètement.

Finalement, Harry posa à Dumbledore la même question qu'il lui avait posé à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard.

_ Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il me tuer ?

Dumbledore posa son regard sur ses mains pendant quelques secondes puis ses yeux se levèrent pour fixer ceux de Harry.

_ Je pense, qu'il redoutait que, comme ton père, tu ais un potentiel magique qui puisse un jour lui nuire. Et c'est là qu'il a fait une erreur, en essayant de te tuer, il t'a en fait transmit ce potentiel, il t'a fait le don d'une partie de sa puissance. En voulant se prévenir d'un danger, il s'en est en fait créer un. Et il doit s'en douter.

_ C'est pour cela que Nether m'a dit que mes yeux ne m'appartenaient pas entièrement ?

_ Oui, sans doute.

_ Et pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il hésité à tuer ma mère ?

Dumbledore eut un éclat de rire sans joie.

_ Ah, voilà la question qui implique le professeur Rogue.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce que Rogue venait faire ici ?

_ Le professeur Rogue, durant sa scolarité, était amoureux de ta mère, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il détestait ton père. C'était un amour à sens unique mais il était très sincère. Si sincère que lorsqu'il apprit que Voldemort voulait tuer tes parents, il vint aussitôt me voir pour devenir mon espion, en faisant cela, il a pris un risque considérable. Cependant, il pensait, à juste titre, que nous ne parviendrons pas protéger indéfiniment tes parents, il a donc supplier son… « maître »… de ne pas tuer Lily. Voldemort aimait beaucoup Severus Rogue et ta mère était un danger bien moins grand que ton père, je crois que si elle ne s'était pas interposée entre Voldemort et toi, il ne l'aurait pas tué.

La tête de Harry tournait. Si sa mère ne l'avait pas protégé, elle serait encore en vie. Comme après la mort de Cédric, il sentit les vagues de la culpabilité l'envahir. Les gens qui l'entouraient semblaient condamnés à souffrir. Une vrai malédiction à lui tout seul. Sa mère était morte à cause de lui et à cause de cela Sirius avait été enfermé pendant douze ans à Azkaban il y a trois ans, Ginny Weasley avait failli être une nouvelle victime et, toujours à cause de lui, Cédric était tombé il y a quelques mois. Avec le retour de Voldemort qu'allait-il arriver, qui allait subir à sa place, Ron ? Hermione ? Les Dursley ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit la paume de Dumbledore sur son bras.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Harry, dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce. C'est à cause de Voldemort que tous les gens à qui tu penses sont morts ou ont soufferts. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et pour eux, tu ne dois pas abandonner.

Harry essuya ses joues d'un revers de main et, d'une voix rauque, demanda pourquoi il Nether devait faire de lui un grand sorcier.

_ Harry, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais plus à faire face à Voldemort, mais si cela devait t'arriver il faudra que tu saches te défendre. De plus, Nether peut nous apprendre de nombreuses choses sur notre ennemi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nether n'a eu que trois élèves au cours du dernier siècle. Tes parents et, il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans, un jeune garçon particulièrement brillant et meurtrier de plusieurs personnes. Il a été préfet-en-chef à Poudlard.

Harry déglutit, il savait ce qu'allait dire Dumbledore.

_ Un garçon que tu as déjà rencontré, il s'appelait  Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Merci de me laisser une review, si vous avez le temps, sinon c'est pas grave.


	13. Chapitre 12

     Chapitre Douze : Poisson mort et grosse bête

_ Alors Tu-Sais-Qui a été l'élève de Nether ? Demanda Ron à voix basse.

_ Ouais, et mon père aussi.

Harry était arrivé avec plus d'une heure de retard en cours de divination. Comme d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle il avait immédiatement été pris par une profonde envie de somnoler cela était sans doute du à la chaleur qu'il régnait dans la salle, le professeur Trelawney laissant un feu d'enfer ronflé dans l'âtre de la cheminée quelle que soit la saison, à moins que ce soit l'air de la pièce, saturé de parfum d'épice et d'encens, ou encore peut-être était-ce en raison de la semi obscurité due à de grand rideaux rouges tendu devant les fenêtres. En tout cas le murmure sifflant qui tenait lieu de voix au professeur y était à coup sûr pour quelque chose.

Cette fois-ci, curieusement, Trelawney n'avait pas regardé Harry avec ses grands yeux humides rendus démesurés par de larges lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'un grand insecte. Ce n'était pas que le retard de Harry la contraria mais elle semblait déçu de le voir sans membre arraché et sans nul autres cicatrices que l'éclair qui ornait son front, et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le jeune garçon, ses yeux se rétrécissaient au point de paraître parfois normaux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? Souffla Harry

_ Elle a prédit que tu croiserais une tarasque ou une chimère avant dix heures.

Harry eut un léger ricanement puis, se rappelant de la suite de son emploi du temps, il pensa durant un court instant que le professeur ne s'était peut-être trompé que de quelques heures.

Le premier cours de divination de l'année avait débuté par une révision sur les diverses méthodes de prédiction qu'ils avaient jusque là expérimentés : la lecture des feuilles de thé, des lignes de la main, de la boule de cristal ou encore du mouvement des étoiles. Après s'être assis dans son fauteuil et avoir rajusté son châle, le professeur Trelawney annonça qu'il était temps de passer à une nouvelle méthode de divination.

_ L'art des haruspices, mes chéris. C'est une technique plutôt nouvelle car elle ne date que de peu de temps avant l'empire romain, elle est cependant assez fiable. Elle se base sur l'observation, par conséquent, vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas y arriver et  consiste à lire l'avenir dans les entrailles d'un animal ou d'une créature quelconque.

Tous les élèves, y compris Parvati et Lavande qui vouaient une adoration au professeur, eurent une moue dégoûtée. 

Sans y prêter attention le professeur Trelawney passa entre les tables et posa sur chacune d'elle un poisson argenté et malodorant. Chacun chercha à s'écarter le plus du cadavre et, à la table de Harry, ce fut Ron, coincé par le mur qui hérita de l'animal.

_ Nous allons commencer par étudier les entrailles de poissons car elles sont les plus faciles à déchiffrer. Veuillez ouvrir leur ouvrir le ventre avec un sortilège de découpage et ouvrir vos livres au chapitre huit s'il vous plait.

Mais personne ne fit un geste, tous les enfants fixaient leur sujet d'étude en grimaçant. La figure de Trelawney vira au rouge et, perdant sa voix lente et mystérieuse, elle promit de passer une heure à éviscérer des écureuils à quiconque n'aurait pas ouvert son poisson dans la minute.

A chaque table, un élève se dévoua, et,  même si ce n'est pas lui qui s'acquitta de la tache, lorsque le poisson qui était posé devant lui répandit ses entrailles sur la table, Neville tourna de l'œil. Le professeur Trelawney demanda, d'une voix indifférente, à deux élèves de Pouffsouffle de l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_ Et n'en profitez pas pour vous faire porter malade comme vous en avez envie, les prévint elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent par la trappe.

Harry se pencha sur les tripes de sardines en songeant que la divination ne sera jamais sa matière favorite. Pendant ce temps, Ron avait ouvert son manuel et commençait à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit à propos de la lecture des entrailles.

_ Si les tripes ont été percé au moment de l'ouverture, cela peut signifier que vous allez connaître un manque d'argent, si la déchirure concerne l'estomac ou de chance si elle se situe sur les intestins, mais cela peut aussi dire que votre parole sera écouté dans les jours à venir.

_Vraiment très crédible, maugréa Harry en triturant les viscères de l'animal.

Ron secoua la tête et repris sa lecture.

_ Si l'estomac est hypertrophié, vous pouvez en conclure que tous vos désirs seront satisfaits. Attention seul la première chose que vous remarquer parmi les entrailles que vous lisez est un moyen de prédiction…

Le rouquin lâcha le livre en ricanant et se pencha à son tour le poisson.

_ Franchement, dit-il, la seule chose que je peux prédire c'est que celui qui mangera ce poisson, risque fort de tomber malade dans l'heure qui suit.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en ruminant l'idée d'emporter le cadavre à la fin du cours pour l'offrir à Miss Teigne. Il regarda distraitement les autres tables, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Trelawney, Lavande Brown semblait profondément souhaiter être ailleurs que dans la petite classe surchauffée de la tour nord.

Ron, lui, était toujours penché sur les tripes, A côté de lui, Seamus, émettait plusieurs idées sur ce que pouvait signifier la bouillie nauséabonde qui s'étalait devant eux.

_ Alors, mes chéris, avez-vous pu déceler quelques signes du futur ?

Harry leva la tête, la tête de libellule du professeur Trelawney était penchée au dessus du dossier de son fauteuil.

_ Non, dit Rond un air très sérieux tout en prenant des notes sur ce qu'il observait, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé certaines choses assez sûres à propos du passé.

Harry, Dean et Seamus haussèrent un sourcil, pendant que le professeur à la fois étonnée et excitée se penchait sur le poisson en relevant ses grandes lunettes.

_ Sur le passé, dîtes-vous, c'est possible… Qu'avez-vous vu Mr Weasley ?

_ Vu ? Dit Ron en écarquillant les yeux, rien, mais à l'odeur je dirais qu'il y a bien longtemps que ce poisson n'a plus vu la mer.

Les trois garçons s'étouffèrent de rire alors que le professeur Trelawney se relevant en affichant une mine pincée.

_ Si vous aviez vu ce que je viens de voir, Mr Weasley, vous ne prendriez pas ce genre d'exercice à la légère.

Devant la mine faussement contrite de Ron, Harry ne pu retenir un nouvel éclat de rire.

_C'est malheureusement aussi le cas pour d'autre personnes, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

Après le double cours de Divination, les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor se rendirent à la salle de Métamorphose, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de l'antre de Trelawney, Ron eut le droit aux regards et aux remarques courroucées de Lavande et Parvati.

Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée, au contraire d'Hermione qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un gros bouquin, lorsqu'elle les aperçu, elle rangea précipitamment le livre dans son sac.

_ Tiens, Harry tu es toujours vivant ? Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione n'avait suivit que durant quelques mois le cours de Divination avant de claquer la porte en criant à l'imposture. Depuis, elle ne manquait jamais l'occasion de se moquer des prédictions de Trelawney.

_ Non, répondit Harry, mais grâce à Ron on a un devoir pour le prochain cours.

Ron Weasley haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.

_ T'es au courant que Chimera s'est faîte agresser ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes alors que son visage prenait une teinte de craie. Elle allait demander plus de détails lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle, le visage encore plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire et, ils jugèrent plus prudent de passer l'heure à métamorphoser un farfadet en soupière sans échanger un mot.

Durant le repas, Ron et Harry racontèrent à Hermione les évènements de la matinée. Lorsque Ron lui demanda si elle pensait que Drago Malefoy était assez furieux pour agresser sa cousine, la préfète répondit que Malefoy était déjà dans la salle d'arithmancie lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Harry ajouta que de toute façon, Malefoy n'était pas assez stupide pour attaquer la jeune fille directement, son comportement lors de la Répartition était encore dans toutes les mémoires. En dehors de l'agression, ce fut la méthode utilisée qui intriguait Hermione, pourquoi un sorcier utiliserait-il une arme blanche ?

_ Peut-être que ce n'était pas un sorcier ? Proposa Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague, mais sans doute, comme Harry, ne voyait-elle pas qui ou quoi pourrait se balader dans le château, un couteau à la main, prêt à frapper.

Drago Malefoy ne se présenta pas au cours de sortilège de Flitwick mais le professeur ne posa aucune question. Lui aussi semblait troublé et, il mit par inadvertance le feu à son chapeau en voulant leur montre le sort de Soleil Portatif.

Alors qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier pour se rendre au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Ron, Harry et Hermione firent face à un Drago Malefoy tremblant et rouge de colère. Au fond de ses yeux brillait une lueur de folie et il tremblait fortement. Le visage tordu par un rictus haineux, il marcha sur Harry en sortant sa baguette.

_ Expelliarmus ! Cria le Gryffondor en reculant.

 La baguette de Malefoy fit un vol plané et tomba au bas des escaliers. Drago poussa un hurlement sauvage et sauta au cou de Harry. Avant que les autres aient pu intervenir, les deux garçons dévalaient les escaliers en s'échangeant force coups de poing et de pied. Ron et Hermione parvinrent finalement à les séparer mais ils reçurent eux aussi leur compte de coups.

_Ron, laisses-moi, je vais le scalper !

_ Me touches pas, Sang-De-Bourbe ! Tu vas payer Potter !

_ Comptes tes dents Malefoy !

Attirés par le raffut, les élèves commençaient à affluer au pas de course vers le grand escalier. Harry vit alors approcher la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir dans un moment pareil. C'était un homme grand et maigre avec un nez épais, un visage cireux et des cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les pans de sa robe noire virevoltaient dans son sillage.

_ Allons, allons, que se passe-t-il ici ? Ah, l'inévitable Potter, bien sûr, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

_ Cet abruti l'a attaqué sans prévenir ! Cria Ron en désignant Malefoy.

Rogue jeta un regard méprisant sur Ron, un sourire sardonique au visage.

_ Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Weasley, cinq point de moins pour votre maison, plus dix point en moins pour insultes envers un camarade. Malefoy ?

_ Potter a blessé ma cousine ! Cria Drago, tremblant de rage.

_ C'est faux !

_ Je crois que vous vous méprenez Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue d'une voix douce, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley se sont juste, une fois de plus, retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment il est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois, surtout dans le cas de Potter, et que cela peut nous pousser à nous poser certaines questions mais, rien ne nous autorise pour l'instant à conclure quoi que se soit. Avec un sourire carnassier, Rogue se tourna vers Harry.

_ Cependant, ajouta-t-il, je vois que vous avez profité de la douleur et de la faiblesse de Mr Malefoy pour régler vos comptes d'une manière inacceptable. Je demanderai à mon remplaçant de vous concocter une sévère retenue.

C'était tellement injuste que nul ne parvint à dire un mot. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi car le regard brillant du professeur indiquait clairement qu'il aurait été ravi de retirer encore quelques points à Gryffondor. 

Rogue eut un sourire moqueur et fit signe à Malefoy de le suivre. Les élèves les regardèrent monter le grand escalier avent de retourner à leurs occupations. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du château pour se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid. Harry avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et il saignait abondamment mais sa colère était telle qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-ci ? s'écria Ron. Il n'est pas sensé être en mission pour le compte de Dumbledore ?

Hermione hocha la tête en répondant qu'il était sans doute venu faire son rapport.

_ Je le déteste, souffla Harry, « Potter, vous passerait une soirée en retenue pour avoir empêché Malefoy de vous arracher la tête », ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix doucereuse de Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid, les Gryffondor se précipitèrent prendre des nouvelles de Harry. Celui-ci, passablement énervé grommela qu'il allait très bien pendant que Ron et Hermione leur racontèrent ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Oh, Potter ! Mais tu as plus d'une cicatrice dis-moi ! Cria une voix haut perchée.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à une bande de Serpentard complètement hilare, à sa tête se tenait Pansy Parkinson dont le visage de bouledogue affichait un large sourire.

_ Une balafre ne te suffisait plus ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

_ Et comment trouve-tu Drago, Parkinson ? Demanda Hermione, il est jolie avec son oeil noir et son nez écrasé.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'engèrent aussitôt dans une lutte de noms d'oiseaux où seuls Harry et Lauréline ne participèrent pas.

_Ca vas, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Je vais très bien, siffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet mais n'insista pas.

La dispute était sur le point de tourner en combat organisé quand un grand hurlement retentit. Tous les élèves cessèrent de crier et se tournèrent vers la forêt. De nouveau, le hurlement retentit, c'était un cri extrêmement aigue qui emplissait l'espace et tétanisa de peur les adolescents.

Harry déglutit, il savait ce qui les attendait. Il regarda Ron et vu le visage que celui-ci affichait, il avait sans doute lui aussi deviné ce qui se cachait derrière les arbres.

_ Il… Il n'a quand même pas osé, dit le rouquin d'une voix tremblotante.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Alors, le… le baume contre les brûlures ?

 De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête. La lèvre inférieure de Ron se mit à trembler.

Il se passa de longues secondes puis le bruit d'une lourde chute se fit entendre. Quelques instant plus tard, Hagrid sortit du sous-bois avec le sourire du Père Noël sur son visage. Il s'avança vers ses élèves en se frottant les mains.

_ Bonjour, dit il d'un voix enjouée, j'espère que vous êtes en forme car aujourd'hui ça va être très intéressant. Mieux que ça même.

_ Oh, s'exclama Zabini, un élève de Serpentard, je suppose que vous nous avez dégotté une nouvelle espèce de scroutt à pétard, ou un Nundu peut-être ?

_ Non, dit Hagrid, toujours souriant, j'aurais bien aimé mais c'est interdit. De toute façon, ce que vous allez voir aujourd'hui vaut dix fois mieux que ces gros chats. Allez, suivez-moi.

La classe se mit en marche et eut bien du mal à suivre Hagrid, celui-ci marchant avec un entrain peu commun. Lorsqu'ils eurent contournés un bras de la forêt interdite, ils virent ce qui avait poussé le hurlement.

La créature ressemblait à un lézard géant pourvu d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris et de plaques verdâtres au sommet de son crâne. Pour l'instant, la créature semblait dormir profondément. Hagrid s'accroupit et se mit à lui parler comme à un enfant tout en lui caressant le museau. Plus prudent, ses élèves restaient à une vingtaine de mètres du cracheur de feu et le regardait avec une peur mal dissimulée.

_ C'est un norvégien à crête, il s'appelle Norbert, dit Hagrid d'un air extatique.

Ron, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, médusé : Alors qu'ils étaient en première année, Hagrid avait été l'heureux possesseur d'un œuf de dragon d'où était sorti un dragonnet dont il avait été bien vite obligé de se débarrassé. Visiblement, le bébé avait bien grandi.

Hagrid passa le reste du cours à leur dicter des informations sur les dragons en général, et sur le norvégien à crête en particulier. Ils apprirent ainsi que Norbert et ses congénères étaient les plus précoces à cracher du feu et à voler, et, qu'ils étaient les seuls, avec les Dents de Vipères à disposer de crochets venimeux.

A la fin du cours, Hagrid se dirigea vers les trois amis. Il avait les yeux luisants.

_ Vous  avez vu, il a bien grandit, hein ? Charlie a presque  réussit à le domestiquer.

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête

_Hagrid, comment avez-vous pu faire venir Norbert ? Demanda Hermione.

_ C'est grâce à Dumbledore et Amos Diggory, le père de… Il travaille au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Dumbledore s'est porté garant. Un grand homme Dumbledore, dit Hagrid, la larme à l'œil.

Alors qu'ils retournaient au château, Ron se mit à maugréer.

_ Il manquait plus que ça… Ils ont offert un dragon à Hagrid. Entre un tueur fou, un prof fou et un dragon, ne passeront en deuxième année que ceux qui parviendront à survivre. C'est un nouveau type d'examen : la sélection surnaturelle.

Hermione grimaça.

_ À propos de sélection, dit Harry, demain on choisit les nouvelles recrues pour l'équipe.

Ron eut un sourire malicieux.

_ Je crois que vous allez être surpris.


	14. Chapitre 13

Voilà, mes examens sont terminés donc j'ai pu me remettre à écrire, entre temps est sorti le cinquième volume et je pense que nombre d'entre vous l'ont lu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez sans risque continuer à lire cette fics puisque j'ai décidé de ne rien changer (sauf le prénom de miss Lestrange). Cette fics est donc comme une autre branche de l'arbre des possibles et vous n'y trouverez rien qui puisse vous dévoiler quoi que se soit sur le véritable Ordre du Phénix.

Réponses aux reviews :

Lily la tigresse Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité, désolé d'avoir été si long

Tonks : Merci, j'espère que tu n'as pas apprécié que ce chapitre là, sinon, je m'efforcerai de faire de mieux en mieux.

Olivier : voila la suite, désolé pour le retard

Pug : merci beaucoup, avec tous ces compliments je vais finir par rougir pour de bon

Chapitre 13 : Le garçon aux yeux bleus

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir ce soir là, lui et Ron étaient restés jusqu'à minuit passé dans la salle commune à parler de l'agression de Chimera, du dragon de Hagrid mais aussi (et surtout) de la sélection du lendemain. Ron semblait confiant en ses talents de gardien et Harry espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Mais si Harry ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, Ron fut encore plus rapide car il se mit à ronfler alors que Harry lui parlait de Malefoy à travers les rideaux de son lit.

Harry avait l'impression de tomber, tout était noir autour de lui. Finalement, il se retrouva dans une grande salle aux murs nues et gris, elle était éclairée par un feu de cheminée et des chandelles flottantes, semblables à celles de la grande salle de Poudlard. Le sol était recouvert par un tapis vert représentant un serpent. Tout autours de la salle se tenaient des hommes au visage caché par une cagoule et vêtus de capes de velours noir, des mangemorts. Au milieu, un homme était étendu et se tordait de douleurs en gémissant. Il avait des cheveux blonds si pâles qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs. Harry su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy. Devant lui, se tenait un homme très grand et extrêmement maigre. Sa peau blanche était si tirée que son visage avait la forme d'un crâne, en guise de nez, il avait de fentes semblables à celles d'un serpent et ses yeux étaient rouges écarlates et ses pupilles verticales. Un rictus méprisant scindait sa face de serpent.

_ Lucius, dit Lord Voldemort d'une voix douce, tu oublies qu'on ne peut pas me mentir. Et tu sais ce qui attend ceux qui ont tenté de me tromper.

Lucius Malefoy tenta de se relever. Harry était maintenant à coté de Voldemort, il pouvait voir dans les yeux du supplicié de la terreur à l'état pure.

 _ Maître, je suis désolé, je… je n'aurai pas du… je… pardonnez moi, Maître.

_SILENCE !

Malefoy baissa la tête, Voldemort ne souriait plus.

_ Il est stupide d'essayer de me mentir, Lucius, mais ce n'est pas cela que je te reproche vraiment. Ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est que tu fasses passer tes mesquines personnelles avant la mission que je t'ai confié. Je suis déçu, Lucius, tu était jadis l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs.

Voldemort fit une pause. Il leva sa baguette et cria « _Endoloris_ ». Malefoy se mit à hurler en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbre rabaissa sa baguette, Malefoy sembla se détendre.

_ Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur mon ami, je te laisse une chance de te rattraper. Mais à la prochaine erreur je ne serai pas aussi indulgent. Sache que des yeux te surveillent.

_ Et ce ne sont pas ceux de Queudver, ajouta une voix douce et mélodieuse provenant de l'entrée de la salle.

Voldemort eut un sourire alors que les mangemorts se tournaient vers celui qui venait d'interrompre leur maître.

_ Entre mon garçon, entre, dit Voldemort  pendant que Malefoy remettait sa cagoule.

Le garçon entra dans la salle, il quitta l'obscurité qui régnait près des murs et vint se placer au centre du cercle des mangemorts, en pleine lumière. Il devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, de longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'à la base du cou, son visage était fin et ses traits séduisants, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacier, ses lèvres minces formaient un rictus moqueur. Il était vêtu d'une robe rouge et portait un collier de perles noires.

_ Ainsi tu peux ressentir ce que les autres pensent, dit Voldemort.

_ Tout dépend la puissance de la personne, répliqua le garçon en jetant un regard amusé vers Malefoy.

_ Quels pouvoirs fascinants que ceux des mages vampires, dit Voldemort, et quel courage de suivre leur enseignement, quel fut le prix à payer ?

Le jeune homme releva sa manche et tendit le bras, deux points étaient aisément visibles sur sa peau pâle.

_ Disons que je lui ai fourni un peu de son pain quotidien.

Voldemort opina du chef. Le garçon rabaissa sa manche et continua à regarder le mage noir sans ciller. Harry entendait les mangemorts chuchoter et même s'il n'entendait pas clairement ce qu'ils disaient, il savait que c'était leur peur qui s'exprimait.

Voldemort semblait écouter avec une grande attention ce qui se murmurait autours de lui, soudain son visage se figea. Harry vit ses sourcils se froncer et les fentes de son visage s'entrouvrir comme s'il cherchait à sentir quelque chose.

_ Vous avez senti vous aussi… dit le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais. Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ Est qu'ai-je senti ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Rogue.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici mais qui nous entend comme s'il y était, chuchota le jeune homme.

Voldemort se mit à rire d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, son rire était glacial et suraigu, ses serviteurs échangeaient des regards étonnés, les chuchotements se firent plus nombreux et plus forts.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous, Potter ! S'exclama finalement Voldemort.

Un vent de panique traversa les mangemorts, plusieurs se tournèrent vers la porte en brandissant leurs baguettes, d'autres jetaient des regards hagards autours d'eux. Harry les entendit répéter son nom, leurs voix étaient altérées par la peur ou l'incrédulité.

Harry entendit le garçon murmurer quelque chose.

_ Tu as raison, s'il peut nous entendre sans doute puis-je faire de même, il faudra voir cela de plus près, dit Voldemort d'une voix onctueuse.

Les mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire leur maître, et continuaient à s'agiter en se demandant où pouvait être caché Harry.

_ SILENCE ! 

Les mangemorts se turent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers le mage noir. Celui-ci affichait un sourire cruel.

_ Inutile de chercher, notre jeune ami doit être tranquillement allongé sur son lit, à Poudlard. Il se trouve que la balafre dont je lui ai fait don a créer une sorte de lien télépathique entre nous deux. Comment l'as-tu senti mon garçon ?

Le garçon aux yeux bleu releva de nouveau sa manche. Voldemort hocha la tête. Puis il fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta, pour la première fois, ses yeux cillèrent. Voldemort s'en aperçu, ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'une lueur démente.

_ Te mettras-tu à mon service, mon garçon ?

Le garçon eut un sourire narquois

_ Tout dépend ce que j'ai à y gagner.

Voldemort eut un petit rire.

_ Tu partageras mon pouvoir.

D'un large geste de la main, le jeune homme désigna le cercle des mangemorts.

_ N'est ce pas le cas de ceux-ci ? Or je ne vois ici personne de bien remarquable. Sauf vous, Maître, ajouta-t-il en parodiant une révérence.

Des remarques acerbes fusèrent du cercle de mangemorts. Voldemort ne riait plus.

_ Mulciber, Rockwood, faîtes taire ce petit prétentieux !

Deux mangemorts, un grand costaud et un petit gros sortirent du cercle et s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci, vif comme l'éclair sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers ses adversaires.

Le grand mangemort, tenta de se glisser dans le dos du garçon mais ce dernier leva sa baguette et cria « _sosillusion_ » ! Aussitôt, une dizaine de garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus apparurent et encerclèrent les deux sorciers. Le gros homme cagoulé lança un sortilège de stupéfixion sur un des sosies mais le trait rouge traversa la cible sans l'affecter. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux mangemorts étaient étendus par terre, prisonniers de cocons géants. Un murmure de réprobation parcouru le cercle et plusieurs des hommes cagoulés avaient sortirent leur baguette.

_ ASSEZ ! Cria Voldemort.

Le calme revint aussitôt. De nouveau, il fit signe au garçon de s'approcher.

_ Je vois, dit-il, peu de gens maîtrisent un tel sort. Je t'offre de devenir mon apprenti et je t'offre ceci.

Le seigneur des ténèbre fit apparaître une baguette magique noire et la lui tendit. Le jeune homme mit un genou à terre devant son maître. 

_ Je n'espérais pas tant, Maître je serai m'en montrer digne.

Il saisit la baguette et l'examina attentivement, il la fit tourner autours de ses doigts, des étincelles vertes apparurent à son extrémité.

_ J'ai mis presque une semaine à la confectionnée, elle mesure 34 centimètres, elle est en ébène est contient du venin de basilic.

Le jeune homme se releva. Deux mangemorts s'approchèrent et relevèrent la manche de la robe du garçon, révélant une nouvelle fois la marque des canines du vampire.

_ L'autre bras, dit Voldemort, je ne vais pas cacher la marque d'une telle puissance et puisque tu deviens  mon second, il est normal que tu te démarques des autres.

Voldemort s'approcha du bras tendu du garçon et posa son long doigt blanc dessus en murmurant quelques mots, aussitôt, une fumée noire s'éleva. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres retira son doigt, Harry vit que le visage du garçon était très pâle.

_ Relève-toi, mon enfant, maintenant que tu es des nôtres, je tiens à te confier deux tâches qui me tiennent particulièrement à cœur. 

Le jeune homme se releva et hocha la tête, il enfouit sa nouvelle baguette dans sa poche et recula d'un pas.

Les mangemorts qui l'avaient maintenu retournèrent dans le cercle. Quand ils furent à nouveau à leur place, Voldemort fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'y assit.

_ Tout d'abord je voudrais que tu continues à surveiller Lucius, il m'a déçu et je n'ai plus vraiment confiance en lui, dit-il en regardant Malefoy. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de trouver un cadeau pour notre invité surprise j'ai promis à Potter un présent inoubliable, alors tâches de trouver quelque chose de vraiment indélébile.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin et répondit qu'il y avait déjà pensé, puis s'adressant à Harry il s'exclama :

_ Regarde Potter ! Regarde ce que je te réserve tout en sachant que tu ne t'en souviendras pas !

Au milieu de la salle des images défilèrent toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, Harry se mit à crier et à pleurer tandis que raisonnait le rire glacial et suraigu de Voldemort. Harry se sentit aspiré en arrière la dernière chose qu'il aperçu avant de se retrouver dans le néant furent deux yeux d'un bleu glacier.

_ Monsieur il s'est réveillé !

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs d'un garçon aux cheveux roux, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'un vieil homme à la barbe argenté et au nez crochu vint le rejoindre.

_ Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Le jeune homme regarda le vieux et, comme dans un rêve, répondit :

_ Le diable.


	15. Chapitre 14

Réponse à la review de Lala Ru : tout d'abord bonne année, ensuite je pense que le sire Largeron devrait réapparaître d'ici deux ou trois chapitres donc Romain devrait encore piquer une crise d'ici peu (j'aurai sa peau). Merci encore de ton soutient.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS

Chapitre Quatorze : Sélection et sélection naturelle ?

Harry sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son front, à travers ses larmes, il voyait le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs de Ron qui le regardait d'un air anxieux. Mais tout cela, il ne s'en occupait pas, la seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser c'était à l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui avait montré ce qu'il lui réservait. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce c'était mais il savait que c'était pire que ses plus horribles cauchemars.

_ Je sais que c'est très dur Harry, mais je voudrais que tu me raconte tout ce dont tu te souviens.

Harry hocha la tête, il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'il avait ramené le corps de Cédric Diggory en s'échappant de l'agression de Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait alors demander de tout lui raconter avant de l'autoriser à se reposer. Comme il l'avait fait alors, Harry raconta tout au vieil homme : la colère de Voldemort envers Malefoy, l'entrée théâtrale de celui que Voldemort présentait comme le meilleur des mangemorts. A la mention de cette nouvelle, le visage du directeur de Poudlard sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs cependant, Harry ne s'arrêta pas, il finit son récit par la promesse que la jeune recrue du seigneur noir lui avait faite. De nouveau une vague de frisson lui parcourue l'échine. Il vit Ron qui avait les mains crispées sur le rebord du lit. Il tourna la tête et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, il vit Hermione. La jeune fille le regardait, les yeux rougis par les larmes et mordant son poing droit.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry

_  Près de six heures, répondit Dumbledore en sortant une montre à gousset de sa longue cape violette.

Harry fronça les sourcils, son rêve ne lui avait pas semblé si long, une demi-heure tout au plus.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ron dit :

_ Tu as crié des heures durant, nous étions tous terrifiés, heureusement, Percy a réussis à mettre au point une potion qui t'a calmé.

Harry ramena ses genoux sous son manteau. Comment de simples visions avaient-elles pu le terrifier ainsi. Il se sentit faible et misérable, un peu comme en troisième année lorsqu'il avait été un des seuls à ne pas pouvoir supporter la proximité des Détraqueurs. Plus que les promesses de tourments du jeune mangemort c'était sa faiblesse qui lui torturait maintenant l'esprit.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que se soit, Harry, dit Dumbledore en le regardant au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, tu t'es de nouveau retrouvé en contact avec le seigneur noir, et ce n'est vraiment pas rien.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il sentit la main de Hermione se poser sur son bras, elle était très caressante, très douce. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Dumbledore n'était plus dans la pièce et Ron lui tendait un verre contenant un fond de liquide rose.

_ Mrs Pomfresh a dit que tu devrais boire ça, ça te permettra de te reposer tout ce matin. Nous viendrons te chercher pour le déjeuner.

Harry hocha la tête, il saisit le verre et le bu d'un trait. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était le visage triste de Hermione. Une vague de frayeur le saisit juste avant qu'il s'effondre sur son oreiller.

 Harry se réveilla. Il sentait quelqu'un qui lui caressait les cheveux et qui l'appelait doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un visage presque parfaitement ovale orné de deux yeux marrons et d'un sourire.

_ Lauréline ?

_ Excuse moi de te réveiller mais ton ami Weasley va bientôt passer son épreuve, je pensais que tu voulais y assister.

Harry avait complètement oublié les sélections, il tenta de se relever mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lauréline, mit la main sous sa cape, et en sortit une boule de cristal aux reflets violets.

_ Regarde, dit-elle.

Harry plissa les yeux, à l'intérieur de la boule, un tourbillon grisâtre apparu puis peu à peu, il prit la forme du terrain de Quidditch de l'école.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

_ Une boule de vision, il permet de voir ce qui se passe à des endroits que tu as déjà visité. Malheureusement on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une fois par jour.

Dans la boule, Harry distingua la silhouette de Ron monter sur un balais et s'envoler vers les trois cercles dorés qui servaient de buts.

_ Ca commence, dit Harry.

Lauréline se releva et alla se poster devant l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

_ Tu ne viens pas voir ?

_ Seul celui qui l'utilise peut voir ce que montre la boule, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Harry replongea dans la vision.

Alicia Spinnet, se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers les buts. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres de Ron, elle lança violemment le souaffle, une balle rouge de la taille d'une petite citrouille, vers l'anneau de droite. Ron fila sur la balle est parvint à la stopper juste avant qu'elle entre dans le cercle. Aussitôt, les deux autres poursuiveuses, Katie Bell et Angelina Jonhson entrèrent en jeu. Même pour Harry, qui pourtant était habitué aux matchs de Quidditch, la partie devint très difficile à suivre. C'était également le cas pour Ron, qui même s'il sauvait pas mal de buts laissait filer de nombreux souaffles.

Harry aperçu Angelina qui fonçait vers l'anneau droit alors que son ami était face au cercle gauche. Ron se baissa sur son balai et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'attrapeuse. Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent, il n'arriverait jamais à temps. En effet, lorsqu'Angelina leva son bras pour lancer le souaffle, Ron était encore au dessus d'elle. Cependant, au moment où elle allait lâcher la balle, Ron se pendit à son balai, ne se retenant que par une main et un pied, créant ainsi une barrière visuel l'anneau et la poursuiveuse.

Angelina rata son tir. Harry eut un cri de joie, mais il fut immédiatement suivit d'un cri de frayeur : Ron venait de lâcher le manche de son balai. Harry vit la chute de Ron comme au ralenti, le rouquin tomba sans un cri tant il était surpris de ne plus être agrippé à son balai. Angelina plongea pour tenter de l'attraper mais en vain. Ron heurta le sol violemment et Harry le vit aussitôt se contorsionner de douleur en se tenant la jambe. La masse des Gryffondor venue assister aux sélections accourue aussitôt autours du rouquin empêchant Harry de voir l'état de son ami.

_ Que s'est-il  passé ?

Harry leva les yeux, Lauréline était de nouveau assise à côté de lui.

_ Ron, il… il est tombé, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit disparaître le globe de vision.

_ Mais… pourquoi tu…

_ Tu n'en as plus besoin, dit-elle calmement en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il va sans doute  arriver ici d'une minute à l'autre. A plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de passer la porte.

La jeune fille avait sans doute raison mais Harry voulait savoir dans quel état était Ron, s'il était encore conscient ou non, ce qu'avait exactement sa jambe. Pas plus de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, et pourtant pour Harry cela sembla une éternité, pour que comme l'avait prédit Lauréline, Ron soutenu par ses deux frères et Mme Pomfresh entrent dans le dortoir de l'infirmerie. Les jumeaux Weasley affichaient un visage radieux et même Ron souriait lorsque son visage n'était pas déformé par la douleur. Harry accueilli son ami par des applaudissements qui ne cessèrent que lorsque le rouquin fut allongé dans le lit à sa droite.

La seule qui ne participait pas à la bonne humeur ambiante était Mme Pomfresh qui râlait contre les sportifs de l'école en général et ceux de Gryffondor en particulier.

_ Quoique, ajouta-t-elle en ronchonnant, avec la nouvelle équipe des Serpentard, cette salle ne risque pas de se désemplir.

Avant de partir, elle autorisa les jumeaux à rester près de leur frère le temps qu'elle aille chercher se dont elle avait besoin pour le soigner.

_ Alors ? Demanda Harry dès que l'infirmière se fut éloignée.

_ Alors IL EST PRIT ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux en se frappant dans les mains.

Harry regarda Ron qui acquiesça, un sourire extatique aux lèvres avant de pousser un juron en se tenant la jambe.

_ En tout cas tu nous as fait un sacré mouvement, dit Harry.

_ Euh… tu te souviens Harry, t'étais pas là quand le petit Ronnie nous a fait le coup du grand saut, fit remarquer George en haussant les sourcils.

Harry leur raconta alors la visite de Lauréline Vostrop et sa boule de vision.

_ Elle est pleine de ressource cette petite, dit Fred

_ Un peu trop, à mon goût, elle est aussi très bonne en Quidditch, les frères Crivey l'ont vu voler l'autre jour et il parait qu'elle est très, très forte.

Mme Pomfresh rentra à ce moment là dans la salle. Aussitôt, les jumeaux se retirèrent et Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

Dès que l'infirmière eut finit de l'examiner, Harry enfila les affaires que Ron et Hermione avaient apportés lorsqu'on on l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et sortit en courant. Lorsqu'il arriva au terrain de Quidditch, le recrutement du poursuiveur suppléant venait de se terminer et Ginny Weasley arborait une mine radieuse pendant que Fred et George dansaient autours d'elle.

_ On a une équipe Weasley cette année, dit Alicia en saluant Harry.

_ Ouais, en plus on se retrouve avec deux kamikazes ajouta Katie en souriant.

La sélection de son suppléant suffit à persuader Harry qu'il ne devait absolument pas manquer un match. En effet, tous les candidats qui se présentèrent se concurrençaient dans la médiocrité et offraient un florilège de tous ce qui hantait les cauchemars d'un joueur de Quidditch digne de ce nom.

Finalement ce fut Colin Crivey qui remporta le concours en attrapant le vif d'or au pied d'un des poteaux avant de s'écraser lamentablement quelques mètres plus loin. Quand il se releva il affichait néanmoins le visage éclatant de celui qui viendrait de réaliser un exploit.

_ Et encore là il était tout seul, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il nous ferait si on le lâchait en plein match, se lamenta Georges sur le chemin du retour.

Ron était disputait une partie d'échec avec Lauréline lorsque Harry et Hermione rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux avaient absolument tenus à raconter à leur préfète l'exploit de leur cadet. Bien sûr ils l'avaient fait avec emphase et la chute de Ron avait prit de propensions épiques Harry avait bien cru que la jeune fille allait s'évanouir lorsque les deux batteurs lui décrivirent l'angle inquiétant qu'avait pris la jambe du gardien après que celui-ci se soit écraser « avec le fracas d'un géant qui s'effondre ».

Hermione avait alors tenu à aller s'assurer par elle-même que leur ami allait bien mais ils ne l'avaient trouvé ni à l'infirmerie, ni à la volière ni même à la bibliothèque bien qu'il fut peu probable que Ron entre un jour dans cette salle sans y être traîné par Hermione elle-même.

Finalement en désespoir de cause, ils étaient descendus dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione se précipita aussitôt vers le jeune garçon en lui demandant si tout allait bien, si il n'était pas un peu fou de risquer sa santé comme ça ou encore s'il allait lui promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de stupidité.

Une fois que Hermione fut rassurée et calmée, elle salua Lauréline qui la regardait avec des yeux hallucinés et s'installa à gauche de Ron pour observer la fin de la partie d'échec.

Harry l'imita, bien qu'il ne fut pas un très grand joueur d'échec il devina tout de suite l'issue du match : les pièces de Ron avaient méticuleusement entourées celles de la jeune Serpentard et attendaient l'ordre de les tailler en pièce.

Trois coups plus tard la partie était finie et Lauréline faisait basculer son roi avec un grognement.

_ D'accord j'ai perdu, dit-elle à Ron, mais je continue à dire que la pièce maîtresse du jeu n'est pas la reine.

Ron haussa les épaules et remis les pièces à leur place d'un mouvement de baguette et lui proposa une revanche pour appuyer ses dires.

_ Non merci, dit-elle, décidemment je préfère les échecs moldus, au moins les pièces ne remettent pas tout le temps en cause mes choix stratégique.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la bibliothèque, Hermione déclarant qu'elle avait des recherches à faire pour le prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tout au long du trajet, tous les élèves qu'ils croisèrent jetaient des regards admiratifs et des commentaires élogieux à Ron, qui rougissait de plaisir de se retrouver au centre de tant d'attention.

_ Sa famille, professeur compris, n'ont pas mit longtemps à rapporter sa performance, chuchota Lauréline à l'oreille de Harry.

En effet, en moins de deux heures les circonstance de la nomination du nouveau gardien de Gryffondor avaient fait le tour de Poudlard et même le plus distrait des fantômes devait savoir que Ron Weasley avait conquit son titre en n'hésitant pas à risquer de se rompre le cou et le héro du jour appréciait énormément l'attention qu'il attirait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Drago Malefoy au retour de la bibliothèque. Le Serpentard affichait un rictus supérieur et demanda au rouquin s'il ne voulait pas un tube de colle pour l'aider à rester sur son balai ou s'il souhaitait qu'on prépare sa tombe sous les buts qu'il allait devoir défendre.

_ Calme toi Ron, il n'attend que le moment où tu vas craquer pour pouvoir t'enlever dix ou vingt points, dit Hermione en poussant Ron devant elle. Il a déjà fait le coup à MacMillan hier soir et à Smith ce matin.

_ Alors Weasley, on se cache derrière la sang-de-bourbe ? Cria Drago alors qu'ils avaient continués leur chemin sans s'arrêter.

Ron voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de Hermione pour aller faire sa fête à Malefoy et Harry l'aurait sans doute aider quelque soit les points que cela lui coûterait mais ce fut Vostrop qui les en empêcha en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le blond.

_ La ferme Drago ! Dit-elle, tu faisais moins le fier, l'autre jour, quand De Gonzague t'a menacer de te remplacer si tu n'attrapais pas le vif en moins de vingt minutes contre Pouffsouffle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends Vostrop ! Glapit Malefoy, les joues empourprée et la baguette également sortie. Depuis quand une sang-de-bourbe fut elle Serpentard se permet elle de me tutoyer.

_ TU VAS LA BOUCLER !!!

_ Donne moi une occasion, Vostrop, et je te jette la plus infâme des malédictions.

_Me rate surtout pas Drago, t'auras pas deux chances.

_ Pas de cela ici, dit calmement une voix glaciale.

Tous se tournèrent vers le couloir qui menait à la tour sud. Entre ombre et lumière, la fine silhouette du professeur Nether, éclairée par le cristal bleuté de son bâton, se découpait nettement sans qu'on puisse cependant apercevoir ses yeux où sa peau dorée.

_ Je n'ai rien contre les duels, dit il en avançant, laissant apparaître son aspect inquiétant et son sourire en coin. Mais il paraît que cette noble discipline n'est pas acceptée dans ces couloirs. Ce qui est peut être mieux compte tenu votre pitoyable niveau.

Lauréline et Malefoy rangèrent leurs baguettes. Nether hocha la tête et prit le chemin menant au centre du château.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu. Malefoy et Vostrop s'échangèrent un dernier regard venimeux.

_ Te crois sorti d'affaire, Vostrop, dit le blond en retroussant les babines.

_ Allons Drago, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs.

Malefoy tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les cachots.

_ Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a reçu la nouvelle de l'agression de sa cousine, expliqua Lauréline une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur route. Hier soir, il a été si infect que les septièmes années l'ont bouclés dans son dortoir.

_ Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu Chimera durant tout le temps que je suis resté à l'infirmerie, dit Ron

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Sans doute la soigne-t-ils dans une pièce cachée. Au cas où son agresseur voudrait finir le travail, supposa Hermione.

Durant tout leur trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils discutèrent de la performance de Ron et de la coupe de Quidditch à venir. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la Grande salle. Harry sentit une main ferme le saisir par le poignet. Il se retourna, la main dans la poche de sa robe pour saisir sa baguette, s'attendant à faire face à Malefoy et ses deux gorilles. Mais ce furent les yeux scrutateurs de Nether qu'il rencontra. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui en desserrant son étreinte et murmura :

_ J'espère que les exploits de M.Weasley ne vous ont pas fait oublier notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi.

La tour sud était maintenant parfaitement propre. Harry pu voir se refléter dans les armures, et nulle poussière ne venait salir ses doigts lorsqu'il les laissait traîner le long des murs. Pourtant quelque chose gênait le jeune Gryffondor. Il était sûr que cela ne venait pas de la semi obscurité qui régnait dans l'escalier ou du vide au-delà de la rampe : il faisait bien plus noir dans les cachots et pour un joueur de Quidditch le vide n'a jamais rien eu de troublant. Non, s'était quelque chose de plus secret, plus fort. C'est lorsqu'il passa à côté d'un des tableaux qui décorait le couloir donnant sur la salle de cours de Nether qu'il compris. Ici les portraits et les toiles étaient vides de toute vie. Les personnages des tableaux et gravures semblaient avoir quitter leurs cadres pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il n'y avait pas cette impression qui vous donnez l'impression que Poudlard était un gigantesque organisme en perpétuelle mutation : la tour sud était le membre mort du château et Harry était sûr que Nether n'y était pas pour rien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, Nether n'y était pas, sur son bureau était posée un parchemin dont l'entête était un sceau représentant un crâne fendu.

_Harry,_

_Je suis dans la salle d'expérimentation au troisième étage, venez m'y retrouver immédiatement. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre baguette sortie._

_N.Nether___

Harry descendit au troisième étage, la baguette brandie et un maléfice d'entrave sur le bout de la langue. Il avait la curieuse impression que des ombres dansaient autours de lui bien qu'il fut incapable de voir quoi que se soit lorsqu'il passait a proximité d'une chandelle. Soudain, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, Harry vit un reflet argent filer vers lui à toute vitesse. Il se baissa et entendit un son semblable à celui qu'aurait fait un objet en métal s'il avait cogné violemment  le mur. Il se releva et regarda autours de lui mais ne vit rien d'autre que les dalles en pierres et les tableaux vides. Serrant sa baguette si fort qu'il en avait mal aux doigts Harry reprit son chemin à travers le couloir. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'à nouveaux des projectiles argentés se dirigèrent vers lui. Harry parvint en dévier deux grâce à un sortilège de bouclier mais un troisième lui frôla la tempe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sentit une entaille et du sang couler à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait frappé.

_ Pas mal, jeune homme, mais un peu trop lent.

Nether se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, son visage parcheminait n'affichait aucune expression mais Harry crut voir ses yeux briller d'une lueur bleutée.

_ Vous voulez me tuer ? Cria Harry en avançant vers lui, sa baguette pointée vers sa poitrine.

_ En tant normal j'aurai essayé, répliqua Nether d'une voix neutre, mais le professeur Dumbledore semble tenir énormément à votre vie.

Harry s'arrêta à deux mètre de l'homme. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs et dévisagea Harry en souriant.

_ Mais je ne sais pas si je ne serai pas tenté de temps à autre de lui désobéir, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main gauche vers les front de Harry.

_ Vous êtes fou, dit le garçon en observant les reflets bleus qui dansaient dans les iris de Nether.

Tout se passa en un éclair, la main du professeur se leva et Harry se sentit projeter avec une force phénoménale contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir. Avant qu'il ait pu se relever, Nether l'avait saisit à la gorge, il chercha sa baguette et l'aperçut sur le sol à deux ou trois mètres de lui.

_ Je suis fou ? Siffla Nether en resserrant son étreinte pour obliger Harry à le regarder en face.

Son visage affichait maintenant un horrible rictus de fureur.

_ Vous allez très vite vous rendre compte qu'il vaut mieux me prendre très au sérieux, Potter.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche pour aspirer le plus d'oxygène possible, mais Nether le lâcha d'un geste brusque.

_ Jedusor a comprit une chose que je vais tenter de vous faire entrer dans le crâne et ce malgré les réticences de Dumbledore.

Harry reprit sa respiration et se remit debout, ses jambes tremblaient horriblement.

_ Vous allez apprendre que le pouvoir se fiche de la bonté ou de la cruauté et que seul les plus puissants peuvent prétendrent survivre.

D'un seul coup Nether se volatilisa. Harry regarda fébrilement autours de lui mais il vit que sa baguette magique et une armure qui brillait dans la pénombre.

_ Au prochain couloir prenez la troisième porte à droite, retentit la voix de Nether


End file.
